


Diabólica Tentación

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Diabólica TentaciónHistoria de Addy HaeDel cielo cayó un ángel con tenebrosas sombras danzando en su alma, el silencio de la noche se perturbó cuando sus alas cayeron a la tierra pecaminosa.¡Dígales a los arqueros que apunten sus flechas!Él perdió su fe… llamen a su salvador.Su deseo y hambre de carne humana le hizo perder su símbolo terrenal, su padre le arrancó las alas, del Edén lo expulsó y exilió al océano mortal.¡Dígales a los caballeros que afilen sus espadas!Él su divinidad perdió… llamen a su salvador.Las sombras lo persiguieron hasta que con sangre y fuego hizo su fúnebre guarida, la soberbia gobernó su belleza y sabiduría hasta apagar el lucero del alba.¡Dígales a los campesinos que saquen sus hachas!Él perdió su pureza… llamen a su salvador.De cabellos como el oro, con piel de cristal, rubíes en los ojos y de apariencia celestial, arrastra a las débiles criaturas de su padre a pecar en sus colmillos y garras.¡Dígales a los ángeles que desplieguen sus alas!Él perdió su alma… llamen a su Dios.





	1. Prólogo

La bóveda nocturna aparecía en el horizonte, dejándole la puerta abierta a los señores de la noche. La hora de alimentarse había llegado para las criaturas sin alma, esos entes que habitaban en la dimensión infernal de la que temen las mortales creaciones de Dios.

Cuando el reloj marca las diez de la noche, las sombras se escapan de su fúnebre guarida para ir de caza en el mundo donde los siete pecados capitales invaden el alma de las perecederas presas, haciendo su sabor más exquisito y su carne más jugosa.

En un sucio callejón de Seúl, Corea del Sur, la fantasmal luna llena alumbraba la estrecha estructura de piedra. El pestilente aroma a basura inundaba el pequeño lugar. Dentro de aquella cueva, unos suaves gemidos femeninos rompían el silencio nocturno al igual que la característica sinfonía del sexo.

—Ahhh… ahhh… oh, sí… ¡Sí!

El sonido de las carnes calientes chocando deleitaba el agudo oído de Asmodeo, danzando diabólicamente escuchando su canción favorita.

La hembra mortal abría las piernas para que el grueso sexo de aquel macho, del que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, la embistiera hasta drogarla de lujuria, embriagarla de placer. Ese estado en el que el orgasmo hacía más deliciosos a los humanos. Su sangre se volvía más espesa y dulce, su piel más suave y su cuerpo flácido. Sus órganos más jugosos y sus huesos más crujientes. Mammon había infestado el alma de Jessica en cuanto vio a ese magnífico hombre en la barra de Deluxe, una famosa discoteca. Hizo todo lo que su belleza le permitió para atraer al perfecto hombre, que terminaría siendo su muerte segura.

¿Cómo ella iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber la ingenua alma que detrás de esa cautivadora máscara se escondía un sediento incubo?

La sensación de culminación del pecado original explotó en cada rincón del delicado cuerpo de la mujer. Pero el hambre a carne y sangre no desapareció en su compañero...

El monstruo clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de la hembra, desgarrando la carne a trozos. Sus afiladas garras traspasaron la débil barrera que era la blanca piel de la chica, y jaló su sangriento contenido para llevárselo a la boca. Los gritos desgarradores tomaron el lugar de los gemidos en la sádica canción. El suelo manchado de sangre, la mujer manchada de sangre, el demonio manchado de sangre.

Metiendo las garras hasta llegar al corazón de la hembra, quien abrió los ojos al sentir el intenso dolor, el señor de la noche lo arrancó para devorarlo de un solo bocado. Lo último que la mirada cristalina de la mujer pudo ver, fueron un par de sangrientas pupilas, unas garras arrancarle la carne, unos colmillos devorarla viva… un demonio. La joven castaña, de tan sólo veinte años, cerró los ojos para que su alma abandonara el cuerpo mortal y dejar que el feroz nigromante se diera un exquisito festín.

Arrancando la piel a tiras, devorando los órganos, destrozando los huesos y bebiendo la sangre como si se tratase del más delicioso vino. De la pobre mujer sólo quedaron unos cuantos cabellos y su ropa hecha pedazos. El resto yacía en el estómago del príncipe nocturno.

El hambre de carne humana había cesado esta noche. Pero cada semana regresaba más salvaje e indomable.

La voz ronca y sensual de aquel experto cazador perturbó el silencio reinante de ese 13 de junio de 2014 en el que la luna llena se posaba orgullosa en el manto estrellado.

—Querido padre —dijo—, ¿estás orgulloso de mí? —la mirada carmín se perdió en lo más alto del cielo obscuro—. ¿Estás orgulloso de haberme creado? ¿No estás satisfecho con ver que uno de tus hijos se alimenta de sus hermanos? —sonrió con burla.— ¿Acaso tu ángel negro no es bien recibido en su hogar por alimentarse de tus puros y castos humanos? Tu más perfecta creación…

El ángel caído miró la ropa ensangrentada de Jessica.

—Esta noche una de tus santas mujeres se me ofreció como la más puta del inframundo, querido padre. ¿No estás orgulloso de ellos? Los hiciste a tu perfecta imagen… —dijo con altanería.

Se puso de pie y caminó fuera del callejón.

—He tenido tanto nombres… esta noche fui Albert Grape —dijo mientras se alejaba del callejón pestilente.

Miró las luces de la cuidad, esta noche había llegado a Seúl y pretendía irse en una semana más. Jamás se quedaba más de un mes en el mismo sitio.

—La próxima noche mi nombre será…

Sus afilados colmillos se mostraron cuando su diabólica sonrisa se pintó en su perfecto rostro.

—Lee…

Sus enormes alas de plumaje negro y cuernos en la cima se desplegaron, haciendo que las plumas se despeinen con cada soplo del viento de la noche fría.

—Hyukjae.

 

_ "Hijo de hombre, entona una elegía sobre el rey de Tiro. Le dirás: Así dice el Señor Yahveh: Eras el sello de una obra maestra, lleno de sabiduría, acabado en belleza. En Edén estabas, en el jardín de Dios. Toda suerte de piedras preciosas formaban tu manto: rubí, topacio, diamante, crisólito, piedra de ónice, jaspe, zafiro, malaquita, esmeralda; en oro estaban labrados los aretes y pinjantes que llevabas, aderezados desde el día de tu creación. Querubín protector de alas desplegadas te había hecho yo, estabas en el monte santo de Dios, caminabas entre piedras de fuego. Fuiste perfecto en su conducta desde el día de tu creación, hasta el día en que se halló en ti iniquidad. Por la amplitud de tu comercio se ha llenado tu interior de violencia, y has pecado. Y yo te he degradado del monte de Dios, y te he eliminado, querubín protector, de en medio de las piedras de fuego. Tu corazón se ha pagado de tu belleza, has corrompido tu sabiduría por causa de tu esplendor. Yo te he precipitado en tierra, te he expuesto como espectáculo a los reyes. Por la multitud de tus culpas por la inmoralidad de tu comercio, has profanado tus santuarios. Y yo he sacado de ti mismo el fuego que te ha devorado; te he reducido a ceniza sobre la tierra, a los ojos de todos los que te miraban. Todos los pueblos que te conocían están pasmados por ti. Eres un objeto de espanto, y has desaparecido para siempre." _

_ (Ezequiel 28.12-19) _


	2. Capítulo 1

**15 DE OCTUBRE DE 1998**

Un ángel blanco miraba desde el castillo construido en los cielos al mundo mortal. Los hombres iban y venían, ignorantes del ser alado que los miraba desde arriba; los hombres sólo ven al frente, jamás se toman el tiempo para mirar un segundo los cielos, tienen los ojos clavados en la tierra todo el tiempo.

El llanto de una criatura llena de la más brillante pureza llegó a los tímpanos del ángel. Abriendo sus largas alas con plumaje blanco y dorado, se aventó desde las nubes al mundo donde esa frágil alma clamaba por protección.

Mientras el viento despeinaba su plumaje, en su mente sólo recordaba las últimas palabras de su Padre.

_ "Protege al hijo de hombre de todo mal que habita en la Tierra. Guíalo por el camino del bien y evita que los descendientes de Lucifer ensucien el alma pura que le he otorgado. Porque él es mi hijo, y está destinado a hacer el bien en la humanidad. Esta será tu misión." _

El señor del cielo le había otorgado una muy importante tarea. Una tarea tan importante como lo fue anunciar el nacimiento de Jesucristo a José y María, como lo fue la anunciación de Juan el Bautista, como lo fue explicarle al profeta Daniel el significado de sus visiones y el dictamen que dio del Corán a Mahoma.

— _ Guíalo, Gabriel _  —le había dicho el Altísimo.

—Soy tu mensajero, señor mío. Tu fortaleza —dijo Gabriel volando hacia Seúl, Corea del Sur.

  
  
  


**21 DE JUNIO DE 2014**

El clima invernal de Seúl parecía nunca acabar. El frío era tan fuerte e intenso, que las sábanas de la cama que cubrían a un joven de quince años parecían ser lo más reconfortante en ese momento. Eran las siete de la mañana, y el cielo estaba completamente blanco al igual que la tierra, la nieve cubría cada espacio pintándolo con el color de la pureza.

Abriendo los ojos con mucha pereza, el adolescente se hincó sobre el colchón para mirar el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventana que estaba junto a su cama.

La belleza de aquel cuadro hermoso no tenía comparación, el chico amaba la nieve. Prefería estar usando chamarras que pesaban más de dos kilos y le hacían subir de peso, que estar sudando como puerco en verano.

El niño suspiró al ver los copos de nieve cayendo desde lo más alto del cielo.

—¿Qué habrá allá? —se preguntó sin despegar su mirada de las blancas nubes flotantes.

Al niño siempre le había gustado mirar más allá de lo que la tierra tenía. Su espíritu soñador y fantasioso le hacía ver cosas en los cielos que ningún otro ser humano veía. "Ilusiones", siempre se había dicho a él mismo. Pero ilusiones muy hermosas de ángeles danzando entre las nubes y cantando para él.

La belleza de la nieve no se comparaba para nada con la que poseía ese ser humano. Su piel era tan blanca como el mismo algodón, igual de suave y frágil. Su cabello azabache, sólo tenía comparación con una brillante noche estrellada. Sus ojos canelas irradiaban una luz tan pura como los mismos copos de nieve que contemplaba con devoción. Sus labios rosados, suaves como pétalos. Delgado y de estatura promedio. El niño era dueño de una belleza tan pura y casta, tan angelical. Su carita infantil no tenía comparación alguna al igual que su alma. El joven siempre se había distinguido por ser muy devoto a la iglesia y cumplir con lo que las sagradas escrituras dictaban. Era amable, bondadoso, humilde y caritativo.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de concentración. Miró hacia atrás y vio al mismo hombre que había visto desde su nacimiento. Alto, con cuerpo de modelo, cabello rubio oscuro y piel blanca.

—Buenos días, Donghae —saludó con educación el rubio.

—Buenos días, Teukie.

Leeteuk, tío de Donghae, se acercó hasta su sobrino y le acarició sus enredados cabellos azabaches. Donghae sonrió y el mayor besó la cima de su cabeza como lo hacía desde que era un crío.

—El desayuno ya está listo —le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa—. Cámbiate el pijama y baja a desayunar.

—Sí, Teukie. En un momento bajo.

—Muy bien —le sonrió Leeteuk y salió de la habitación.

Donghae había vivido con su tío desde que tenía memoria. Cuando su padre se enteró de que su madre estaba embarazada, la abandonó a su suerte sin dinero, casa ni ropa. Leeteuk le había contado que la mujer había pasado por muchas cosas hasta el día en que dio a luz cuando lamentablemente murió en la cama de hospital. Leeteuk era el hermano de la madre de Donghae, y desde el día que él nació lo había cuidado.

El pequeño jovencito se dio una ducha, cuando terminó se puso ropa casual y abrigadora para comenzar el día. Cuando salió de su habitación, un delicioso aroma a café y panqueques llegó a su nariz. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor.

—No bajes corriendo las escaleras, Hae. Ya te dije que puedes caerte. ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? —le cuestionó un joven, casi de la misma edad que la de su tío, de cabello oscuro como la noche y piel blanca.

—Lo siento, Siwon. Es que sentí el aroma desde mi habitación. ¡Quiero comer muchos panqueques! —le sonrió al pelinegro.

—Sólo no dejes que la gula pueda más que tú. Ven, jovencito. A comer —dijo Siwon riéndose.

Donghae le sonrió a Siwon y se sentó en la silla para comenzar a desayunar.

Siwon era un amigo de su tío. Había llegado desde hace casi cinco años a la casa. Donghae se llevaba muy bien con él, era un hombre muy divertido y de ideas alocadas. Aunque Leeteuk también era una persona muy feliz, amante del cine y de los musicales, Siwon por otro lado prefería los deportes, viajes a lugares hermosos y le gustaban los alimentos exóticos. Al pelinegro se le daba muy bien las artes culinarias.

Su tío era dueño de una cafetería mientras que Siwon de un restaurante de comida tradicional coreana. Donghae estudiaba en las mañanas e iba a ayudar a su tío por las tardes. Vivía bien, no podía negarlo. No tenía lujosos objetos, pero tampoco los necesitaba. Su tío le había ensañado a ser una persona humilde sin importar la cantidad de dinero que posea.

_ "Tu cartera sólo debe de tener el dinero suficiente para comprar alimentos, medicamentos y la vestimenta necesaria, Donghae. No para consentir caprichos materiales. Si el dinero te sobra, debes de darlo a quienes carecen de él. Tu cuerpo te pedirá lo necesario y Dios te proveerá." _

Esas sabias palabras le había dicho su tío, y con esas palabras había aprendido a ser un alma caritativa y de buena fe. Claro, que tanto Leeteuk como Siwon no dejaban de sorprender al niño de vez en cuando con un regalito.

El niño miró su nuevo suéter tejido de color morado colgado en el clóset.  _ "Te has ganado un premio por tu buen comportamiento, Donghae",  _ le había dicho Siwon hacía apenas una semana cuando le obsequió ese hermoso suéter que había visto en una tienda de la plaza. El niño había ayudado a limpiar la iglesia después de la ceremonia dominical junto con su tío y Siwon. Se había esforzado tanto que había terminado dormido en una de las bancas. Recordó que al día siguiente había despertado en su cama con el suéter junto al colchón. Estaba muy feliz.

Donghae estaba a punto de servir café en su taza cuando Leeteuk le riñó levemente.

—Donghae, ¿no se te olvida algo? —el niño palideció e inmediatamente se disculpo.

—Lo siento, Teuk. Es que tengo mucha hambre —se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada.

—Las oraciones primero, Hae. Vamos, tú empiezas —le sonrió Siwon.

—Lo siento… —Leeteuk le sonrió con ternura a su pequeño.

—Tranquilo, Hae. Vamos, di la oración —Donghae alzó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a su tío.

El azabache junto sus manos y cerró los ojos. Leeteuk y Siwon hicieron lo mismo.

—Te damos gracias, señor, por los frutos de la tierra. Te pedimos que nos hagas consientes del sufrimiento de aquellos que son pobres o están en necesidad. Señor, bendice estos alimentos que recibimos de tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espíritu santo, Amén.

El niño abrió los ojos y los dos hombres que lo acompañaban en la mesa le miraban con eterna ternura. Siwon extendió su brazo y acarició con cariño la mejilla del niño.

—Muy bien, Donghae.

Leeteuk sirvió la comida, llenó las tazas de humeante café y los platos con panqueques. Dando comienzo al desayuno.

—Hoy es sábado y no tienes que ir a la escuela, Hae. Y yo tampoco a trabajar. ¿No es genial? —dijo divertido Siwon.

—¡Sí! —afirmó el castaño riéndose.

—¿Qué les parece si en la noche vamos a cenar pizza? —propuso el pelinegro.

—¡¿En Santini’s?! —el niño se emocionó. ¡Amaba comer pizza en Santini’s!

—¡Obvio que en Santini´s, Donghae!

—¡Sí quiero! —asintió energéticamente el azabache.

—Niños, no hagan tanto ruido y coman —dijo Leeteuk mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—¡Oh, vamos Teuk! No seas tan amargado —Siwon miró con gracia a su amigo.

—¡No soy amargado! Pero es de mala educación hablar cuando se está en la mesa en horas de comida.

Donghae y Siwon rieron. Leeteuk era una persona muy educada y refinada. Donghae había crecido con frases como  _ "Los codos no se ponen en la mesa, Hae" "No brinques en la cama, pequeño. Te puedes lastimar." "No debes de responder una pregunta con otra, Donghae."  _ Y muchas otras frases de Leeteuk. Amaba demasiado a su tío, siempre se preocupaba por él y siempre le daba lo necesario para que viviera una vida tranquila y saludable.

Dando un último sorbo a su taza de café, Donghae se puso de pie. —He terminado, tío.

—Lava tu plato y taza, pequeño.

—Sí. ¿Puedo ir al bosque a dibujar cuando termine?

—Claro que sí, Donghae.

Donghae sonrió y corrió a lavar su taza y plato. Cuando terminó su tarea, subió de nuevo a su habitación a buscar su libreta para pintar, acuarelas de colores y pinceles. Se puso su suéter nuevo y bajó hacia la sala principal.

—Estaré en el bosque, tío —le informó al rubio que limpiaba la mesa.

—No vayas muy lejos, pequeño —el niño asintió.

—¡Diviértete Hae! Y píntame algo para colgar en mi habitación —Siwon sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al castaño. Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—¡Ya regreso!

Donghae salió corriendo hacia el bosque que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su hogar. ¡Amaba el bosque! Estaba eternamente agradecido con su tío por haber comprado su casa en lugar aislado de la cuidad. El verde adornaba todo su hogar, pinos enormes se encontraban en el patio, el aire era más fresco y la tranquilidad lo envolvía cada día, no como en la cuidad donde todo era escandaloso, sucio y con mal olor. A excepción de los restaurantes, claro. El estilo campirano de su hogar le fascinaba. El niño amaba todo lo natural y sencillo.

Siwon se asomó por la ventana y miró con demasiado amor a Donghae correr hacia el bosque con su mochila en la espalda. Ese humano era tan hermoso y tan casto. Amaba acariciar la suave piel del niño y besarle la frente. Atesoraba tener a Donghae entre sus brazos.

—No deberías de observarlo de esa manera… —escucho hablar a Leeteuk.

El pelinegro volteó a verlo y bajó la cabeza. —Lo siento —Siwon eliminó sus pensamientos y siguió limpiando los cuadros en la pared.

  
  


_ ¿Cómo caíste del cielo, lucero brillante, hijo de la aurora? _

—Hambre… tengo hambre… —se escuchaba una ronca voz en un cuarto de hotel donde las sombras dominaban todo el espacio.

_ ¿Echado por tierra el dominador de las naciones? _

—Carne… deseo tanto un buen trozo de carne humana… —el demonio se pasó la lengua, como la de una serpiente, por sus labios resecos. Necesitaba y ansiaba tanto una gota de sangre carmín para llenar su putrefacto estómago. ¡Oh, joder! Quería tanto follar y comer. ¡Comer y follar!

_ Tú, que decías en tu corazón: _

_ Subiré a los cielos; en lo alto, _

_ sobre las estrellas de Él, _

_ elevaré mi trono; _

Unas pupilas tan preciosas como un par de rubíes eran lo único que brillaba entre las sombras. Una mirada maquiavélica y una sonrisa con colmillos afilados, tan malvada combinación que podía hacer que la sangre humana se congelara de temor.

_ me instalaré en el monte santo, _

_ en las profundidades del aquilón. _

_ Subiré sobre la cumbre de las nubes _

_ y seré igual al Altísimo. _

El aroma a lujuria perfumaba la guarida en donde se hospedaba aquel macho dominante. Ese perfecto amante y experto cazador. Ese ente sádico y pecaminoso. Hyukjae se había autonombrado el demonio.

_ Pues bien, al sepulcro has bajado, _

_ a las profundidades del abismo. _

_ (Isaías 14.12—15) _

 

El descendiente de las tinieblas extendió sus alas, tan grandes y hermosamente oscuras como el mismo abismo. Se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a la grabadora junto a su cama. Sacó un disco del cajón y lo colocó en la grabadora. Una melodía estilo gótica clásica comenzó a escucharse.

Hyukjae caminó con elegancia al ventanal de la enorme habitación. La nieve era como un manto de castidad cubriendo toda la ciudad. Hyukjae sintió asco. Desde el quinto piso del hotel, el hermoso nigromante rubio, con piel blanca, jugosos labios y mirada misteriosa, encerrando millones de secretos, observaba a cada uno de los mortales que pasaban por la calle en su rutina comportamiento, observándolos como un simple alimento y clasificándolos como lo hace un ser humano al momento de elegir qué pavo se ve más delicioso para la cena de Navidad.

—Demasiado grasa… no tiene mucha carne… demasiado negro… muy pálido… con mucho plástico… demasiado sucio… —era la simple clasificación, despectiva y sin sentimientos, con la que el perfecto ente se dirigía a los desterrados hijos de Eva.

—Tú siempre haces una carnicería —una voz varonil se escuchó detrás de Hyukjae—. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente beber la sangre primero y después comerlos? Mira como dejas la cama llena de sangre, es asqueroso… ¡Ni siquiera terminaste de comerlos! Sus restos están por toda la jodida habitación.

El rubio sonrió con altanería. Se dio la vuelta y observó con diversión su fúnebre habitación. Esa habitación que había terminado por ser la tumba para tres bellas jóvenes. La noche pasada había ido a un bar nocturno con la única intensión de fornicar hasta quedarse sin pene. Los humanos eran perfectos para el sexo. Tres puta, demasiado bellas al igual que impuras, se le habían ofrecido a penas lo vieron llegar. El macho se llevó a las tres féminas a su habitación y se las folló con demasiada rudeza para luego devorarlas. Su carne no había sido demasiado buena, el sabor de la carne humana dependía del grado de pureza y castidad en su alma, por lo que definitivamente la carne de esas tres mujeres era un tanto insípida. Pero igual se dio un buen festín.

—Eran las chicas del pub, Asmo… —la misma voz le interrumpió.

—¡Heechul! No me digas por ese nombre tan horrible. Sabes que no me gusta. Dime "Heechul" —el llamado Heechul salió por fin de las sombras. Su cabello era tan rojo como la sangre, su piel blanquísima, tenía un rostro tan fino como el de una mujer, delgado y alto, orgulloso y lujurioso. Bello como cualquier demonio.

—"Heechul" es un nombre estúpido.

—No. Lo verdaderamente estúpido es que te alimentes de puta con sabor a semen de hombre. Eso no sólo es estúpido, es asqueroso. Su alma es tan sucia, es como comer un pedazo de mierda.

—Oh, ya lo probaste —dijo con altanería el rubio.

—No. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo que irme, aquí apesta demasiado —Heechul tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se la colocó.

—¿A dónde mierda vas?

—No sé, al bosque tal vez. ¿Has ido ahí? Da escalofríos en la noche… es un lugar hermoso.

—Te sigo en un rato.

—Sólo deshazte de este desorden, "Hyukjae".

El rubio volvió a mirar todo a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba mal? El rojo siempre había sido su color favorito. La sangre siempre había sido su bebida favorita. Y la carne humana, siempre había sido la más deliciosa desde que Adán y Eva habían procreado a sus pecadores descendientes.

Su habitación sólo lograba obtener mayor belleza con los cuerpos desmembrados de esas zorras, la sangre salpicando el piso y los trozos de carne regados en la cama. Habían sido igual de puta como lo fue su madre.

—"Tu cuerpo te pedirá lo necesario, y Dios te proveerá"… —dijo Hyukjae caminando hacia la cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón carmín, miró con una sonrisa diabólica un charco de sangre sobre las sábanas. El maligno mojó un dedo en aquel carmín charco y se lo llevó a la boca, su amarga lengua degustó el líquido sabor metálico—. Mi cuerpo ha pedido sexo y tus hijas, Eva, me han abierto las piernas para que me las joda. Dios me ha dado lo que mi cuerpo necesita, mi alimento diario… mi pan de cada día —una sádica carcajada vibró en cada una de las paredes de la sangrienta habitación—. Oh, mis amadas zorritas… hoy sus almas navegaran en el purgatorio y acabaran ardiendo en los fuegos del Hades —las pupilas de Hyukjae brillaron con divertida y malévola anticipación.

Oh, pobres almas desafortunadas que han caído bajo el poder de Asmodeo.

El atractivo demonio buscó su gabardina negra y se la colocó para salir en dirección al bosque del que le había comentado Heechul.

Una hora había pasado y Hyukjae ya se encontraba en la entrada del bosque, los pinos eran demasiado altos y cubiertos completamente de nieve. Todo era tan blanco que Hyukjae sintió nauseas por unos segundos.

El demonio comenzó a penetrar dentro del mundo blanco que era el bosque. En realidad, el rubio había visto bosques mucho mejores, pero por alguna extraña razón este tenía algo especial. Podía sentirlo en el aire con cada paso que daba.

La sensible nariz del demonio logró captar un débil aroma dulce, un aroma frutal, uno que jamás en sus millones años de existencia había olido. Un aroma como ninguno otro.

Desesperado por saber de dónde o de quién provenía ese aroma afrodisiaco, Hyukjae extendió sus alas negras y emprendió el vuelo. El aroma se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte al igual que la ansiedad del antiguo demonio. Una increíblemente luz blanca se vio entre los pinos, el aroma salado, avisando que el río esta cerca, junto con ese aroma explotó por completo cuando Hyukjae cruzó velozmente entre los blanquecinos pinos y entonces…

_ Hijo de Adán, la inocencia en tus ojos ha iluminado a mi alma que navega sin dirección en la eterna lava de mi fúnebre reino. _

_ Frederic Chopin— Nocturne no. 1 op. 9 no. 1 in B Flat Minor _

 

Donghae llegó al río, amaba sentarse en las rocas que estaban junto al agua para meter sus pies, sin importar la baja temperatura, y comenzar a pintar lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

Esta vez quería pintar al silencioso río y cuando terminara le regalaría el dibujo a Siwon. Colocó su libreta sobre sus piernas y sus acuarelas junto a él sobre la roca. Comenzó a pintar. Estaba concentrado en ver cómo la pintura azul humedecía la hoja de papel hasta formar un retrato del río frente a sus ojos.

De repente, sintió cómo el aire comenzaba a agitarse, como si una bandada de aves estuviera volando en su dirección. El sonido de unas alas agitándose le asustó un poco.

El niño se puso de pie, dejó la libreta sobre la roca y miró a su alrededor buscando al causante de ese extraño sonido.

Escuchó los pinos agitarse a sus espaldas y cuando se volteó para mirar qué había sido aquello que había causando tanto alboroto, Donghae vio a la criatura más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Abrió muchos los ojos por la tremenda impresión de ver a ese… ¿ángel? Donghae se quedó sin habla. Siempre supo que los ángeles existían, pero todos los que había visto poseían alas blancas y doradas, el que estaba frente a él las tenía negras. Completamente negras. Donghae sintió más temor.

Hyukjae sintió que su respiración se había cortado cuando vio al humano más bello del mundo. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí solo? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Majestuosamente puso los pies en la tierra sin ocultar sus enormes alas oscuras. El niño poseía la mirada más pura y el alma más limpia que sus sangrientas pupilas habían visto desde la última vez que estuvo en el Edén.

—Hola… —dijo el demonio con un suave susurro.

—Hola… —le respondió el mortal. Donghae estaba perdido en el apuesto ser alado.

Hyukjae fue acercándose paso a paso al joven, sentía una atracción tan poderosa, casi dolorosa. Quería tocar esa blanca piel, reflejarse en esos ojos canelas… besar esos rosados labios. Su hambre aumentaba cada vez que la distancia disminuía, acercándolo a ese delicioso cuerpo caliente. Definitivamente quería saborear cada parte, cada pedazo de carne de ese humano.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?

Donghae retrocedía cada vez que ese ángel con alas negras se acercaba a él. Algo en su interior le gritaba que huyera, que corriera lo más rápido y lejos que sus piernas le permitieran. Pero algo, aún más fuerte e intenso en su interior, le decía que se quedara. Que siguiera observando la perfección de ese macho plantado frente a él.

—Yo… no debo decir mi nombre a extraños… —dijo el niño con temor y curiosidad. Hyukjae sonrió.

—Si te digo mi nombre, ¿ya no seré un extraño?

—Cre-Creo que sí…

El pánico aumentó en el humano cuando sintió que su espalda chocó con algo, impidiéndole avanzar más lejos del ser alado. Donghae miró hacia atrás encontrando al causante de su detenimiento, el tronco de un pino.

—Mi nombre es Hyukjae —dijo el rubio. Donghae se mordió los labios.

—¿Eres un ángel? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

El ente lo pensó por varios segundos. Sí, era un ángel. Tal vez ya no vivía en el paraíso… pero seguía siendo un puto ángel.

—Sí…

—¿Eres mi ángel guardián? —una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Donghae. El demonio quedó perdido en aquella preciosa sonrisa llena de ilusión.

—¿Crees que lo soy? —cuestionó con diversión.

—Mi tío dice que todos tienen uno. Tú debes de ser el mío. ¿Verdad? —los ojitos del niño brillaron con una emocionante luz.

—Tal vez —Hyukjae sonrió de lado. ¿Por qué no hacerle creer a ese niño que efectivamente era su "ángel de la guarda"? Esa miradita canela le hacía sentir algo estúpidamente especial en su interior. Un extraño instinto de protección había nacido al ver a esa pequeña y hermosa personita.

—¡Soy Donghae! —el humano saltó de emoción. ¡Tenía un ángel guardián! ¡Increíble! Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Su tío siempre le había dicho que los ángeles eran una luz que protegía a los humanos, que no podían verlos porque los confundían con la luz del sol en el día y con el de la luna en la noche. ¡Pero podía ver a su ángel guardián! ¡CIELOS, HASTA PODÍA TOCARLO Y ESCUCHARLO!

A Hyukjae le causó mucha gracia la carita sumamente emocionada de Donghae. Era demasiado inocente, demasiado hermoso. ¡Ya se imaginaba el sabor que debería de tener su sangre!

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Donghae? —cuestionó sin dejar de caminar hacia el niño.

La distancia había desaparecido entre los dos cuerpos, dejando petrificado a Donghae al tener tan de cerca a su apuesto ángel guardián. Sabía que no debería de estar pensando esas cosas, ¡Eso era incorrecto! Pero es que su ángel tenía un rostro tan perfecto… su mandíbula era tan definida, sus labios tan rojos y carnosos, sus ojos oscuros y brillantes como la más perfecta noche, su cabello era tan lacio y rubio, y su cuerpo… ¡Dios! Donghae podía ver sus músculos debajo de esa gabardina negra. Una parte de su pecho estaba descubierta, dejando ver la perfecta musculatura en esa parte de su anatomía. El mortal sintió temor al notar el camino que seguían sus pensamientos, inmediatamente alzó la mirada para regresarla a la de Hyukjae. Un rubor se formó en sus mejillas cuando notó la sonrisa traviesa de Hyukjae. Su ángel debió de haber notado sus pecadores pensamientos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Tengo quince —respondió bajando el rostro.

Hyukjae colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla del niño y lo obligó a que lo mirase. Ese rubor en las mejillas de Donghae era tan lindo. —Apenas eres un niño. Puedo oler la castidad en tu cuerpo… —el demonio acerco su rostro al cuello de Donghae para inhalar su aroma. Donghae se estremeció, algo andaba mal. Sentía unas raras cosquillas invadir su cuerpo. ¿Qué era eso?—. Eres virgen.

Los labios del rubio acariciaron levemente la suave piel en el cuello de Donghae. Las cosquillas aumentaban cada vez que el ángel acercaba más sus labios. El azabache no sabía qué hacer, esa caricia se sentía tan bien, era tan delicioso. Jamás había sentido algo similar, pero los labios de Hyukjae le hacían sentir una exquisita electricidad recorriendo salvajemente su cuerpo.

El demonio se perdió en el aroma natural del azabache. Tenía un aroma fértil y casto al mismo tiempo, un aroma que podía ser la perdición para cualquier demonio. Las ganas de tomar al menor, colocarlo debajo de su cuerpo y penetrarlo sacudieron con lujuria el cuerpo de Hyukjae.

Un suave rugido escapó de la garganta del demonio cuando su lengua saboreó la piel del pequeño humano. ¡Tenía el sabor más condenadamente delicioso! Las ganas de morderlo y devorarlo iban dominándolo cada vez más. Pero fue un gemido, el gemido más lindo, sensual y dulce el que hizo desaparecer su hambre de carne humana.

—Mgh… —Donghae abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Él había hecho ese sonido? ¡No! No podía ser…

El pequeño humano se separó inmediatamente de Hyukjae. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

—Ya tengo que irme —decía mientras corría en busca de sus cosas y las metió a su mochila—. Si tardo mucho mi tío se preocupará por mí.

Rápidamente el rubio tomó la mano del humano evitando que huyera de él. No quería que esa hermosa criatura se escapara, pero tampoco es como si quisiera hacerle daño. No. Hyukjae sólo quería estar con ese humano. Quería sentir su calor quemar cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedo verte otra vez?

Donghae se mordió los labios. ¿Era correcto volver a verlo después de sentir esa extraña electricidad? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Después de todo, Hyukjae era su ángel guardián, ¿No?

—Está bien.

—¿Puedo verte mañana aquí? A esta misma hora.

—¡Sí! Hummm…

Donghae observó el dibujo del río que había pintado. Una linda idea se le cruzó por la mente. El niño arrancó la hoja de la libreta y se la dio a Hyukjae.

—Toma. Es un regalo para ti, ángel guardián —le sonrió al rubio.

—Dime Hyukjae, Donghae. ¿Está bien? —el demonio extendió la mano a la mejilla del azabache. La piel del humano era tan suave como el algodón. Con mucha ternura, Hyukjae acarició el bello rostro de Donghae, quitando unos mechones de su cabello que cubrían parte de su delicado y fino rostro.

—Claro… Hyukjae —habló el niño con un rubor en su rostro.

—Eres hermoso… demasiado hermoso. Tan hermoso —Hyukjae acercó por completo el cuerpo de Donghae a su cuerpo, acorralándolo entre sus brazos.

El corazón humano palpitó desenfrenadamente en el pecho de su dueño. Donghae sintió una calidez tan reconfortante cuando los brazos de Hyukjae lo envolvieron, que no pudo evitar acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno. Hyukjae sonrió al ver lo lindo y tierno que era el pequeño azabache acurrucándose en su pecho. Sin poderlo evitar, el demonio besó la cima de la cabeza del niño, comprobando con aquel gesto que los cabellos de Donghae eran igual de suaves como lo era su blanca piel.

—¿Me prometes que estarás aquí mañana, Hae? —Hyukjae tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro del menor. Joder, ¿Por qué ese humano tenía que ser tan lindo? Tenía una carita tan infantil que le daban ganas de besársela hasta quedarse sin labios. Ese humano causaba un extraño sentimiento en él. Un sentimiento que desde el día de su destierro de los cielos no había vuelto a sentir.

—Lo prometo, Hyuk —asintió levemente el menor con una sonrisa en los labios.

No iba a poder lastimarlo… Hyukjae lo sabía. Con ese niño no iba a poder jugar como lo hacía con los demás humanos. La respuesta era muy clara, Donghae era alguien muy especial. Su alma era tan limpia, que temía mancharla con su presencia.

Quería estar más tiempo con Donghae.

Lo quería a él.

Con la yema de sus dedos, el rubio acarició la barbilla del niño y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Donghae. ¡Por todos los cielos, se moría por besar esos labios rosados! Tan sólo un beso… sólo uno.

Donghae miró perdidamente esas pupilas negras acercarse cada vez más a su rostro. Bajó su mirada a los labios de su ángel… y todo su mundo explotó cuando sintió esos gruesos labios tocar los suyos. Un beso casto, limpio y sin pecado le había dado el demonio al humano. Donghae cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando los labios que lo besaban comenzaron a moverse con delicadeza.

El sabor de Donghae era tan dulce, tan adictivo como lo es una droga, tan perturbante como un fuerte licor. Ese sabor viviría para siempre en la lengua de Hyukjae, el demonio lo sabía. Ese sabor no tenía comparación, era algo único. Como besar al mismo cielo.

Cuando Hyukjae separó sus labios de Donghae, el niño no buscó qué rayos hacer. Su ángel le había besado… y le había gustado demasiado.

—Ya… ahora sí ya tengo que irme —el castaño le tendió de nuevo el dibujo a Hyukjae y este último lo tomó—. Te veo mañana… ¡Nos vemos!

Más rápido que un rayo, Donghae salió disparado hacia su hogar, dejando a un Hyukjae completamente confundido.

Hyukjae miró el dibujo y sonrió. Alzó la mirada de nuevo al niño que le había robado lo que le quedaba de corazón —Donghae… mi hermoso Donghae —susurró el rubio sin despegar su mirada del niño hasta que se perdió de su vista.

Había vivido tanto tiempo entre las sombras, que ya había olvidado lo hermoso que era el sol en el amanecer. Donghae era la puesta de sol más hermosa. Ese niño tenía una luz propia, tan blanca como las mismas nubes.

Quería verlo de nuevo…

—Oh, hijo de Adán. Serás mío.

 

_ "Y dijo el Señor a Satán: ¿De dónde vienes tú? Y Satán respondió: He dado la vuelta por la tierra" _

_ (Job 1:7; 2:2) _


	3. Capítulo 2

_ El amor es paciente, es bondadoso. El amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni orgulloso. No se comporta con rudeza, no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no guarda rencor. El amor no se deleita en la maldad sino que se regocija con la verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. _

_ El amor jamás se extingue, mientras que el don de la profecía cesará, el de las lenguas será silenciado y el de conocimiento desaparecerá. Porque conocemos y profetizamos de manera imperfecta; pero cuando llegue lo perfecto, lo imperfecto desaparecerá. Cuando era niño, hablaba como niño, pensaba como niño, razonaba como niño; cuando llegué a ser adulto, dejé atrás las cosas de niño. Ahora vemos de manera indirecta y velada, como en un espejo; pero entonces veremos cara a cara. Ahora conozco de manera imperfecta, pero entonces conoceré tal y como soy conocido. _

_ Ahora, pues, permanecen estas tres virtudes: la fe, la esperanza y el amor. Pero la más excelente de ellas es el amor. _

_ Corintios 13:4—13 _

 

Definitivamente la pizza de salami, jamón, champiñones y orilla de queso cheddar en Italiani’s era la mejor. Después del tercer pedazo de pizza, Donghae ya no tenía espacio ni para un sorbo más de su refresco de cola. Amaba ir con su tío y Siwon a comer pizza. ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

A pesar de que físicamente el azabache estaba ahí con su tío y Siwon platicando de trivialidades, su mente estaba completamente ocupada pensando en su ángel guardián. ¡Ya quería volver a verlo! ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Lo estaría cuidando ahora mismo? Tal vez se había hecho indivisible y sí estaba caminando a su lado. ¿A su ángel le gustará la pizza? Tal vez debería de pedir un pedazo para llevar y dárselo a Hyukjae al día siguiente cuando lo vuelva a ver en el bosque.

¡Era inevitable! No podía dejar de ver por todas partes ese par de ojos negros observarlo. Asecharlo como un cazador lo hace con su presa. Todo era tan extraño para Donghae, tan confuso. Pero sabía que su ángel estaba ahí observándole en algún lugar. Tal vez no podía verlo, pero sí podía sentir su presencia.

A pesar de que a Donghae no le gustaba ir mucho a la ciudad, no podía negar que habían lugares muy lindos para visitar. Por ejemplo, el parque y la plaza, también el cine y los teatros, la pista de hielo le gustaba mucho y especialmente el restaurante Italiani´s.

Esa noche después de su visita a la ciudad, Donghae tomó un baño y, puntual como siempre, a las diez de la noche ya vestido con su pijama azul de peces payaso hizo su oración. Se hincó en el suelo frente a su cama y miró hacia la majestuosa noche estrellada. Su tío siempre le había dicho que antes de dormir era importante hacer una oración para alejar las pesadillas y poder dormir en paz. Pero esa noche… un visitante usurparía sus sueños y no precisamente con una pesadilla.

Al momento de cerrar los ojos para comenzar su oración, Donghae pudo sentir que la luz de la luna había disminuido, tal vez alguna nube la había tapado y por eso todo estaba más oscuro. No le dio mucha importancia, juntó sus manos y comenzó a orar.

—Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo... —su rostro era tan bello. Sus facciones infantiles, como si fuera el más hermoso querubín danzando entre las nubes del cielo—. Santificado sea tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino… —la paz emanaba de ese precioso cuerpo hincado frente a la oscura noche, sin miedo a ser devorado por las fantasmales sombras nocturnas—. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo… —Hyukjae estaba perdido en la pura belleza que era Donghae. Todo en ese humano era tan perfecto. Desde su aniñado rostro, su blanquísima piel, sus cabellos azabaches, sus labios rosados, su esbelto cuerpo… su alma tan casta.

_ Señor, ¿Por qué creaste a Donghae tan hermoso?  _ cuestionó Hyukjae en cuclillas sobre el borde de la ventana de la habitación del humano.

—Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día… —Donghae abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz ronca. Cuando vio a su guapo ángel guardián frente a él en la ventana, sus ojitos brillaron de emoción. ¡Hyukjae había venido a visitarlo!—, perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden. No nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal… Amén —concluyó el ángel caído la famosa oración.

—¡Hyuk! —brincó de felicidad el castaño. ¡Hyukjae estaba aquí! ¡En su habitación! Quería mostrarle tantas cosas… ¡Sabía que debió de haber comprado ese pedazo de pizza! Que mal.

—Hola, Hae —saludó el ángel con una sensual sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a visitarte. Lo siento pero no pude esperar hasta mañana. Ya quería volver a ver tu hermoso rostro —Donghae se sonrojó hasta la punta de los cabellos. Vale, le gustaba que Hyukjae esté ahí, ¡Y mucho!, pero le había gustado más que dijera que su rostro era hermoso. Vaya ángel tan coqueto. A Hyukjae le fascinó ese sonrojo, ¡Joder, con ese niño!—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, Hyuk.

Donghae se hizo a un lado para dejar que su ángel pasara. Dios santo, Hyukjae era mucho más alto que él, estaba seguro que por más de 15 cm. Observó lo bien que se veía Hyukjae con esa chaqueta negra que traía, ¿había algo que no le quedara bien a su ángel? Su pantalón en corte recto, su camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra le hacían lucir como un chico rebelde, como un hombre común. Un hombre sumamente atractivo. Fue en ese momento en el que el niño se dio cuenta de la ropa que traía, su pijama azul de peces era tan holgado y tan ridículamente infantil, ¡pero era muy calientito! Siempre le habían gustado los pijamas de franela desde pequeño, pero en este momento en el que tenía al ángel más sensual y cautivador frente a él… digamos que se arrepentía de traer ese tonto pijama.

A Hyukjae por otro lado le había gustado lo tierno que se veía el azabache con su pijama de peces. ¿Cómo podía ser tan lindo vestido así? Era la personita más linda del mundo, Hyukjae lo sabía.

—¿Ya ibas a dormir, Hae? —el menor bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más. Oh cielos, había notado su pijama.

—Emmm… sí —Hyukjae sonrió a esa tierna carita. Con paso lento se acercó hacia su pequeña presa hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros. El aroma que emanaba de Donghae era tan exquisito. Hyukjae puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Donghae y alzó su rostro para que lo mirara.

—¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo? —Donghae sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sólo pudo perderse en el negro intenso de las pupilas de Hyukjae. Ese ángel tenía una mirada tan oscura, tan misteriosa, tan penetrante y excitante.

—¡Sí! —respondió Donghae después de salir del trance en el que estaba.

Hyukjae se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama colocando unas almohadas en su espalda. Observó a Donghae correr hacía su ropero y regresar con varias mantas entre sus manos.

—¿Te gusta mucho la pizza de Italiani’s, Hae? —cuestionó el rubio sin despegar su ardiente mirada de la del humano.

—¿Sabías que fui ahí? —Donghae se sorprendió, ¿cómo Hyukjae sabía eso?

—Claro.

—¡Estabas invisible y caminabas a mi lado! ¿Verdad que sí? —Donghae se emocionó aún más. ¡Sabía que su ángel estaba ahí con él! podía sentirlo, podía sentir como le observaban. Tal vez pareciera una estupidez, pero había olido ese aroma a bosque perteneciente a Hyukjae.

—Puede ser —dijo Hyukjae riendo ¿Qué cosas tan tontitas decía Donghae? Es decir, sí lo había seguido, pero tampoco se había hecho invisible.

El humano le dio unas mantas a su ángel obteniendo una sonrisa por parte del ser alado que… ¡es verdad! ¿Y sus alas?

—¿Y tus alas, Hyuk? —cuestionó Donghae con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué le habían pasado?

—Hasta ahora te das cuenta de que no tengo mis alas —dijo Hyukjae con una sonrisa en los labios.

El ángel negro sólo cerró un momento los ojos y sus alas aparecieron frente a los brillantes ojos de Donghae. Las plumas negras eran como la noche del otro lado de la ventana, brillaban casi igual que la luna, pero mucho más hermosas. Eran enormes, casi llegaban al techo. Donghae tenía la sonrisa más bella pintada en el rostro. Pero, es que las alas de Hyukjae eran como un sueño. Un hermoso sueño.

—¿Puedo tocarlas? —cuestionó más que ansioso el niño.

—Si quieres, cariño —Donghae se mordió los labios para reprimir el gritito de emoción que se le iba a escapar de sus labios. No quería que nada ni nadie alejaran a su ángel de él. En pocas palabras, no quería que Leeteuk o Siwon le molestaran en este momento donde sólo quería estar con Hyukjae.

Donghae se sentó junto a Hyukjae en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, paso la yema de sus dedos sobre las plumas negras en las alas del rubio ángel. Eran tan suaves, Donghae sólo pudo comparar esa suavidad con la del algodón. Eran tan hermosas como la misma noche.

Hyukjae amó la carita feliz de Donghae cuando le acariciaba las plumas con tanto cuidado, como si fuera la más tierna caricia. El ángel no pudo evitarlo, cargó al castaño hasta colocarlo de frente sobre su regazo con las piernas de Donghae a cada lado de su cadera respectivamente y tomó con firmeza su cintura. Donghae sintió un poco de temor cuando sintió como su ángel lo colocaba sobre él, pero las palabras de Hyukjae lo tranquilizaron.

—Así puedes tocarlas mejor, Hae —el humano casi colapsa de emoción cuando las alas de Hyukjae lo envolvieron como si fueran una manta. Se sentía tan bien, pareciera que esas hermosas alas negras estuvieran protegiéndolo de todo mal.

El niño una vez más acarició con mucha ternura las alas de su ángel guardián, dejando que con cada caricia esas alas se apretaran más a su cuerpo. ¡Era casi mágico! El simple hecho de estar con Hyukjae hacia volar la mente de Donghae. Quería volar con su ángel, lejos muy lejos junto con él.

—Quítate el suéter, Hae —dijo Hyukjae.

—¿Eh? Pero…

—Así mis alas podrán tocarte mejor —Donghae sonrió. ¡Definitivamente quería que las alas de su ángel lo tocaran!

Con algo de timidez, Donghae comenzó a desabotonar su suéter de franela. La mirada oscura del demonio brilló como un rubí entre las sombras en la habitación de Donghae. Sus sangrientas pupilas se clavaron en la hermosísima piel blanca del cuerpo desnudo del humano. ¡Joder, Donghae era tan delicioso! Si tan sólo pudiera darle un bocado, pero Hyukjae sabía que ese bocado se convertiría en dos, tres, diez, cincuenta hasta dejar sólo la ropa de Donghae sobre la cama. Por muy estúpido que pareciera, el demonio no quería lastimar al humano. Sólo quería lamer, besar, tocar y acariciar esa suave piel.

El frio de la noche se coló por el ventanal chocando con la piel desnuda del castaño haciéndolo tiritar de frío. Inmediatamente las enormes alas de Hyukjae envolvieron al niño. Donghae jamás había sentido un calor tan delicioso como el que le brindaban las alas de su ángel.

—Hyuk… tus alas son muy suaves —susurró el humano.

—Tu delicada piel es más suave, Donghae —susurró el demonio.

Como si fuera la caricia más íntima y tierna, las alas del nigromante acariciaron la piel de Donghae. Con mucho cuidado, con mucho cariño, con mucha pasión. Donghae no sabía lo que era, pero esa corriente eléctrica volvió a hacer estremecer violentamente su cuerpo; pero esta vez la sintió más intensa, e incluso, más deliciosa. Algo tenían las alas de su ángel, algo en esas pupilas carmesí que, en vez de darle temor, le hacían querer más de esa electricidad. Quería que su ángel incrementara el poder de esa electricidad en su cuerpo. ¿Qué era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Qué era lo que su ángel le hacía sentir?

Hyukjae acarició las mejillas del niño completamente sonrojadas. El sudor comenzó a perlar la piel desnuda de Donghae, haciéndolo brillar bajo la luna llena. Haciendo lucir más como un ángel.

—¿Qué tienes tú, hermoso niño? —tomó con ambas manos el fino rostro de Donghae y lo acercó lentamente hacia él—. Que puedes domar a la bestia.

Donghae soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando los labios de Hyukjae volvieron a tomar los suyos como en la mañana. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ese beso tenía algo que Donghae no conocía, un sabor que nunca antes había probado. Algo completamente delicioso. El humano cerró los ojos y dejó que el demonio le llevara a un sendero inexplorado para él. A un lugar completamente desconocido.

Los labios de Hyukjae eran tan suaves y ardientes. Los de Donghae eran tan dulces y cálidos. Cada uno encontraba el sabor más exquisito en los labios del otro. Pero el ser alado quería más, quería probar la saliva del niño y domar su lengua. Con un mordisco en el labio inferior de Donghae, el demonio obtuvo lo que quería: una entrada a la boquita caliente de su niño.

Donghae chilló cuando sintió los labios de Hyukjae morderle, pero cuando sintió la lengua de su ángel penetrar en su boca y golpear en cada rincón, ahí sí que el humano se sintió colapsar. ¿Qué era eso? De repente sintió cómo toda esa electricidad viajara directamente a su vientre y sintiera las más ricas cosquillas en esa zona de su anatomía. Toda su piel se erizó y se volvió más sensible, a tal punto que cada vez que las plumas de las alas de su ángel tocaban su piel, no podía reprimir los gemiditos y jadeos de su boca. Era algo tan nuevo. Algo tan endemoniadamente delicioso. ¿Por qué su tío nunca le había hablado de esta sensación? ¡Era la mejor!

Húmeda y hambrienta, caliente y demandante, así era la lengua del rubio demonio. El sabor de la saliva de Donghae era lo más condenadamente exquisito. Tenía un sabor tan único, un sabor tan suyo. Ningún humano antes había tenido ese sabor. Cuando Hyukjae tocó la lengua del niño con la suya, un temblor sacudió el cuerpo del humano. Hyukjae sonrió de satisfacción y siguió jugando con la lengua de su pequeño humano. A Donghae le fascinó sentir la lengua de Hyukjae enlazarse y acariciar la suya, no pudo evitar copiar los movimientos de su ángel. Quería que su ángel le hiciera tocar el cielo como estaba seguro hacía ahora.

Las manos de Hyukjae viajaron por la espalda del humano, acariciando cada parte. Donghae ya no podía resistirse a todas esas nuevas sensaciones que le otorgaba Hyukjae. Todo se sentía tan bien que supuso era correcto. Si no le lastimaba, entonces eso significaba que no era algo malo. Además era su ángel guardián el que le estaba enseñando esas cosas, así que no podía ser algo malo. Las ágiles y expertas manos del demonio siguieron tocando cada espacio en la piel desnuda de Donghae, acariciando sus hombros, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen y su cintura. El niño no podía dejar de besar los labios de Hyukjae y dejarle tocar su piel.

Con mucho cuidado, el rubio fue colocando a Donghae sobre el colchón hasta lograrlo. Donghae sintió el esponjoso colchón en su espalda, no supo en qué momento su ángel lo había acostado sobre la cama. Hyukjae se colocó sobre Donghae sin dejar de besarlo y sin dejar que sus alas siguieran acariciándolo. Estaba seguro, Hyukjae estaba más que seguro, que ese humano iba a ser su perdición. Tal vez debería de acabar con él de una puta vez. Sí, eso debía de hacer.

Rompiendo el beso, Hyukjae miró al niño dispuesto a acabar con él. Pero esa mirada brillante, ese sonrojo, esos labios inyectados con sangre, esa blanca piel perlada y ese cabello azabache pegado a su frente por el sudor le impidieron al demonio llevar a cabo su malvado plan. ¿Por qué acabar con un ser tan puro y hermoso como Donghae? Ni siquiera él, el señor del bajo mundo, tenía una respuesta. Sólo sabía que, aunque el niño fuera su perdición, no iba a poder acabar con él.

Porque su perdición es la llave para salvarlo. Donghae tenía algo, algo en su alma, que podía liberarlo de tantos años de pecado.

Sus labios besaron la frente del humano. Hyukjae pegó su frente a la del niño y sonrió, su humano respiraba costosamente, de seguro nunca nadie le había besado de esa manera. Eso era bueno, muy bueno. Donghae se perdió en la mirada carmín de Hyukjae. Sus ojos eran tan preciosos en ese tono.

—Es la primera vez, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Hyukjae.

—¿Primera vez? —cuestionó confuso Donghae.

—Es la primera vez que te besan así —Donghae sólo se mordió los labios y asintió levemente—. Eso quiere decir que soy el primero que te besa.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Es muy bueno, Hae. No dejes que nadie que no sea yo te bese así. ¿Está bien? —el demonio no quería compartir al humano. No. Esa belleza ya tenía dueño y era el señor del inframundo. Sólo él podía gobernar sobre Donghae.

—Está bien, Hyuk.

El demonio volvió a besar los labios del niño. Donghae esta vez le correspondió sabiendo que era lo correcto. Y aunque no lo fuera, Donghae estaba seguro de que ya no podría rechazar los besos de Hyukjae.

Los besos de Hyukjae bajaron de los labios de Donghae a su cuello. Por primera vez Donghae supo que esa era una parte demasiado sensible.

—Mgh… Ahhh… Hyuk… —su ángel lamía y mordía con gula la piel de su cuello. Donghae apoyó la cima de su cabeza en el colchón para darle más acceso a su ángel de degustar su piel. Sus besos eran tan ardientes, el niño sentía que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba cada vez que los besos de Hyukjae aumentaban al igual que sus caricias.

—Delicioso… eres delicioso… —rugía el demonio con sus colmillos por fuera. Era una suerte que Donghae tuviera los ojos cerrados para no verlos. Podía sentir la ardiente y carmín sangre de Donghae recorrer como el río más puro por sus venas. El aroma fértil del pequeño humano inundó todo su interior, haciendo humedecer con presemen su pene.

Hyukjae tomó las piernas del niño, aun cubiertas por su pantalón de pijama, las abrió y se colocó entre ellas. La extraña emoción que sintió Donghae cuando el peso completo de su ángel lo aplastó y acorraló sobre el colchón hizo que todas las cosquillas en su vientre bajaran aún más hasta llegar a su miembro. Donghae se asustó, su pene sólo funcionaba para orinar, ¿no? ¿Entonces porque sentía algo nuevo ahí abajo? ¿Qué era esa sensación? No importaba lo que fuera, porque se sentía demasiado bien.

—Hyuk… siento cosqui… llas ahí… ahhh… abajo… —Hyukjae sonrió con lascivia. Su humano era tan casto y virgen, no le impresionaba que no conociera algo respecto al sexo. Sin embargo, tampoco quería asustarlo ni forzarlo. Esta noche sólo quería que Donghae tuviera su primer orgasmo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño —dijo lamiendo uno de los pezones erectos de Donghae. El menor se mordió más fuerte los labios y arqueó la espalda al sentir la húmeda lengua de Hyukjae en la segunda parte más sensible de su anatomía—. Esas cosquillas no van a lastimarte.

Donghae sintió algo duro y grande presionarse en su vientre cada vez que su ángel se pegaba más a él. ¿Qué era eso? Por instinto el humano abrió más las piernas y Hyukjae gustoso se metió cada vez más en Donghae, presionando más su duro pene en el vientre del menor.

—Ahhh… Ahhhh… Hyuk… Mghhh… Hyuk… —algo estaba mal. Algo andaba mal. Las cosquillas habían desaparecido para dar inicio a un inquietante dolor en su miembro. ¿Por qué? Donghae no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cada vez que rosaba su doloroso pene en la dureza de su ángel el dolor se calmaba instantáneamente. Como si fuera magia—. ¡Ahhhhh! Ahhhhh… ¡Mghhhhhh! ¡Hyuk...! —Donghae trataba de gemir lo más bajito posible para evitar que su tío y Siwon entraran y vieran a su ángel. No quería que su ángel se fuera.

Hyukjae pudo sentir la semi erección de Donghae presionarse con la suya. ¡Joder, que bien sonaba Donghae gimiendo su nombre! Si no fuera porque es virgen y no quería asustarlo demasiado pronto, se lo montaría toda la puta noche. Los labios del demonio fueron bajando, dejando un camino húmedo por donde pasaban, hasta llegar al ombligo del niño. Metió su lengua simulando el acto sexual, Donghae sentía que se derretía cada vez que Hyukjae metía y sacaba su lengua de ese pequeño agujero. Hyukjae siguió bajando hasta llegar a la pelvis del niño cubierta por sus pantalones. La notoria erección de Donghae se visualizaba incluso bajo la holgada franela.

—Hyuk… duele… abajo… —la mirada nublada del humano excitó más al señor de la noche. El cuerpo del niño pedía su orgasmo, quería sentirlo y explotar junto con él.

—¿Te duele aquí, Hae? —Hyukjae puso la palma de su mano sobre el miembro erecto de Donghae y comenzó a frotarlo.

—Ahhhhh… sí… ahí… ahhhhhhh… —sin poderlo evitar, el humano movió las caderas frotándose cada vez más en la mano de su ángel. Se sentía tan bien. El dolor desaparecía cuando Hyukjae lo tocaba.

—¿Te sigue doliendo cuando te toco, cariño?

—No… mghhhh… si me tocas… ahhhhh… ya no… Hyuk…

El demonio bajó el pantalón de Donghae sólo para dejar salir su pene. Donghae no tenía ni un solo vello en su zona intima. El niño se asustó demasiado cuando vio su aparato para orinar más grande, rojo y duro. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Estaba enfermo? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a su ángel, Hyukjae se llevó a la boca el hinchado miembro del azabache.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —Donghae tuvo que clavar sus uñas en las sábanas para no pegar un brinco por la impresión de tener su miembro en la boca de su ángel. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

No importaba la razón, sólo le importó lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de la boca de Hyukjae. El calor y la humedad que envolvía su pene le hizo enloquecer. El dolor desapareció por completo y esa electricidad regresó más fuerte que antes, concentrándose toda en la punta de su polla. Podía sentir la lengua de Hyukjae lamerlo, sus dientes morderlo con delicadeza y sus labios acariciarlo. ¡Se sentía demasiado bien! Donghae sintió que algo se acercaba, algo quería salir. Unas enormes ganas como de ir al baño atacaron su miembro. ¡No quería orinar en la boca de su ángel guardián!

—Para… Hyuk… quiero ir… ir… ahhhhh… baño… Hyuk… —haciendo caso omiso a las peticiones de Donghae, el demonio aumentó sus envestidas hasta que Donghae no pudo reprimirlo más y explotó en su boca. Un glorioso orgasmo, el primero en todos sus quince años de vida, sacudieron con violencia en frágil cuerpo del niño—. ¡AHHHHHH!

Gustosamente y corriéndose al mismo tiempo que Donghae, el rubio probó la esencia de Donghae. ¡Por todos los demonios! Donghae era tan dulce. El cuerpo del humano quedó laxo sobre la cama. El niño se dejó llevar sintiéndose en completa paz. A los pocos minutos el azabache quedó completamente dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hyukjae le puso el suéter a su niño y lo acobijó. Que bello era cuando dormía.

—Hyuk… —susurró entre sueños el humano.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy contigo —dijo dándole un beso a esos labios rojos que tanto deseaba.

Hyukjae se acostó en la cama al lado de Donghae y lo pegó a su cuerpo. Donghae sintió entre sueños el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de su ángel, era tan reconfortante que sin ser consciente de sus catos se acurrucó en el pecho del demonio. Hyukjae abrazó al humano lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarlo y veló sus sueños varias horas.

—Donghae. Mi Donghae… —susurraba Hyukjae acariciando los cabellos húmedos de sudor de Donghae—. Tan puro como la nieve —del otro lado de la habitación, la nieve no daba tregua alguna—. Tan hermoso como la más bella rosa —besó la frente de su durmiente humano—. Tan delicioso como el fruto prohibido con el que tenté a Eva.

El demonio llamado Hyukjae no sabía qué era esa sensación que Donghae causaba en él. Sabía que no era un humano común, había algo muy especial en él. No sólo era su exquisito aroma, o su deslumbrante belleza, ni el dulce sabor de su esencia, ni siquiera su celestial pureza. No. Había algo más. Algo que le impedí lastimarlo, algo que lo doblegaba y obligaba a protegerlo.

—Tal vez es tu sonrisa, pequeño Donghae… o es tu magia blanca la que me ha cautivado —Hyukjae acarició la mejilla aún sonrojada de su Donghae. Su rostro desprendía tanta paz con los ojos cerrados—. ¿En qué estas soñando, cariño? Debes de estar volando sobre la nube más alta, ahí en el castillo de los cielos donde ya no puedo regresar. También vengo de arriba, ¿sabes? Pero a diferencia tuya que te quedarás para siempre en el castillo de Dios, bailando entre las nubes, yo me quedaré aquí.

La sola idea de estar sin Donghae causó nostalgia en el demonio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Es decir, hay muchos humanos en el mundo. Sí. Pero ninguno como el hombrecito que dormía a salvo entre sus brazos. Ninguno tan hermoso, o tan frágil. Ninguno como Donghae.

—No importa, Hae. Si en algún momento Dios te llama a su reino… —algo dentro de él dolió. Algo que había perdido desde hace tanto tiempo—. Yo, desde aquí abajo, alzaré mi rostro hacia el cielo para mirarte danzar para mí.

 

_ Si tengo el don de la profecía y entiendo todos los misterios y poseo todo conocimiento, y si tengo una fe que logra trasladar montañas, pero me falta el amor, no soy nada. _

_ Corintios 13:2 _

 

A la mañana siguiente, Donghae despertó solo en su cama. No pudo evitar sentirse vacío sin Hyukjae. ¿A dónde había ido? El menor se sentó en la cama y algo en su mueble de noche llamó su atención. Una larga pluma negra. Con una sonrisa en los labios el niño la tomó, esa pluma debería de medir como 40 cm, tenía brillos azules y era muy suave. Sabía que era una de las plumas de Hyukjae. El niño miró debajo de la pluma una hojita de papel. La abrió y la leyó.

 

**_No quise despertarte cuando me fui, te veías tan hermoso durmiendo que sólo me limité a besar tus labios. Espero verte hoy antes del mediodía en el bosque, Hae._ **

**_Hyukjae. Tu ángel guardián._ **

 

Donghae sonrió y guardó esa nota en el cajón del mueble.

Quería tanto verlo otra vez. La noche pasada había sentido tantas cosas nuevas que le gustaron demasiado. Estaba seguro de que su rubio ángel podía enseñarle aún más cosas. ¡Estaba dispuesto a aprender! Tal vez había pasado apenas un día en el que había conocido a Hyukjae, pero ya le quería mucho. Demasiado en realidad.

Sólo quedaba esperar que llegara la hora para regresar a ese bosque en donde todo comenzó.


	4. Capítulo 3

_ Cuando alguien es tentado, no diga que es tentado por parte de Dios; porque Dios no puede ser tentado por el mal, ni él tienta a nadie; sino que cada uno es tentado, cuando de su propia concupiscencia es atraído y seducido. Entonces la concupiscencia, después que ha concebido, da a luz al pecado; y el pecado, siendo consumado, da a luz a la muerte. _

_ Santiago 1:13-15 _

 

Donghae había literalmente devorado su desayuno con tal de terminar lo más pronto posible y salir como bala al bosque. La noche pasada había sido un sueño, un sueño que quería repetir una vez más. Algo dentro de él exigía estar con Hyukjae, quería ver a su ángel de nuevo. Estar entre sus brazos, entre sus cálidas alas y acurrucarse como cachorro en su pecho.

La enorme pluma negra que estaba en su mueblecito, la había escondido debajo de la almohada. No quería que su tío o Siwon la encontraran y comenzaran a interrogarle. No quería que le prohibieran ver a Hyukjae. Eso era otra cosa que Donghae aun no entendía, ¿Por qué si Hyukjae era su ángel guardián sentía que no debería de estar con él? Había algo extraño que le decía que no estaba bien verlo, pero ¿qué importaba? El rubio era su ángel y su ángel jamás le mentiría.

El azabache trepó olímpicamente las escaleras, llevándose una riña por parte de su tío. Pero tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería ponerse de una vez su chamarra, su gorro y sus tenis para ir de nuevo al bosque con Hyukjae. Una vez estando bien abrigado para enfrentar el frío, el humano avisó a su tío dónde iba a estar y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Eran las 08:30 de la mañana y los rayos del sol apenas y tocaban la nieve reinante en el bosque. Donghae supuso que su ángel ya debería de estar ahí en donde se habían visto el día pasado. Cuando Donghae llegó a esa parte del bosque, no había ni un alma. Se acercó hacia el río y se sentó en la roca donde le gustaba dibujar sus cuadros.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban y Donghae seguía esperando a su guapo rubio. ¿Será que había llegado muy temprano? ¿Hyukjae ya no quería ser su ángel guardián? La sola idea de que su ángel lo abandonara entristeció al niño. ¿Había hecho algo mal la noche pasada?

Los pinos se agitaron cuando una ventisca azotó contra ellos y el mismo sonido como de una parvada se escuchó. Antes de que Donghae pudiera ver a sus espaldas al causante de tales acciones, su cuerpo estaba en los aires. El azabache gritó y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió que su cuerpo abandonaba la tierra. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Volaba? ¿Podía volar? ¡Oh, cielos! El aire mañanero despeinaba los pocos cabellos azabaches que salían del gorrito tejido del niño y acariciaba la única parte de piel expuesta que tenía, la de su rostro. Con mucha lentitud, Donghae fue abriendo los ojos y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar unos fuertes brazos cargándolo como si fuera una princesa, un pecho musculoso pegado a su rostro y unas enormes alas negras danzando al compás del viento mañanero. El niño alzó la mirada y se encontró con la escultura más sensual y atractiva de todo el mundo.

—¡Hyuk! —los ojos del niño brillaron. ¡Oh, cielos! El ángel volaba con él en sus brazos. ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con estar entre las nubes? En lo más alto del cielo.

—Buen día, mi pequeño —Hyukjae miró con devoción el sonriente rostro de su humano. Ese gorrito tejido le hacía ver aun más infantil. ¡Era preciosa la belleza de Donghae!—. ¿Te gusta volar?

—¡Sí, me gusta mucho! —asintió el azabache. Donghae se colgó del cuello de su ángel rubio y miró hacia abajo. ¡Increíble, todo se veía tan pequeño! ¿Tan alto se encontraba?—. ¡Me gusta volar contigo, Hyukkie!

¿Hyukkie? que apodo tan infantil, pensó el demonio. Pero, ¿acaso le importaba? Donghae podía llamarlo como quisiera e igual no le molestaría en absoluto. Tomó más firmemente a su niño quien miraba con la más intensa emoción y alegría hacia el cielo.

—¿Quieres ir más alto, cariño? —cuestionó Hyukjae dando un casto beso en la sien del menor. Donghae se sonrojo al sentir ese calientito beso.

—S… sí.

En lo más alto del cielo, en ese lugar cercano al paraíso, ahí estaban un demonio y un humano compartiendo más que una simple aventura. Ellos compartían un sentimiento. Un sentimiento hechizante. El más poderoso del mundo. Ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en el corazón latiente de Donghae y en el muerto de Hyukjae.

El niño no lo podía creer, ¡estaba en el cielo con un ángel! Todo era tan surreal. Desvió su mirada hacia Hyukjae. Ese rubio… ese rubio lo tenía hipnotizado. Jamás había visto un atractivo tan perfecto en otro hombre. ¿Era correcto sentir algo así por otro hombre? ¿Y por un ángel? Pero no podía evitarlo. Los cabellos rubios del ángel guardián caían en ligeros hilos sobre su frente y los costados de su rostro, tapando sutilmente sus ojos. Sus pupilas negras, tan brillantes como el océano en la noche cuando es iluminado por la luna llena, lo miraban como queriendo descubrir los secretos de su alma, taladraban tan profundamente dentro de él que casi dolía; Donghae estaba seguro que jamás descubriría dónde empezaban y terminaban las iris en los ojos de su ángel. Sus labios jugosos y rojos como una manzana, como el fruto prohibido, le incitaban y provocaban para besarlos y devorarlos con gula y pasión. Su piel blanca como las nubes que se encontraban a su alrededor, y sus alas negras como la noche… todo en Hyukjae, incluso su ronca y sensual voz hacían que Donghae volviera a sentir esa sensación que le había llevado la noche pasada mucho más alto de lo que estaba ahora. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar, enloquecer completamente.

El tener a Donghae pegado a su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, con los ligeros rayos del sol matutino iluminando su infantil rostro era suficiente para que Hyukjae se sintiera de nuevo en el paraíso. Ese lugar en el que por tantos años había vivido, ese lugar que lo vio nacer. Donghae era la criatura más hermosa en ese momento en el cielo, no había belleza alguna que se comparara a la que poseía el humano. Tal vez había pasado muy poco tiempo, un día apenas, pero esas escasas horas habían sido las mejores. Planeaba que esas horas se convirtieran en días, semanas, años, décadas. El niño lo miraba tan fijamente, se sentía desnudo cuando esas pupilas canelas le miraban de esa manera. Le era imposible desviar su mirada del rostro de Donghae, y es que no sólo su rostro era hermoso, había comprobado la noche pasada que hasta su pene era bonito. Recordó el sabor de su saliva y el de su piel, una adictiva combinación para el demonio. El joven tenía un sabor tan único e inexplicable. Aunque la chamarra azul que llevaba puesta su niño le impedía ver de nuevo esa piel lechosa, podía recordar la suave textura que poseía. ¡Ya se imaginaba lo tierno que sería su interior! ¡Joder! Deseaba tanto enterrarse dentro de la estreches que estaba seguro poseía el humano. ¡Santos infiernos!

—¿Te gusta estar aquí, Donghae? —cielos, como amaba el niño que Hyukjae pronunciara su nombre en ese tono tan suave. Lo sentía como una intima caricia rosando su piel.

—Me gusta estar contigo —dijo el niño suavemente, casi en un susurro.

Hyukjae sonrió al escuchar la respuesta del humano. —No te pregunté eso… —Donghae bajó la mirada apenado. ¡Demonios! Ahora su ángel debería de pensar cosas equivocadas de él. Hyukjae por su parte sonrió más al ver la carita avergonzada del pequeño Donghae. Es verdad, esa no era la respuesta para la cuestión planteada, pero era la respuesta para esa cuestión que estaba mezclada con la anterior, esa respuesta que tanto le gustó escuchar de los labios rosas de Donghae. El demonio acarició la mejilla del humano con la punta de su nariz, dándole tiernas caricias hasta lograr que Donghae volviera a mirarlo. Donghae con un hermoso sonrojo alzó la mirada de cachorro triste hacia las oscuras pupilas del ser alado—. Pero me gusta demasiado saberlo —dijo Hyukjae dando besitos por todo el rostro del mortal.

Donghae volvió a sonreír y enterró su rostro en la unión del hombro y cuello de Hyukjae, completamente feliz y estúpidamente apenado por esos ricos besitos que su ángel había repartido en su rostro. El menor observó las alas del ángel sintiendo más curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tus alas son negras, Hyukkie? Mi tío me ha dicho que todos los ángeles del cielo tienen alas blancas —el demonio se limitó a sonreír débilmente. Esas alas, en un tiempo demasiado lejano, habían sido tan blancas como su propia piel, tan brillantes como el oro y preciosas como un diamante. Todo había quedado atrás desde ese día en el que había desafiado a su creador.

—Hay ángeles que también tienen alas negras, Donghae.

El menor dejó de mirar las alas del ángel y observó su rostro. —Mi tío dice que los que tienen alas negras son malos. ¡Pero es mentira!

—¿Por qué es mentira? —cuestionó con curiosidad el rubio. El tío de Donghae tenía razón, todos los demonios poseían alas negras y todos eran perversos. ¿Por qué Donghae lo negaba?

—Porque tú tienes las alas negras y no eres malo —sonrió satisfecho el hombrecito.

—Niño… —Hyukjae no pudo evitar reír ante la completa falsedad que había en las palabras de Donghae. ¿Qué no era malo? ¿Alimentarse de humanos no lo era? ¿Violar no lo era? ¿Hurtar no lo era? ¿Asesinar no lo era? ¿Tentar no lo era? ¿Envenenar con soberbia, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula y lujuria un alma noble no era malo? ¿Desviar a la oveja blanca de su rebaño y obligarla a desafiar a su dueño no era malo? ¿Poseer y matar de terror no era malo? Hyukjae ya había perdido la cuenta de los cientos de humanos que había poseído y que por medio de exorcismos había abandonado, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por pura diversión. ¿Y Donghae pensaba que no era malo? No, malo no era. Era despreciable, cruel, despiadado a la hora de asesinar, sanguinario cuando se alimentaba, malévolo cuando se apoderaba de un alma, terrorífico, ruin y venenoso. Sí, así era en realidad el demonio. Pero con Donghae… con él… con él no podía mostrar su verdadero rostro.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —cuestiono el niño frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay cosas que no son lo que aparentan ser.

—No entiendo… —Donghae ladeó su cabeza. ¿De qué hablaba su ángel?

—Eres muy inocente, pequeño… —rió el demonio mientras besó la frente fruncida del niño—. Sólo sé que no quiero manchar tu alma blanca.

—¡No puedes hacerlo porque eres mi ángel guardián, Hyukkie!

—Tienes razón, Hae. No puedo manchar tu alma.

La pareja siguió volando en los cielos. Donghae no paraba de hablar y apuntar hacia todos lados, todo se veía mucho mejor desde arriba. El demonio en silencio, escuchaba cada una de las emocionadas palabras del niño, sólo se limitaba a sonreírle y mirarlo. Hyukjae tenía un plan, quería llevar a Donghae a un hermoso lugar.

Bajando hacia la tierra con suavidad, Hyukjae dejó que sus alas le guiaran con delicadeza hasta tocar el verde pasto. Donghae abrió los ojos como platos al observar todo a su alrededor. Había una hermosa laguna de agua cristalina; verdes pinos alrededor como si estuvieran ocultando la belleza por dentro; verde vegetación y algunas flores. El sol iluminaba el pequeño lugar. Todo era tan hermoso. El invierno no había atacado ese pequeño espacio.

—¡Es hermoso! —brincó de emoción el niño una vez que estuvo de nuevo en la tierra. Hyukjae se limitó a seguir mirándolo sin decir una sola palabra. Escondió sus alas y caminó detrás de Donghae.

El rubio se sentó en el pasto y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de un pino. —Ven, Hae.

Donghae aun fascinado mirando el agua tan cristalina, corrió hacia su ángel y sentó a su lado. No protestó cuando sintió los brazos de Hyukjae cargarlo hasta colocarlo sobre su regazo, pero esta vez de lado y no de frente como la noche pasada.

—Cuéntame algo sobre ti, Hae.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo.

—¿Todo? —Hyukjae asintió—. Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que contar… —un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Donghae cuando, de nuevo, esas pupilas negras lo miraban tan intensamente—. ¿Po... por qué me miras así…?

—¿Cómo "así"? —sonrió de lado.

—Pues así como si… —Donghae se ruborizó—. Como si quisieras… comerme… —cerró fuertemente los ojos y escondió su rostro en el cuello del demonio.

—¡Oh! Ganas no me faltan, pequeño —riéndose Hyukjae apretó ese frágil cuerpecito contra su pecho—. Pero jamás podría herirte.

—Ya lo sé —gimoteó el azabache.

—¿No tienes calor con esa chamarra?

—Un poquito…

—Entonces quítatela —el recuerdo de la noche pasada explotó en la mente de Donghae. Recordaba esos besos, podía jurar que hasta los sentía. El niño se quitó la chamarra y después señaló a su ángel.

—Tú también deberías quitarte tu gabardina —Hyukjae sonrió con lascivia erizando la piel de Donghae.

El demonio era experto en el arte de la seducción, de eso no había duda alguna. Y si la había, muy pronto le iba a enseñar al humano lo equivocado que estaba. Hyukjae comenzó a desabotonarse botón a botón la gabardina a una lentitud enloquecedora. Y lo hacía por una razón: no llevaba camisa abajo. Los ojos de Donghae no se perdieron detalle alguno de la piel desnuda que quedaba al descubierto de su ángel. ¡Oh, cielo santo! La musculatura en el pecho del rubio era para tener un orgasmo sin necesidad de tocarse. El demonio era un macho en toda la extensión y significado de la bendita palabra. El niño se mordió fuertemente los labios cuando vio el perfecto abdomen esculpido del ángel con alas negras. ¡Jesús bendito! Su ángel debía de hacer muchísimo ejercicio para tener ese cuerpo tan delicioso.

El pequeño Donghae bajó su rostro a su propio cuerpo, haciendo una graciosa comparación. ¿Musculosos brazos de Dios griego como los de Hyukjae? No. ¿Perfecto pecho de macho como el de Hyukjae? Menos. ¿Un buen lavadero de gladiador? Estaba muy lejos… en realidad se consideraba un chico de musculatura promedio. Tampoco es que fuera un fideo andante, tenía algo con qué defenderse. Era fuerte, sí, pero ni de broma poseía esos músculos como los de su ángel. Digamos que a Donghae se le daba más por ir a correr y caminar mucho, eso de alzar pesas no era lo suyo y los ejercicios abdominales le hacían doler su pancita. Definitivamente era muy diferente al rubio ángel. ¡Hasta se vestía mejor que él! Aunque Hyukjae siempre vestía de negro, Donghae podía jurar que su ropa era toda de alta costura, podía notarlo por lo fina que se veía la tela y lo bien que le quedaba al rubio. El humano miró su ropa, sus vaqueros le quedaban algo holgados… ¡Pero es que no le gustaba que los pantalones le apretaran! y ya tenían estaban desgastados, no como los de Hyukjae que hasta se veían nuevos; su camisa blanca también le quedaba algunas tallas extra… ¡Pero es que no le gustaba usar camisas de esas que asfixiaban! Él prefería las camisas de algodón, suavecitas y un poco anchas, lo suficiente para que el aire entre y salga por las mangas.

Con un rubor en las mejillas el menor alzó la vista. Un gran error…

Los ojos de Hyukjae brillaban demasiado y eran de un tono rojo vino intenso. ¡Eran tan condenadamente sexy! El humano no sabía qué era ese sentimiento tan... ardiente… que vio en los ojos de Hyukjae. Esa famosa electricidad volvió a atacar su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar sobre el regazo de Hyukjae.

El demonio podía oler perfectamente el deseo en Donghae. ¡Era tan exquisito su aroma cuando el niño se excitaba! Una extraña mezcla entre inocencia y lujuria. Una mezcla demasiado tentadora y ardiente. Abrió completamente su gabardina sin quitársela, dejando su musculatura al aire libre. Acercó más a su cuerpo a Donghae y hundió su rostro en la unión del cuello y hombro del humano. Donghae sintió como su cuerpo se incendiaba cuando los músculos del macho se pegaron a su delgada camisa blanca.

La boca sedienta y la lengua ansiosa de Hyukjae atacaron la sensible piel en el cuello del humano. Donghae se derretía con cada lamida, con cada beso, con cada mordisquito. El niño dio un travieso brinquito cuando sintió los dientes del ángel morder el lóbulo de su oreja. ¡Hola, tercer punto más sensible en la anotomía de Donghae!

—Mghhh… —gimió Donghae. Esa caliente lengua y esos afilados dientes le tenían en el noveno cielo.

Las manos del demonio no se quedaron quietas. Cuando el nigromante escuchó ese dulce gemido en su niño, inmediatamente sus manos se colaron bajo la suave tela de la camisa de Donghae y acariciaron cada espacio de cremosa piel humana. Sus dedos alzaron la camisa hasta tenerla a la altura del pecho de Donghae, dejando sus botones rosas a la vista. Su dedo índice y pulgar derecho comenzaron a erectar los sensibles pezones de Donghae, y llevó de nuevo su húmeda lengua al cuello del azabache.

—Ahhh… mghhh… Hyuk… Hyuk…. Ahhhh… —gemía sin poder reprimir su propia voz el humano. En ese momento no era dueño de su cuerpo. No era él quien guiaba sus acciones o sus palabras. Hyukjae lo dominaba completamente.

La bestia se desató por completo y, con un rápido movimiento, tumbó al humano sobre su espalda. El demonio, sediento de sexo y hambriento del inocente humano, se colocó sobre el niño acorralándolo como un buen león lo hace con la gacela. Donghae no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrir las piernas y enroscarlas en la cadera de su ángel. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Era correcto dejar que su ángel lo tocara de esa manera? ¿Estaba bien que su ángel lo besara de esa manera? Se sentía tan bien tener a Hyukjae sobre él dominándolo y encarcelándolo con sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro, con su boca devorándolo con lamidas y chupetes su sensible cuello, y su dura erección apretándose con la suya. ¿Era correcto sentir eso? ¿Estaba bien? Su corazón galopaba desenfrenadamente en su pecho como si quisiera salir de él.

El demonio movía las caderas con libidos y sexuales embistes, cada una dando directamente al despertado miembro de Donghae.

—Ahhh… Ahhhhh… Hyuk… Hyukkie…

—Quiero follarte… —la ronca voz de Hyukjae erizó la piel del humano. Esa voz sonaba tan oscura, tan malvada, tan diabólica. ¡Tan excitante!—. Quiero hacerte mío… —Hyukjae no podía dejar de besar la piel del niño, no podía evitar que sus manos tocaran su inexplorado cuerpo, no podía evitar sentir arder su piel cada vez que sus labios probaban a su dulce presa. Hyukjae no podía consigo mismo cuando se trataba de Donghae—. Donghae... —su ardiente aliento chocó contra el oído del humano.

No sabía qué hacer, Donghae no sabía de qué hablaba su ángel. ¿Hacerlo suyo? ¿Cómo era eso? ¿Follarlo? ¿Eso qué era? No entendía nada.

—Hyuk… yo… no sé cómo… mghhhh… —los ojos rojo vino se clavaron en los canelas. Esos ojitos color madera, nublados con pasión, le miraban con mucha confusión. Su niño no sabía de qué hablaba. Claro, era de esperarse que Donghae no supiera nada de sexo. Ya lo sabía.

Tan hermoso era el humano, tan indefenso entre los brazos del demonio, que Hyukjae se obligó a sí mismo a parar sus pecaminosos actos antes de cometer una locura. Para él era fácil desvestir a Donghae, abrirle las piernas y violarlo hasta desgarrarle el culo. Pero no iba a hacerlo. Donghae era tan puro que hasta el mismo demonio sabía que no merecía perder su virginidad de esa manera tan sádica. Si seguía besándolo y tocándolo, sabía que no iba a poder controlarse.

—¿Qué no sabes, cariño? —preguntó el demonio tratando de controlar las ganas de devorar al azabache.

—Hacer que… que me hagas tuyo… no sé cómo… —un inconsciente puchero se formó en los labios del niño. La violenta calentura que atacaba el cuerpo del ente disminuyó al ver esa tierna carita. ¿Cómo Donghae podía lograr domar a la bestia? ¿Cómo?

—Tranquilo, Hae —dijo el rubio besando el puchero del humano—. Poco a poco te enseñaré cómo. Pero ahora no.

Donghae se mordió los labios sin desviar la mirada de su ángel. Estaba claro que Hyukjae sabía muchas cosas más que él y definitivamente quería conocerlas y aprenderlas todas.

—Me… me duele abajo otra vez…

—Igual a mí me duele —Hyukjae se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y su bóxer, dejando salir una grueso, largo y vetado pene. Donghae abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Todo eso era de su ángel? ¡Oh, cielos! Estaba muchísimo más grande que el suyo… que vergüenza.

—¡Está muy grande! —dijo alarmado el azabache—. ¿Te duele mucho? —cuestionó al ver lo hinchado, rojo y húmedo que se veía el miembro del rubio.

—Si lo tocas me dejará de doler. ¿Por qué no lo haces? —propuso Hyukjae con una media sonrisa.

Donghae lo pensó. No sabía cómo hacerle para que el miembro de Hyukjae disminuyera y dejara de dolerle. —¿Cómo?

El demonio bajó la cremallera de los pantalones de Donghae y su bóxer. Un hinchado y rojo pene brincó de los pantalones del niño más que dispuesto para ser acariciado.

Las manos de Hyukjae apretaron con sutileza el pene de Donghae. El niño gimió de placer. ¡Qué bien se sentía tener la mano del rubio alrededor de su erección! Con la yema de los dedos, el demonio acarició el glande rojo del humano.

—¡Ahhhh! Hyuk… —el demonio apretó un poco más fuerte el glande del chico—. ¡HYUK!... —¡que rico se sentía! Donghae estaba sorprendido de todo lo que su ángel le provocaba, de todas esas inexplicables sensaciones que le hacía sentir. El niño comenzó a sentirse algo húmedo, miró su erección y vio un líquido salir de la punta—. ¿Qué… qué es? Mgh…

—Presemen, cariño —sonrió con lujuria el ángel negro.

—¿Qué…? —cuestionó completamente ruborizado el menor.

—El presemen te sale cuando estás excitado… como ahora…

—Pre… mghhh…. Ahhh… ¿presemen?

—Sí, Donghae. Quiero enseñarte algo nuevo… —¡Donghae quería aprender todo lo que su ángel le podía enseñar! Sin rechistar, el niño asintió con la cabeza.

 

_ Las viandas para el vientre, y el vientre para las viandas; pero tanto al uno como a las otras destruirá Dios. Pero el cuerpo no es para la fornicación, sino para el Señor, y el Señor para el cuerpo. _

_ Corintios 6:13 _

 

Con un ágil movimiento, Hyukjae colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas al niño. Donghae gritó bajo, sorprendido al sentir cómo su ángel le bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer hasta las rodillas dejando completamente descubierto su trasero. Los ojos negros del nigromante se tornaron en un intenso carmesí cuando frente a él se visualizó la entrada estrecha de Donghae. Tan hermosamente virginal era el humano, tan delicioso era el aroma fértil y puro del niño, tan jodidamente esponjoso era su culo que Hyukjae tuvo que clavarse los colmillos en la lengua para reprimir el diabólico rugido de lujuria que se le iba a escapar de la boca. Tal vez el menor era delgado, sí, ¡pero qué buen culo tenía! ¡Vaya par de nalgas! Las ganas de morder y darle unos buenos azotes a ese trasero contaminaron el cuerpo del demonio. No pudo evitar darle una ligera nalgada al azabache. Donghae brincó de susto al recibir el azote en sus nalgas.

—Mgh… —el niño se mordió los labios.

—Que rico eres por aquí, cariño.

Hyukjae acercó su rostro al culo de Donghae y, sin previo aviso, lamió con gula la raja en el culo esponjoso del azabache.

—¡HYUK! —gritó Donghae. ¿Qué hacía su ángel? ¿Qué acaso no sabía lo que salía por ahí—. Hyuk… no… ahí… mghhh… ahí no… — _ ¿por qué si sabía que eso definitivamente estaba mal lo disfrutaba tanto? _ Donghae no lo entendía. No lograba comprender porque gemía y se erizaba de placer cada vez que la lengua del ángel negro mordía sus nalgas y lamía su entrada anal. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso se sentía tan delicioso?

El rubio no paraba de degustar a su niño, Donghae era sabroso. Era tan estúpidamente estrecho y tan jodidamente dulce como un caramelo. Su entrada cada vez se dilataba más con cada lamida, abriéndose paso la fogosa lengua en el interior caliente del azabache. Cuando el demonio sintió que Donghae ya podía, al menos, recibir su lengua entera, metió lentamente el musculo en el ano del jovencito. Donghae emitió un gemido ahogado cuando sintió esa lengua penetrarlo en ese lugar tan íntimo.

—¡Hyuuuk! Ahhhhhh… eso no…. no va….mghhhhhhhh… eso no va ahí… Hyukkie... —gemía con locura el menor. ¡Qué bien se sentía! ¡Oh, señor, que delicia!

Sin hacerse esperar, la lengua ardiente del incubo comenzó a entrar y salir del interior del humano, penetrándolo lentamente al principio y después más rápido hasta lograr una feroz penetración. Hyukjae masturbó el miembro erecto del niño al compás de sus embestidas y a él mismo. Necesitaba tanta atención su erección. Lentamente, Donghae fue cayendo en el más intenso placer, su mente se nubló completamente de lujuria y ganas de más, mucho más.

—Más… más… Hyukkie… ahhhhhhh… mgh… más…. —Tus deseos son órdenes, pequeño humano…, pensó el demonio—. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

_ Porque el deseo de la carne es contra el Espíritu, y el del Espíritu es contra la carne; y éstos se oponen entre sí, para que no hagáis lo que quisiereis. _

_ Gálatas 5:17 _

 

El orgasmo finalmente atacó el cuerpo del niño y junto con él lo hizo Hyukjae. Donghae apenas y tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, sólo se dejó caer sobre el verde pasto.

—Hae… ¿estás bien, pequeño? —Hyukjae subió el bóxer y el pantalón del niño, le colocó bien su camisa blanca y, con mucho cariño, acunó al menor entre sus brazos.

—Hyuk… —susurró el humano.

—Dime, pequeño —pegó su frente a la del niño y sonrió al ver esa sonrojada carita y ojitos cerrados.

—Yo… te quiero mucho… —Hyukjae abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Besó la frente del menor.

—También yo, Hae —Donghae se acurrucó en el pecho del ángel y Hyukjae lo abrazó más fuerte.

¿Lo quería? ¿De verdad lo quería? Sí. Ese pequeño humano se había robado en tan poco tiempo una parte de él. Su cariño. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Tal vez debería de averiguarlo… más tarde. La pareja se quedó abrazada y en total silencio por varios minutos más, escuchando la orquesta natural de bosque.

—Pequeño…

—¿Hum?

—Ya es mediodía.

Donghae abrió los ojos y saltó en el regazo de Hyukjae.— ¿¡Mediodía!? ¡Mi tío debe de estarme buscando! Le dije que sólo iba a tardar una hora.

—Tranquilo, cielo. Ven, te llevo a tu casa —el demonio extendió sus alas y tomo al niño entre sus brazos.

En quince minutos Donghae ya se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque cerca de su hogar.

—¡Hyukkie, me tengo que ir! —dijo desesperado el azabache.

—Está bien, pequeño. Te veo mañana.

—¡Sí! —Donghae corrió hacia el ángel y, poniéndose de puntillas, besó los labios del rubio. La mente de Hyukjae se bloqueó.

Donghae se dio la vuelta para ir a su hogar, pero la mano de su ángel le detuvo haciéndolo girar de nuevo hacía él. Los gruesos y ardientes labios del demonio se estamparon con los suaves y dulces del humano.

—Nos vemos mañana, cariño —dijo Hyukjae en un débil susurro separándose de los labios de su Donghae.

—S… sí… sí, Hyukkie… —dijo Donghae aún con los ojos cerrados.

Regalándole un último beso a la punta de la nariz del niño, el ente emprendió el vuelo. Donghae miró con ojitos brillantes como su ángel volaba sobre él y desaparecía de su vista. Era tan hermoso, sabía que su ángel guardián era el más guapo de todos. Estaba tan ensimismado observando a Hyukjae, que no se dio cuenta del hombre de cabellos rubios oscuros que se abría paso entre los arbustos.

—¿Donghae? —el mencionado brincó al escuchar esa voz.

—Tío… —Leeteuk escuchó el sonido de unas enormes alas agitarse y observó los pinos moverse como si una ventisca soplara hacia ellos. Había notado igual cómo Donghae observaba algo o a alguien arriba—. ¿Con quién estabas?

—Yo… con… con nadie, tío —el azabache no sabía mentir y menos podía hacerlo con su tío. Leeteuk pudo sentir un aura negativa. Demasiado oscura. Observó la nieve y pudo notar frente a Donghae otro par de huellas que parecían ser de unos zapatos de vestir y no del tenis de su sobrino.

—No mientas, Hae —dijo en tono severo—. Esas huellas no son tuyas. ¿Con quién estabas?

El niño observó las huellas. Sí, eran de los zapatos de Hyukjae. Sin saber qué decir, sólo pudo morderse los labios y bajar la mirada. —Yo… tengo… tengo un nuevo amigo.

—¿Cómo se llama ese nuevo amigo y quién es?

—Se llama… se llama… Emmm… ¿Eunhyuk? ¡Sí! Se llama Eunhyuk —dijo más que satisfecho el azabache. Sin embargo su tío aun no se creía sus palabras. Sabía que no decía la verdad. Pero, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? Donghae nunca le había mentido, ¿por qué lo hacía ahora?

—¿Desde hace cuando lo conoces, Donghae? ¿Sabes al menos en dónde vive y cuántos años tiene?

—Él… tiene mi edad y vive… cerca…

—¿Cerca?

—Sí, cerca.

—¿No te he dicho que no hables con extraños? ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?

—Él es mi amigo… —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Me dijiste que sólo ibas a estar aquí una hora, Donghae. ¡Y tuve que venir a buscarte porque no llegabas! ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? De seguro estabas con ese Eunhyuk, ¿verdad?

—Yo lo quiero mucho…

—Donghae.

—¡Lo siento! —el niño se acercó a Jungsoo y lo abrazó muy fuerte. No quería que su tío se molestara con él, pero tampoco podía decirle que estaba con su ángel guardián. ¿Qué tal si le prohibía verlo o algo así? Donghae no podía estar sin ver a Hyukjae.

Leeteuk sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo al pequeño Donghae. —No quiero que me vuelvas a mentir, Donghae. Eso es muy malo.

—Perdón, tío.

—Está bien. Vamos, Siwon también está preocupado por ti —Leeteuk apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza del niño y regresó su mirada hacia esas huellas. Fue entonces cuando notó algo desconcertante, sólo había un par de huellas en todo el lugar. ¿Por qué no habían más huellas de ida o de vuelta? Recordó a Donghae observar hacía arriba y ese sonido de esas alas… no podía ser… miró a su alrededor pero no pudo percibir a nadie más que a ellos dos—. Vamos, Hae.

Sin más que decir, Leeteuk y Donghae regresaron a su hogar. Donghae se sentía tan aliviado de poder haber salido de ese pequeño problema, y Leeteuk estaba pensando en esas huellas. Sabía que había alguien más ahí. Lo sabía.

Y lo iba a encontrar.

 

_ Oísteis que fue dicho: No cometerás adulterio. 28 Pero yo os digo que cualquiera que mira a una mujer para codiciarla, ya adulteró con ella en su corazón. 29 Por tanto, si tu ojo derecho te es ocasión de caer, sácalo, y échalo de ti; pues mejor te es que se pierda uno de tus miembros, y no que todo tu cuerpo sea echado al infierno. 30 Y si tu mano derecha te es ocasión de caer, córtala, y échala de ti; pues mejor te es que se pierda uno de tus miembros, y no que todo tu cuerpo sea echado al infierno. _

_ Mateo 5: 27—30 _


	5. Capítulo 4

Leeteuk observaba detenidamente el rostro durmiente de Donghae como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo y como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante que hacer. En realidad, el pequeño humano era la joya más preciosa y valiosa para el rubio, no había nada más por qué vivir que su lindo sobrino. Leeteuk podría dar la vida por ese pequeño quinceañero que se deslizaba de la nube más alta dentro de sus sueños.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado del azabache, y acarició los lacios cabellos de su sobrino mientras dormía. Sonrió al recordar al niño cuando tenía cinco añitos y le había apodado como "Teukie" o "Teuk", ¿la razón? ¡Ni siquiera él la sabía! Pero tampoco le importo mucho, amaba ese sonidito infantil de la voz de Donghae cuando le hablaba con ese gracioso apodo. Más tarde Siwon le había agregado el "Lee", tampoco sabía el por qué aunque tampoco le importaba. Su nombre real era Park Jungsoo, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho. En realidad no había nada que le importara más que Donghae, y era por esa razón por la que estaba preocupado por el chico.

No había podido olvidar esa negatividad que había sentido en el bosque y la mentira del niño. Donghae jamás le había mentido e insistía en que quería conocer el por qué ahora lo estaba haciendo. Más que el "por qué", quería saber quién. Y ese "quién" sabía que era ese tal Eunhyuk. No había casas cerca, así que no podía ser alguien de la cuidad o del pueblo más cercano. Y esas huellas… algo estaba mal. Jungsoo sabía que algo andaba mal. Lo sentía en su corazón.

Dando un profundo suspiro, el rubio se agacho para besar la frente del durmiente Donghae, quien se quejó entre sueños de una manera demasiado infantil y hermosa, haciendo sonreír a su tío.

—Pequeño y hermoso Donghae… no quiero que el mal toque tu alma —hizo con su dedo la señal de la cruz en la frente de Donghae y volvió depositar un dulce beso sobre la suavecita piel del humano—. Sigue soñando, mi niño.

Jungsoo dio una última mirada al azabache antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

—Dime que te preocupa —escucho la voz de Siwon a sus espaldas—. No puedes ocultarlo, Teuk. Tampoco puedes ocultar que eso que te preocupa es por Donghae. Dime qué pasa.

Jungsoo volvió a soltar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo. —Insisto en qué había alguien más ahí en el bosque, Siwon.

—Hae dijo que era su amigo. Ese tal Eunhyuk, ¿no?

—No, no, no. Había algo más. Pude sentirlo. Esa negatividad… esa maldad y esa… lujuria… —dijo Leeteuk algo desconcertado.

—Tranquilo, Teuk. Hae no nos ocultaría las cosas.

—¿Y si no lo he criado bien? —cuestionó con tristeza.

—No digas tonterías, Teuk. Has criado muy bien al cachorro, no se ha desviado del camino en estos quince años y no lo hará ahora. Tú y yo lo protegemos de todo mal, no te preocupes.

—Es que… —las lágrimas no tardaron en bañar el rostro preocupado de Jungsoo. Quería demasiado a ese niño—. Lo quiero tanto, Siwon. Todos estos años ha sido mi niño. Todos estos años me he acostumbrado tanto a ver su mirada de cachorro, su tierna sonrisa y su alma tan pura. ¡No sabría qué hacer si algo malo le pasara!

El pelinegro inmediatamente se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza, brindándole su apoyo a través de ese cariñoso acto.— Lo sé, Teuk. Lo sé. No llores, Hae está bien. Nada malo va a pasarle. También daría mi vida para protegerlo, lo sabes.

—Sí… sí, lo sé —con mucho trabajo, Jungsoo logró tranquilizar su sollozo. Se despegó de Siwon y limpió sus lágrimas—. Creo que debo dormir. Necesito estar más tranquilo.

—Velaré el sueño de Hae para que estés más tranquilo, ya sabes que no duermo tanto —dijo Siwon en tono suave.

—Tampoco yo, pero ahora sí necesito dormir. Te agradecería mucho que te quedaras con Hae mientras duerme, estaré más tranquilo.

—Así será —el pelinegro asintió y le regaló una tierna sonrisa a su compañero.

Jungsoo se metió a su habitación para dormir unas cuantas horas. Muchas en realidad.

Siwon entró en la habitación de Donghae. Se acercó a la cama para observarlo dormir. Tan lindo, tan puro y tan frágil se veía el cachorro con su pijama de pececitos, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos cerrados.

—Eres la creación perfecta, pequeño —sonrió Siwon a Donghae.

Se paró en el balcón y observó la estrellada bóveda nocturna. El silencio y la paz gobernaban. Las sombras invadían todo el bosque, pero no el corazón de Siwon. Cerró la puerta de cristal al lado de la cama de Donghae que daba camino al balcón y dejó abierta la enorme cortina, dejando que la luz de la luna menguante iluminara la habitación del niño. Siwon jaló un sillón y se sentó al lado de la cama de Donghae y frente al balcón.

—Hmmm… —escuchó quejarse al niño entre sueños. Sonrió al ver cómo Donghae se revolvía entre las sábanas hasta tener otra posición para dormir—. Hum… Hyuk… —el pelinegro frunció el ceño y agudizó el oído. ¿Por qué Donghae llamaba al tal Eunhyuk mientras dormía?—. Hyukkie… —repitió el niño.

El pelinegro agudizo su mirada hacia la oscuridad del bosque. No podía verlo, ni olfatearlo, pero sí podía sentirlo. Sentía que algo se avecinaba, pero no sabía qué. Se puso de pie, tomó el rosario y la biblia que estaban en un mueble de pared en la habitación de Donghae, donde tenía imágenes y muñecos de barro de los santos. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y observó con una mirada un tanto amenazante la oscuridad nocturna.

—Nadie osará en manchar el alma pura de los hijos de Dios —su mirada filosa se clavó más allá de las sombras—. Eunhyuk…

En total silencio y paz, Siwon comenzó a leer la biblia entre susurros. Se quedó toda la noche protegiendo y velando el sueño de Donghae.

—Génesis… —se escuchó la suave voz de Siwon espantando las sombras—. Al principio Dios creó el cielo y la tierra. La tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, las tinieblas cubrían el abismo, y el soplo de Dios se aleteaba sobre las aguas. Entonces Dios dijo: "Que exista la luz". Y la luz existió. Dios vio que la luz era buena, y separó la luz de las tinieblas; y llamó Día a la luz y Noche a las tinieblas. Así hubo una tarde y una mañana: este fue el primer día...

 

_ "Entonces dijo Dios: Hagamos al hombre a nuestra imagen, conforme a nuestra semejanza; y señoree en los peces del mar, en las aves de los cielos, en las bestias, en toda la tierra, y en todo animal que se arrastra sobre la tierra. _

_ Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen, a imagen de Dios lo creó; varón y hembra los creó. _

_ Y los bendijo Dios, y les dijo: Fructificad y multiplicaos; llenad la tierra, y sojuzgadla, y señoread en los peces del mar, en las aves de los cielos, y en todas las bestias que se mueven sobre la tierra. _

_ Y dijo Dios: He aquí que os he dado toda planta que da semilla, que está sobre toda la tierra, y todo árbol en que hay fruto y que da semilla; os serán para comer. _

_ Y a toda bestia de la tierra, y a todas las aves de los cielos, y a todo lo que se arrastra sobre la tierra, en que hay vida, toda planta verde les será para comer. Y fue así. _

_ Y vio Dios todo lo que había hecho, y he aquí que era bueno en gran manera. Y fue la tarde y la mañana el día sexto." _

_ Génesis 1-26:31 _

 

Hyukjae observaba desde la ventana de su habitación de hotel a la luna menguante posada en lo más alto del manto estrellado. Sus ojos negros no perdían detalle de la luz nocturna. En su mente vagaba el recuerdo de su niño azabache, el sabor de su cuerpo y la sensibilidad de su piel. No había un sólo rincón en el cuerpo de Donghae que el demonio no deseara. No había un sólo gesto, una sola palabra, una sola cosa que Hyukjae no atesorara del pequeño humano.

Las horas pasaban lentamente como si quisieran atormentar su alma perdida en alguna parte del infierno. Ya habían pasado más de once horas desde que había visto a su niño, lo extrañaba tanto. Iría a verlo si no fuera por la reunión que iba a tener en menos de diez minutos.

Además de haber llegado a Corea del Sur únicamente para alimentarse, había una razón aún más poderosa para estar ahí. Desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en tierra coreana, había sentido una energía angelical en los alrededores, esa energía inconfundible y que había estado buscando desde que cierto rumor había llegado a sus agudos oídos. El demonio tenía espías por todos lados del mundo, en cada rincón de cada continente, él se enteraba de todo especialmente si eran cosas sobre él. Especialmente si eran cosas que le interesaban.

—Oye, los otros cinco ya están aquí —se escuchó la gruesa voz del demonio pelirrojo, nombrado Heechul, en la puerta de la habitación.

Hyukjae se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su compañero de habitación. —¿Los has llevado a la sala principal?

—Obvio, no me creas tan estúpido —dijo el pelirrojo con molestia.

—No me hables en ese tono, Asmodeo —los ojos del demonio líder brillaron como dos rubíes en la oscuridad.

—Y tú no me llames así, "Hyukjae" —dijo en tono burlón el pelirrojo—. Ya te dije que me llames "Heechul".

—Y tú debes de saber que me vale una real mierda lo que me pidas, hijo de puta —rugió el enojado ente caminando fuera de su habitación sin darle la más mínima importancia al pelirrojo que lo miraba con odio desde la puerta.

Heechul rodó los ojos y caminó detrás de Hyukjae. El demonio líder abrió una enorme puerta negra. Una oscura sala, con una gran mesa rectangular en medio, ventanales enormes que dejaban que la luz de luna y el aire nocturno se cuelen a través de ellas, pinturas religiosas en la pared y una preciosa araña en el techo fue lo que encontró el rubio cuando dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Pero eso no fue todo lo que encontró adentro. Cinco pares de ojos plateados lo miraban con cautela en medio de las reinantes sombras de la noche.

Hyukjae soltó una diabólica carcajada al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas adquirían ese característico tono maquiavélico de carmesí y devolvía una mirada de burla a todos que lo taladraban depredadoramente. Caminó con elegancia hacía un lado de la habitación, acomodando su elegante traje Valentino negro, y apretó el interruptor de luz. Las preciosas lámparas de techo alumbraron toda la estancia. Hyukjae se dio media vuelta y observó con una sonrisa en sus labios a sus distinguidos invitados. Todos y cada uno de ellos vistiendo casi de la misma manera que él, con elegantes trajes, y dueños de una belleza sin igual como cualquier hijo de la oscuridad.

—Bienvenidos, mis queridos pecados. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verlos! —sonrió forzadamente a todos los demonios sentados en sus sillas frente a la mesa y caminó hacia su lugar, al frente.

—Puedo imaginar lo mucho que nos has extrañado. Yo especialmente te he echado tanto de menos… —habló con sarcasmo un varón de piel blanca, con cabellos rubios y mechones castaños; vistiendo una camisa de manga larga blanca con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, pantalones negros y chaqueta del mismo color, y un sombrero negro con una pequeña pluma a un lado, miraba con altanería a Hyukjae desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—Oh, querido Amón, claro que puedo imaginármelo —sonrió el demonio líder mostrando sus colmillos.

—Yo te he extrañado muchísimo más, querido… —una sensual voz se escuchó al lado de Hyukjae—. Especialmente en las noches... —Hyukjae miró a su lado izquierdo. Un bellísimo joven de cabellos blancos y mechones negros, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y esponjosos, vestido con traje y sombrero negro, observaba traviesamente al rubio demonio sin ocultar el deseo en sus negras pupilas. Hyukjae sonrió de lado.

—Vaya, Mammon, creo que tú debiste de ser la lujuria y no la jodida avaricia. El papel de puta te queda mucho mejor que a Asmodeo —ladró un celoso chico de cabellos castaños oscuros, piel blanca y labios gruesos, vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa de manga de tres cuarto con cuadros negros y blancos, y chaleco azul zafiro. Observaba con mirada depredadora al demonio de cabellos blancos que más bien parecía un hermoso muñeco.

Hyukjae se carcajeó. —El papel de celoso y dolor en el culo te queda mucho mejor que el de puta a Mammon. ¿Me tienes envidia, Leviatán? —el nombrado frunció el ceño.

—Puedes follarme cuando quieras, cariño —dijo el peliblanco, Mammon, al castaño oscuro mirándolo con lascivia.

—¿Podrían dejar de decir estupideces y comenzar la jodida reunión? —bufó un pelinegro, de gruesa complexión. Vistiendo una elegante camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y una gabardina negra.

—Tranquilo, Belcebú. Prometo traerte una bandeja llena de comida si cierras tu puto hocico —el demonio de cabellos negros afinó su malvada mirada—. Deberías aprender a Belfegor… —Hyukjae miró la silla de al lado de Belcebú. Un joven, con la piel blanquísima y cabellos negros azulados, vestido completamente de negro, desde su chaqueta hasta los zapatos italianos, observaba con fastidio a todos en la sala—. El hijo de puta no ha dicho ni una sola palabra. Él no es un dolor en el culo como todos ustedes.

—Sólo di lo que tengas que decir y acaba con esta mierda —dijo el pelinegro azulado sin mirar a Hyukjae.

—Este hotel está lleno de humanos… —dijo Heechul entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado derecho de Hyukjae—. Creo que deberían de usar un nombre apropiado y no los de la estúpida biblia.

—Heechul tiene razón —dijo Hyukjae.

—¿Heechul? —dijo con burla Leviatán—. Ese es un nombre estúpido.

—Lo verdaderamente estúpido es que celes a un hijo de puta que está más follado que la prostituta más barata de Francia —dijo Heechul con rabia al castaño oscuro. Leviatán sólo se mordió la lengua y Mammon sonrió con vanidad.

—Como sea —dijo desinteresadamente Hyukjae—. Mi nombre será Lee Hyukjae en lo que tratamos de solucionar esta mierda que ya me está calentando los huevos. Si usamos y nos hablamos por nuestros verdaderos nombres y llega a oídos "angelicales" —dijo con asco—. Tendremos problemas, ya lo saben —los demonios asintieron, su líder tenía razón—. Asmodeo se ha nombrado como "Kim Heechul", así que comiencen a llamarlo así. Ahora, piensen sus nombres y díganmelos. Mammon —llamó el rubio.

—Bien… creo que usar un nombre coreano es lo mejor…

—Obviamente —dijo Heechul rodando los ojos. Los dos pecados, Mammon y Asmodeo, no eran muy buenos amigos. Digamos que sus caracteres chocaban bastante.

—Ya lo sé, Heechul… bien… mi nombre será… Lee Sungmin —dijo Mammon, la avaricia.

—Seré Cho Kyuhyun —dijo Leviatán, la envidia.

—Kim Youngwoon —se nombró Amón, la ira.

Belfegor resopló con fastidio y sin otro nombre en mente, en realidad no le importaba, dijo, —Seré Kim Jongwoon —dijo la pereza.

—Te has esforzado demasiado, Jongwoon —dijo con burla Youngwoon.

—Me importa una mierda —respondió el pelinegro azulado.

—Seré Shin Donghee —dijo Belcebú, la gula.

—Kim Heechul —dijo Asmodeo, la lujuria.

—Muy bien, pequeños saltamontes —sonrió Hyukjae—. Ahora, tenemos un asunto muy importante de qué hablar…

El silencio inundó toda la habitación. Los seis pares de pupilas plateadas miraban con atención al rubio ángel caído.

—Me imagino que como todos ustedes ya deben de saber… —comenzó a hablar Hyukjae. Colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos—. El apocalipsis está muy cerca, casi pisándonos los talones. El día del Juicio Final, en donde nuestros queridos hermanos ángeles del cielo vendrán a buscar a los humanos de buen corazón y los devolverán al Edén donde la puta de Lilith abandonó a Adán por sexo con nuestro hermano Asmodeo, ósea Heechul, y donde la sumisa de Eva se dejó tentar por su humilde servidor… —decía con dramatismo, ocasionando risas en los demás nigromantes—.  Y nosotros, los malos ángeles caídos, devoraremos al resto de los pecadores, está más cerca que año nuevo. Pero… hay un problema —Hyukjae observó a Heechul, dándole la pauta para hablar.

—Desde hace dieciséis años, cuando estaba aquí en Seúl, escuché un rumor. Ese rumor es con respecto a la fecha del Apocalipsis. Como todos bien sabemos, esta fecha la hemos estado esperando desde que caímos; y como también saben, masacraremos a todos los humanos que merezcan el infierno. Y eso es exactamente lo que el de arriba no quiere.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionó Jongwoon con el seño fruncido.

—A que nuestro querido ex papi quiere darle otra oportunidad, como siempre, a su querida y más grande creación.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —dijo Youngwoon aporreando su mano en la mesa—. ¡Nadie puede cambiar el final de los tiempos y más cuando faltan meses!

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Heechul? —cuestionó furioso Kyuhyun.

—Estoy más que seguro. Hace unas semanas pude sentir un cambio de energía, especialmente aquí en Seúl.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —cuestionó con pesadez Sungmin.

—Que un ángel está cerca. Y no cualquier ángel, querido Minnie. Un arcángel.

—¿Y? Todos sabemos que tanto ángeles como arcángeles bajan a la tierra como nosotros —dijo Shindong.

—Este no es cualquier ángel. Pero antes que nada, déjenme decirles el plan de Dios. Esto lo sabemos sólo Hyukjae y yo, y ustedes cinco dentro de unos segundos. Ningún otro demonio puede saberlo.

—Bueno, dilo entonces —habló Jongwoon.

—El de arriba ya lo había hecho antes con Jesús de Nazaret, ¿recuerdan? Él mandó a su hijo para limpiar los pecados de los humanos con su sacrificio, y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, los descendientes de esos humanos que fueron purificados tarde o temprano volvieron a caer en el pecado. Después de eso, Dios no ha vuelto a meter las manos al fuego por sus hijos mortales. Hasta ahora. Pero esta vez, no piensa volver a sacrificar a un hijo suyo, el humano que envió está destinado a hacer el bien y probar que aun se puede confiar en la humanidad.

—¡Eso es una mierda! —rugió Youngwoon.

—Ciertamente lo es —dijo Hyukjae.

—Bueno, es obvio cuál es nuestro propósito… —todos miraron a Kyuhyun—. Encontrar al chico y asesinarlo.

—No es tan simple como crees, Kyuhyun —dijo Heechul—. Todos los humanos tienen el mismo aroma cuando son vírgenes, su aroma distintivo es muy débil si no han fornicado, lo sabes —Hyukjae sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Heechul. Eso era mentira, tal vez todos los humanos tenían el mismo aroma cuando eran castos, pero su Donghae tenía un aroma completamente diferente incluso siendo virgen. Ya se imaginaba el delicioso aroma de su niño cuando perdiera su virginidad, lo volvería completamente demente.

—Entonces sólo tenemos que follarnos a todos en Seúl —dijo Sungmin entre risas.

—No digas estupideces. Además no es tan simple. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que hay un arcángel por los alrededores? Estoy casi seguro de que él debe de estar cuidando del humano. Ya saben cómo son los arcángeles, le debe estar lavando el cerebro al humano y puedo jurarles que ese mocoso ni sabe de sexo.

—Que vida tan miserable —dijo burlescamente Kyuhyun—. Aun así, si el humano pierde la castidad, ¿cómo sabremos cuál es el indicado?

—Su aroma será como una droga para nosotros. Su aroma será inconfundible, así lo sabremos.

—Bien —dijo de nuevo Hyukjae—. Primero tendremos que encontrar al arcángel, es seguro que donde él esté estará el humano. Tendremos que estar muy alertas, ya saben el por qué es difícil encontrar a un arcángel, los hijos de puta saben esconderse bien. Tal vez no podamos sentir su energía, pero eso es porque estamos lejos de él. Saben que mientras más cerca estén de una criatura divina más difícil es reconocerla, algo que es diferente a nosotros. Nuestra energía es tan negativa, que mientras más cerca se está de nosotros más rápido nos reconocen, especialmente un arcángel. Así que sean discretos y minimicen su energía para que no los encuentren.

—¿Quién es el arcángel? —cuestionó Shindong.

—Eso es fácil —respondió el diabólico líder—. ¿A quién más enviaría el Altísimo para proteger y guiar a su hijo que salvará de nuevo a toda la raza humana?

Todos en la habitación callaron y se limitaron a esbozar una amenazante sonrisa.

—Gabriel… —dijo Jongwoon.

—Exacto, señores. El arcángel al que cazamos es Gabriel. El mismo perro que nos arrojó después de que nuestras alas fueron arrancadas.

La maldad se podía sentir en toda la habitación. Siete demonios, siete pecados, comenzarían su sanguinaria cacería con un único propósito: Encontrar al segundo hijo del cielo y aniquilarlo.

 

_ Más a los temerosos e incrédulos, a los abominables y homicidas, a los fornicarios y hechiceros, y a los idólatras, y a todos los mentirosos, su parte será en el lago ardiendo con fuego y azufre, que es la muerte segunda. _

_ Apocalipsis 21:8 _

 

Donghae abrió los ojos con pereza a las siete en punto de la mañana. Era lunes y sólo significaba una cosa… escuela. Se frotó los ojos como un cachorro y bostezó ampliamente.

—¡Oh, cielos! Podrías comerme, Hae —dijo Siwon entre risas.

El niño abrió los ojitos acuosos y miró a Siwon abrir la puerta del balcón. El aire mañanero entró acariciando los cabellos lacios de Donghae. —Buenos días, Siwon.

—Buenos días, Hae —el pelinegro se acercó y besó la frente del azabache. Donghae sólo sonrió y volvió a acobijarse entre las sábanas. —No, no, no, muchachito. Es lunes y tienes que ir a clase. Así que ponte de pie, dormilón.

—Siwiiiii… —dijo el pequeño humano revolviéndose sobre el colchón—. Cinco minutitos maaas…

—Ni cinco ni dos, bello durmiente. Ahora lávate la cara y ponte tu uniforme que tu tío y yo tenemos que ir a trabajar —Donghae hizo un puchero y miró como ángel perdido a Siwon. Eso fue suficiente para el pelinegro—. ¡Ayyy, niño! Sólo cinco minutos y ya.

—¡Siiii! —el menor se envolvió de nuevo con sus sábanas.

Diez minutos más tarde, Donghae se dio una caliente ducha y se cepilló el cabello. Se colocó su pantalón azul de cuadros blancos y su camisa blanca de uniforme, su suéter tejido color gris y su gorro haciéndole juego, junto con su par de tenis blanco y cogió su mochila. Bajó olímpicamente la escalera y corrió a la cocina donde un delicioso chocolate humeante y panes recién horneados le esperaban en la mesa.

—Buenos días, Hae —Jungsoo se acercó a su sobrino y besó su frente—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—¡Sip! Dormí bien, tío —respondió Donghae esbozando una hermosa sonrisa.

Media hora después, el niño ya estaba dentro del Chevy azul imperial de Jungsoo en camino hacia su escuela. Donghae miraba con tristeza el bosque a través de la ventana, esta mañana no vería a Hyukjae. ¡Había olvidado decirle a su ángel que tenía que ir a clases en la mañana! Que tonto. Sólo esperaba que Hyukkie no se enojara con él.

—Pórtate bien, Hae. Nos vemos a la una de la tarde —Donghae miró a su tío y le sonrió. Ya había llegado a su escuela. Se bajó del auto y se colocó su mochila.

—Nos vemos en la tarde, tío —dijo el azabache despidiéndose con su mano de Teukie. El rubio aceleró y siguió su camino.

Donghae dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la escuela. Estaba distraído viendo el suelo y pensando en cierto sexy rubio, que no se dio cuenta del varón que tenía en frente hasta que chocó con una fuerte masa de músculos.

—¡Auch! ¡Lo siento! —dijo sobándose la cabeza y alzando la mirada. Sus ojitos brillaron de emoción y felicidad al ver al causante de su torpeza frente a él—. ¡Hyukkie! ¿Cómo sabes que esta es mi escuela?

Hyukjae observó detenidamente a la tierna belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos. Donghae se veía tan lindo con su uniforme.

—Hola, Hae. Siempre sé dónde estás, cariño —Hyukjae se acercó al azabache y acarició sus cabellos—. ¿Tienes que entrar a la escuela?

—¡Claro que sí, Hyukkie! Me pondrán faltas y me retrasaré en mis tareas si no lo hago.

—Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si mejor salimos nosotros juntos? Vamos al cine, a algún parque a caminar, o no sé, a donde tú quieras ir —Donghae se mordió los labios. Él jamás había faltado a alguna clase a excepción de cuando estaba enfermo. Además, ¿sería cómo escaparse de clase? ¡No podría hacer algo así!

—Hyukkie… de verdad tengo que entrar a la escuela…

—¡Oh, vamos! —Hyukjae hizo un gesto de tristeza y se puso de cuclillas frente al humano—. ¿No quieres estar conmigo, bebe?

—Sí quiero… —decía Donghae jugando con su suéter. Estaba algo nervioso.

—¿Entonces? No pasará nada malo si faltas un día. Además estarás conmigo, cielo.

Era verdad, si su ángel decía que no era malo entonces simplemente no lo era. Hyukjae jamás le mentiría.

—¿No es algo malo, verdad?

—Claro que no lo es si estás conmigo, Hae —le sonrió el ángel de alas negras.

El niño brincó de emoción y se colgó del cuello de Hyukjae. El ángel, con una sonrisa en los labios, se puso de pie con Donghae en brazos.

—¡Si no es malo, entonces sí me voy contigo!

El ente observó detenidamente el bonito rostro de Donghae, ese suerte y el gorro le hacían ver como un crio. Por alguna extraña razón, la plática de la noche pasada regresó a su mente. Si atrapaban al humano y el apocalipsis se llevaba a cabo, estaba seguro de que Donghae iría a los cielos, alejándose para siempre de él. No, no quería que nada alejara a ese precioso humano de él. Donghae era suyo y ningún poder espiritual o divino podría arrebatarlo de su lado.

—¿Qué tienes, Hyukkie? —cuestionó Donghae al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su ángel.

—Nada, Hae. Es sólo que… no importa lo que pase, tú siempre vas a estar a mi lado y yo siempre voy a protegerte.

Hyukjae bajó a Donghae y tomó su mano. Juntos caminaron a la esquina y doblaron. El niño abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio frente a él un bellísimo cadillac deportivo rojo. Hyukjae abrió la puerta de copiloto y Donghae se subió, observando con diversión cada rincón del coche.

—¿Te gusta? —cuestionó Hyukjae después de subir a su auto.

—¡Es muuuy lindo! —dijo Donghae saltando sobre el asiento.

El atractivo demonio encendió su belleza carmín y aceleró, llevando al hermoso Donghae a otro lugar.

 

_ Porque así como por la desobediencia de uno solo muchos fueron constituidos pecadores, también por la obediencia de uno solo muchos serán constituidos justos. _

_ Romanos 5:19 _


	6. Capítulo 5

Donghae saltó de emoción sobre el asiento del Cadillac cuando vio un enorme letrero en particular: "Zoológico". ¡Tenía tanto tiempo que no iba al zoológico de Seúl! Él tenía que ir en las mañanas a la escuela y en la tarde con su tío a trabajar; su tío se la pasaba trabajando todo el día y Siwon también, cuando llegaba el fin de semana sólo querían quedarse a descansar en su casa. Donghae comenzaba a pensar lo monótona y aburrida que era su vida. Él quería hacer cosas nuevas, vivir muchas aventuras; descubrir, observar, crear y realizar muchísimas cosas nuevas ¿qué importaba si rompía algunas reglas? Si su ángel estaba con él, sabía que todo estaba bien. Todo humano debería de divertirse de vez en cuando, ¿cierto? Ahora que se había saltado un día completo de clases, se sentía como si fuera un reo y se hubiera escapado de la cárcel. ¡Se sentía genial! El niño era todo un rebelde.

—¿Emocionado, cariño? —cuestionó Hyukjae observando de reojo al azabache. Sonrió al ver los ojitos brillantes del niño que abrazaba con fuerza su mochila y se mordía los labios.

—¡Sí! ¡Muy, muy emocionado! —dijo Donghae volviendo a dar saltitos sobre el asiento de copiloto.

Donghae no dejaba de ser un crío frente a sus ojos. Le sorprendía demasiado que a su edad se comportara de esa manera; la mayoría de los jóvenes de quince años actuales eran rebeldes, con la mente demasiado abierta, sobre todo en temas como sexo, drogas, fiestas y alcohol. ¡Su niño ni siquiera sabía lo que era una erección! Estaba seguro que no lo hubiera sabido si no se lo hubiera mostrado el día anterior. Sin embargo, el demonio tampoco se quejaba de la inocencia de Donghae, más bien, estaba fascinado.

Hyukjae estacionó su auto, salió e inmediatamente dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta al menor. El humano dejó su mochila en el asiento y salió, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al mundo. Tomando la mano de Donghae, el rubio caminó hacia el parque del zoológico. Un travieso rubor se formó en las mejillas de Donghae al sentir el calor en la mano que estrechaba con su ángel, alzó su rostro y casi se derrite al ver esa profunda y oscura mirada escanearlo de arriba abajo sin vergüenza alguna. El niño desvió rápidamente su mirada a algún punto en el suelo y se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

—¿Por… por qué me ves así, Hyukkie? —cuestionó Donghae entre tartamudeos.

—¿Ya te había dicho lo hermoso que te ves con tu uniforme escolar?

Donghae miró con confusión su uniforme. ¿Qué tenía de lindo? Sólo eran unos tontos pantalones de cuadros como los que todos sus compañeros usaban en su escuela, obviamente, su camisa blanca, su par de tenis, su suéter tejido y su gorro. Incluso, se podría decir que ese gorro le hacía ver infantil, pero, ¿y qué? ¡Había frio! Discretamente observó de reojo a su ángel, ese pantalón ceñido a sus esbeltas piernas, la camisa lisa gris de cuello corto en V y la chaqueta de mezclilla le hacían lucir tan sexy… ¿Por qué siempre se veía tan bien?

—No es cierto… —respondió aun sin desviar su mirada del suelo.

—Claro que sí lo es, Hae.

—Que no…

Hyukjae se limitó a sonreír y estrechar entre sus brazos al pequeño humano. Conforme más se acercaban a su destino, las ansias en Donghae aumentaban con cada paso. Cuando finalmente entraron, Donghae se sintió como pez en el agua.

_ "¡Hyukkie, mira esa fuente!... ¡Hyukkie, vamos ahiii!... ¡Hyukkie, quiero un heladito…! ¡Hyukkie, quiero un algodón de azúcar, ¿me lo compras, siiii?... ¡Hyukkie, vamos al trenecito!... ¡Hyukkie, vayamos a ver a los animalitos!... ¡Hyukkie, trepemos por aquí, por ahí están las aves!... ¡Hyukkie, bajemos por aquí, por ahí están los monitos!... ¡Hyukkie, subamos por acá, ahí están las jirafas!... ¡Hyukkie, tengo sed! ¿Me compras una bebida?... Hyukkie, tengo hambre, ¡comamos pizza!... ¡Hyukkie, vayamos al parque un ratito!"… _ Para Hyukjae, fue como tener a un cachorrito saliendo por primera vez de su madriguera. La mayoría de las personas podría encontrar irritante el comportamiento de Donghae. Para Hyukjae era demasiado divertido ver al cachorro brincar y gritar de un lado a otro, subiendo y bajando, corriendo y caminando, estaba completamente satisfecho con haber llevado a su niño al zoológico.

Eran las once de la mañana, y la pareja seguía platicando en el parque del lugar. Más bien, era Donghae quien no paraba su lengua.

—…por eso yo sieeempre me duermo a las diez de la noche todos los días, para no levantarme de mal humor y poder hacer mis tareas y ayudar a mi tío. También para ir temprano al bosque los fines de semana para pintar. ¿Tú a qué hora duermes, Hyukkie? —cuestionó Donghae dándole una lamida a su helado. Hyukjae había perdido el hilo de la conversación cuando vio la rosada lengua del niño lamer con gusto el helado de coco. Su asquerosa mente pervertida no pudo evitar comparar el helado con semen. ¡Lo que daría por correrse en la boquita dulce de Donghae y observarlo tragar hasta la última gota de esperma!—. ¿Hyukkie?

—¿He? —la mente del nigromante seguía volando…

—¿A qué hora duermes? —dio una lamida más.

—No duermo —dijo sin desviar su mirada de la boca del humano.

—¿Por qué no? —Donghae abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de su ángel. ¿No dormía? ¿Era en serio?

—Porque no lo necesito —esos delgados labios deberían de tener un exquisito sabor a coco…

—¿Por qué no? —esa esponjosa lengua debería de estar deliciosamente fría…

—Porque así soy —el demonio quería prender fuego dentro de esa ardiente cueva húmeda.

—¿Por…? —sin poderlo resistir más, Hyukjae atrapó ferozmente los labios de Donghae con los suyos, metiendo su lengua sin pedir permiso. El humano brincó de susto sobre la banca del parque cuando esos gruesos y ardientes labios asaltaron los suyos. Su ángel besaba tan bien, se sentía tan correcto dejar a su ángel domarlo. La lengua experta y diabólica saboreaba cada rincón dentro de la boca sabor a coco del azabache, el niño sólo podía abrir más la boca e intentar torpemente de seguirle el ritmo a Hyukjae. ¡Santo cielo! Su ángel besaba tan rápido, tan demandantemente, que hasta su helado se le cayó al suelo. —Hyu… Hmmm… —¡rayos! Definitivamente no iba a poder seguirle el ritmo—. Hyuk…

Hyukjae se encontraba sordo en ese momento. El único sentido que estaba en su máxima potencia era el gusto. La lengua de Donghae era tan suave, sus labios tan deliciosos, su saliva tan dulce, ¿cómo carajo resistirse a tanta tentación? ¡Y más cuando era un demonio! Donghae era el pecado andante para Hyukjae. Tal vez debería convertirlo en uno. Donghae era demasiado para él mismo. Un crio de quince años dominaba al viejo demonio, ¡era estúpidamente increíble!

El beso terminó cuando el ente pudo escuchar los quejidos del menor. Abandonó muy a su pesar los afrodisiacos labios humanos y observó con total devoción el rostro sonrojado y las gotas de sudor en la frente del niño. Donghae daba bocanadas de aire, ¡casi muere asfixiado! Tal vez no fue tan grave la situación, pero el humano necesitaba tanto que el aire entrara en sus pulmones después de ese abrasador beso.

—¿Estás bien, Hae? —cuestionó Hyukjae.

—Ss… sí… yo… creo… —¿qué había sido eso? ¡Por todos los santos bíblicos! Eso había sido tan espectacular, ¿por qué no había esas cosas en los libros sagrados? ¿Por qué su tío no le había platicado antes de esa sensación?

—¿Seguro? —el demonio abrazó al humano y besó su frente. Donghae apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Hyukjae y acarició con suavidad sus labios. Aun los sentía calientes.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿"Eso" qué?

—Eso… eso de hace unos segundos…

—¿El beso? —el azabache asintió—. Ha sido eso justamente, cariño. Un beso.

Donghae negó lentamente con su cabeza.— No… los otros besos no habían sido así… —Hyukjae sonrió. Joder, ese chiquillo era tan inocente.

—Eso es porque este ha sido un beso dominante.

—¿Eso es malo?

—No. No lo es si lo haces con quien quieres —Donghae sonrió de nuevo. Definitivamente no era algo malo porque quería mucho a Hyukjae. El niño enterró más su rostro en el pecho del demonio.

Todo parecía como si fuera magia. Cada segundo que Hyukjae abrazaba a Donghae; cada segundo que Donghae se acurrucaba en Hyukjae; cada segundo que estaban juntos, era tan mágico. Donghae aun no estaba muy seguro de qué era ese sentimiento golpeando en su pecho cada vez que veía a su ángel rubio, así como el demonio no sabía qué mierda eran esas ganas de querer proteger al pequeño niño.

El sonido de un celular arruinó el momento. Hyukjae rugió bajo y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El demonio rodó los ojos con fastidió cuando vio que era Heechul quien le llamaba.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con molestia.

—¡Cuando amor! —rió Heechul, el humano no se despegó de su ángel y pudo escuchar la ronca voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¿Qué quieres, Heechul? —Donghae se preguntó si ese tal Heechul era también un ángel, tal vez los amigos de los ángeles eran otros ángeles.

—Los demás quieren decirte algo.

—¿Y?

—"Y" que necesito vengas al hotel ahora.

—¿Ahora? Ahora estoy ocupado.

—¡No jodas, Hyukjae! Mantén tu pene dentro del pantalón y tus colmillos fuera de la carne y mueve tu culo al hotel —Donghae abrió los ojos como platos, ¿estaba bien hablarle así a un ángel? ¡Obvio no! ¿Por qué Hyukjae permitía que le hablaran así?

El rubio inmediatamente se puso de pie, asustando a Donghae por un momento. —A mí no me hables así, hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

—No rugas tan fuerte, leoncito. Bueno, digamos que Jongwoon encontró algo de información y quiere que lo revises ahora.

Bufando el líder aceptó. —En unos minutos estoy ahí.

—Estaremos en la sala de juntas.

El rubio colgó su celular sin despedirse del pelirrojo. ¡Odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba ocupado! Más cuando estaba con Donghae. Quería estar más tiempo con Donghae, pero los putos pecados tenían que cagar el momento. Aunque, claro, tampoco pensaba dejar a su humano solo; Donghae se iba a ir con él. Se dio la vuelta y observó a su lindo niño sentado en la banca observando la tienda de peluches del zoológico. Ese pequeño era tan predecible. Se puso de cuclillas frente al menor y le sonrió.

—¿Ahora quieres un peluche? —el aniñado rostro de Donghae mostró una sonrisa cómplice. Sí, quería un peluche.

—No he dicho eso… —dijo en tono travieso, mordiendo su labio inferior y jugando con sus dedos.

—Aun… vamos, te compro el que quieras —el humano saltó de la banca a los brazos que lo esperaban abiertos. ¡Amaba que Hyukkie le consintiera! Siempre que salía con su tío o con Siwon, nunca le compraban muchas cosas como lo había hecho Hyukjae. Cuando iban al zoológico, no le compraban muchas golosinas, porque decían que ser goloso era malo; tampoco le compraban peluches, vasos para burbujas, globos bonitos o esas gorras con animalitos que tanto había querido desde pequeño, ¿la razón? porque eran cosas materiales. Y aun así, Hyukjae le había comprado todo lo que le había pedido. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

El pequeño Donghae abrazó con fuerza su nuevo peluche de mono que le había comprado Hyukjae. —Hae, tengo que pasar a mi hotel para revisar unas cosas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya se acabo nuestro tiempo juntos? —cuestionó Donghae con un puchero en los labios. El corazón de Hyukjae brincó en su pecho al ver esa tierna carita.

—No, cariño —acarició la barbilla del menor—. Eso quiere decir que vas a tener que venir conmigo al hotel —Hyukjae revolvió los azabaches cabellos de Donghae en su frente. El niño asintió contento, iba a seguir con Hyukjae.

Donghae abrió mucho los ojos al ver un precioso edificio frente a sus ojos. Definitivamente, el Lotte Hotel Seoul era una magnifica estructura. Nunca pensó que un ángel se hospedara en un hotel de cinco estrellas. El niño casi grita de emoción cuando vio el interior del hotel, era tan diferente a su casa hogareña. Todo era lujoso y brillante, demasiado brillante.

Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae y entraron a un elevador. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, el humano observó con una enorme sonrisa un hermoso corredor con varias puertas de madera con detalles grabados.

Hyukjae abrió la puerta que estaba al fondo, junto a una escalera.

—Ven, Hae, pasa —dijo el demonio haciéndose a un lado junto a la puerta para que el niño pasara.

La boquita del azabache se abrió por completo al ver la lujosa habitación de su ángel. Nunca había visto algo igual. Todo estaba tan limpio y tan espacioso, con estilo gótico y elegante. Sin pedir permiso, dado que la curiosidad dominaba su cuerpo, Donghae caminó por toda la habitación hasta llegar al ventanal junto a la sala. ¡Todo Seúl se podía ver desde ahí! Y era obvio dado que se encontraban en el quinceavo piso. Corrió hacia otro pasillo encontrándose con una cama enorme y, justamente frente a ella, una pared de vidrio. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era tan hermosa la habitación de su ángel. Donghae se mordió los labios y se pegó en la pared de vidrio, observando los pequeñas que se veían las personas abajo.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo emocionado que se encontraba el pequeño Donghae. Se acercó a él y enredó sus brazos en la cintura del menor, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Donghae. El humano sonrió más ampliamente al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hyukjae tan pegado al suyo. Hyukjae apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza del niño y apretó más su agarre.

—¿Te gusta la vista, Hae?

—¡Sip! Todo es muy bonito desde aquí arriba, Hyukkie —dio la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo a su ángel—. ¿Te digo un secretito, Hyukkie? —el niño se acurrucó en el pecho del rubio.

—Dime.

—Quiero estar contigo siempre.

—Siempre vas a estar conmigo.

—¿De verdad? —el menor alzó su rostro para ver al demonio—. ¿Lo prometes?

El estomago de Hyukjae se revolvió al ver esos ojitos brillantes con los que Donghae lo miraba. ¿Cómo no prometerle algo a esa cara bonita? ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa hermosa personita? Donghae, a pesar de verse frágil, era sumamente poderoso. Tan poderoso que domaba a Hyukjae por los cuernos.

—Te lo prometo, Hae.

Esta vez fue el niño el que asaltó los labios jugosos de Hyukjae. ¡Madre santa, ya no podría estar sin su ángel! Donghae se colgó del cuello de Hyukjae e intentó igualar el beso que su ángel le había dado en el zoológico. El demonio sonreía al sentir los movimientos desenfrenados del azabache, sabía lo que intentaba y sabía que se esforzaba. Pero, tal vez el menor necesitaba una segunda lección. Hyukjae llevó sus manos a los glúteos del niño y los apretó con suavidad, haciendo que Donghae gimiera en los labios del macho. Dejó por un momento los labios del niño y bajó a su mandíbula, mordiéndola y lamiéndola.

—Hyuk… —las manos del ángel no paraban, apretaban y masajeaban los glúteos esponjosos del humano—. Mghhh… —Donghae se derretía con las caricias y besos del nigromante. ¡Se sentía tan condenadamente bien!

El rubio cargó al niño, tomándolo de sus glúteos y envolviendo sus piernas en su cadera. Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella con Donghae bajo su cuerpo. Tomó las piernas del menor y se empujó entre ellas, restregándole su erecto pene bajo su pantalón.

—¡Ahhh! —gimió el humano, incapaz de suprimir los gemidos al sentir la dura carne de Hyukjae chocar entre sus nalgas, y al sentir los voraces besos que repartía por todo su cuello. ¡Todo se sentía tan malditamente delicioso!

—Delicioso… —rugió el sediento dragón—. Tan delicioso…

Tomó el suéter del humano y se lo quitó con un rápido movimiento, seguida de la camisa de uniforme. Donghae se sonrojó al sentir su pecho desnudo, y más cuando notó la oscura mirada de su ángel tornarse en un precioso carmesí.

Hyukjae se perdía en toda esa piel lechosa, más en esos dos botones rosas erectos que le pedían atención. La vulgar lengua del ángel caído saboreó con gula y lujuria los pezones del humano. No podía evitarlo, el cuerpo mortal gritaba su necesidad de aparearse como las hembras cuando están en celo. Su niño se moría por una buena follada aunque ni siquiera supiera qué jodidos significaba. ¡Y él se moría de ganas por ser el macho que le dé su primera jodida!

Donghae se aferraba a los brazos de su ángel con fuerza, temía que en cualquier momento saliera volando de la cama a causa de las embestidas que recibía del rubio. Abrió los ojos de golpe y un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió su pantalón siendo sacado de sus piernas y tirados al suelo, dejándolo sólo en calzoncillo.

—¡Hyuk! —gritó e inmediatamente cubrió su sexo con sus manos, como si no fuera suficiente el bóxer.

—Hmmm… —gimió con ronca voz el rubio—. Vamos, cariño, quita las manos de ahí.

—Ngh… pe… pero… —Hyukjae se separó un poco del niño para quitarse la chaqueta, seguida de su camisa. Donghae se mordía con fuerza los labios al ver el pecho duro y el abdomen marcado del rubio. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Será que todos los ángeles tenían ese cuerpo? Hyukjae estaba buenísimo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Donghae tomó una almohada y se tapó el rostro. ¿Qué tonterías pensaba? ¡Era una mente sucia!

—Vamos, Hae… no te tapes el rostro —Donghae bajó la almohada dejando que sólo sus ojitos estuvieran a la vista. No había nada más tierno que esa imagen para el rubio demonio.

—¿Esto… esto… está bien? —cuestionó nerviosamente el menor.

Hyukjae quitó la almohada del rostro de Donghae y se pegó más a su cuerpo semidesnudo. —Esto está muy bien, Hae —le susurró en los labios—. ¿No te gusta? —rosó sus labios con los del mortal al igual que su entrepierna, dura y deseosa—. ¿Quieres que pare?

El corazón mortal brincaba enloquecido en el pecho de Donghae. ¡Obvio que no quería que parara! Quería sentir más a Hyukjae. Sabía, de alguna tonta manera, que había algo más que podría hacer con su ángel. Algo que lo volvería demente y le fascinaría mucho más que un beso, pero no sabía qué rayos era.

—No… no pares… —había algo, una necesidad de tener a Hyukjae dentro de él. Pero, ¿cómo? Quería sentirlo más de cerca, como si pudieran fusionarse y crear una sola persona. Pero, ¿cómo? Sentía una extraña sensación de vacío, necesitaba que algo lo llenara, algo en Hyukjae lo tomara completamente. Pero, ¿qué? Quería algo, algo más—. Algo más… —gimió con ganas.

—¿Qué quieres, cariño? —rugió el demonio. Sabiendo perfectamente lo que el cuerpo humano necesitaba. Su jodido pene. ¡Oh, sí!

—Más… quiero más… Ahhhhhh —la carne dura de su ángel se friccionaba deliciosamente con la suya. Esas ganas de ir al baño comenzaban a atacar de nuevo su pene con estimulantes cosquillas. Quería tanto volver a explotar como lo había hecho la noche pasaba, dejar que esa ardiente sensación llenara y sacudiera con violencia su cuerpo. Pero quería hacerlo de una forma distinta… ¡Pero, no sabía cómo!—. Hyukkie…

El demonio le dio la vuelta al menor en un rápido movimiento, dejándolo sobre sus rodillas y su rostro descansando sobre una almohada. Le bajó el bóxer y, antes de que el niño pudiera protestar, bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y su bóxer. La llorosa erección con presemen rebotó sobre el vientre de Hyukjae una vez liberada de su prisión. Empuñó su gruesa y larga espada viril, tomándola firme con una de sus manos y, abriendo las esponjosas nalgas del niño, la pasó por la raja del culo de Donghae.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh! —el más delicioso y carnal gemido salió de los labios del humano. ¿Qué era eso? ¡Por todos los santos, se había sentido tan bien! Sentía como si el sexo de su ángel estuviera dándole una intima caricia en esa parte tan sensible que, hasta ahora, sabía que lo era—. Hyuk… ¿qué…?

El demonio siguió empujándose contra el niño, restregándole su duro pene en su estrecha entrada rosa. Joder, esto era el infierno: ardiente y excitante. Cada célula en el cuerpo del ángel brincaba de placer, cada vello se erizaba al sentir la suavidad de la entrada del menor. Su cuerpo, y más su sexo, exigía que se hundiera y profanará los más íntimos rincones del cuerpo delicioso de Donghae. Ese niño era un pecado. Un exquisito pecado en el que quería caer perdido. Amaba escuchar cómo Donghae gemía y jadeaba su nombre, cómo quería que dijera su nombre verdadero.

Todo en la mente de Donghae daba vueltas. Sentía como su mundo se agitaba con fuerza cada vez que la piel caliente de Hyukjae chocaba en su ano. Las manos del varón acariciaban su piel ardiente, y los labios ajenos besaban su espalda. Todo era tan nuevo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra, cada movimiento.

Hyukjae presionó su glande en la entrada del pequeño Donghae, dilatándolo con suaves estocadas. El cuerpo del humano se resistía debido a su castidad, el demonio se sentía en la gloría cada vez que una pequeña parte de su sexo tocaba el apretado cuerpo de Donghae. ¡Ni un centímetro de su pene daba en el culo esponjoso del azabache! Joder. Se moría por follarlo entrando con una sola estocada, pero tampoco quería ser tan bruto para lastimar a la inocente criatura.

—Ahhhh… ahhhh…. Oh, Hyukkie… Hyukkie... —Donghae estaba caliente. Ardiente. Hirviendo en calentura. La temperatura en su cuerpo había aumentado tanto, pero tampoco era como si le importara mucho. Ese calor era delicioso, más cuando sentía el mismo calor emanando de la piel de Hyukjae.

—Tienes un culo tan estrecho, cariño... —rugió el rubio con desesperante placer—. Joder, quiero entrar de una maldita vez en ti… —Hyukjae llevó una de sus manos al sexo duro de Donghae y comenzó a estimularlo.

—¡Ahhhhh! Me voy a… Hyukkie… quiero… Mghhhhhh

—¡Hyukjae, maldita sea! Te estamos esperando en el come… —una ronca voz petrificó a Donghae. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró hacia donde provenía esa desconocida voz.

Ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba un joven de aproximadamente veintiséis años. Su cabello era de un tono rojo sangre, su piel era pálida en vez de sólo blanca, sus labios rosados y era demasiado hermoso. Si no fuera por su vestimenta masculina y grave voz, Donghae hubiera jurado que era una mujer. Inmediatamente, recordando su desnudez y su postura, Donghae tomó las sábanas y se tapó por completo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Ese tipo lo había visto desnudo. El niño quería llorar, estaba tan apenado.

—¿Qué no sabes tocar la puta puerta, Heechul? —ladró el enfurecido líder al pelirrojo. ¡Maldita mierda! Estuvo a punto de meterle el pene a Donghae y Heechul tenía que arruinar el momento.

—¡Joder! ¿Te arruiné el polvo? —dijo burlescamente el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, el chiste le duró muy poco cuando vio los ojos del rubio tornarse por completo en negro con una luz en medio, como los ojos de un lobo en la noche, en su piel se marcaban las venas negras de su cuerpo y unos amenazadores colmillos salían de su boca. No era bueno hacer enojar a Hyukjae, y Heechul lo había hecho. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda sabiendo de ante mano lo que un demonio furioso podría hacer. Hyukjae era aterrador. —Bien, bien, lo siento. Te espero afuera —sin esperar una palabra del líder, Heechul salió rápido de la habitación.

Un ligero sollozo llamó la atención del demonio. Olvidando el enojo que sentía, quitó las sábanas que cubrían a su humano. Un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta cuando vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su niño.

—Hyuk… —decía Donghae hipando—. Que… que vergüenza.

—Oh, cariño —el demonio se acostó al lado de Donghae y lo cubrió con sus fuertes brazos—. Tranquilo, pequeño.

—Es que… me vio… desnudo… —el enojo en Hyukjae regresó. Ese hijo de puta había visto la preciosa desnudez de Donghae. Ya se las cobraría más tarde.

El pequeño Donghae se acurrucó en el pecho del macho y siguió llorando, mojando la piel del demonio. Hyukjae besó la frente del niño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Limpió las lágrimas en las mejillas de Donghae con los pulgares y le plantó un suave beso en los labios.

—Deja de llorar, pequeño —le dijo suavemente al humano con una sonrisa—. Fue un accidente, no te avergüences. Sólo no dejes que nadie más que no sea yo vea tu cuerpo desnudo, Hae —pegó su frente a la de Donghae y le susurró—. Sólo yo puedo ver la inmaculada desnudez de tu cuerpo —el humano se sonrojó al escuchar ese tono sensual penetrar en sus oídos. Cielos, amaba que su ángel le hablara con susurros… era tan excitante—. ¿Entendiste, Hae? Sólo frente a mí puedes quitarte la ropa. Sólo frente a mí.

—Hyuk… —gimió el niño. La dureza en su miembro había regresado. Se sentía nuevamente acalorado. ¿Y cómo no estarlo cuando Hyukjae había vuelto a colocarse sobre él? ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando tenía a aquel macho sobre su cuerpo?

—Dímelo, Hae. Di que sólo mis ojos pueden ver tu piel desnuda. Que sólo mis labios pueden besarla. Que sólo mi lengua puede saborearte. Que sólo mis manos pueden tocarte, acariciarte y hacerte hervir en pasión —el experto cazador acercó sus labios al oído humano, diciendo cada palabra en un tono entre amenazante y erótico; como si las palabras pronunciadas fueran delicadas caricias tocando la piel de Donghae—. Si no es conmigo, no lo será con nadie.

—Hyukkie… —el niño se retorció de deseo bajo el cuerpo dominante del rubio.

—Dímelo, Donghae —el cuello del azabache comenzó a ser llenado de besos y lamidas dadas por el ángel caído. Donghae volteó su rostro hacia un lado para dejarle libre el camino de su cuello a los colmillos de Hyukjae—. Sólo puedo ser yo.

—Mghhh… sólo…

—¿Sólo…?

—Puedes… Ahhhh… mgh...

—¿Puedo…?

—Ser tú… Hyukkie, sólo puedes ser tú —el demonio sonrió de lado, satisfecho de las palabras de su humano.

—Así es, Hae. Sólo yo —besó nuevamente los labios de Donghae y se sentó en la cama—. Tengo una junta ahora, pequeño. Te mentiría si te digo el tiempo que tardará, pero procuraré que no se demoré más de una hora. Mientras, te quedarás aquí, ¿entendido? Puedes pedir lo que quieras para comer y hacer lo que quieras, pero no salgas.

—Entendido, Hyukkie —dijo el azabache asintiendo.

—Tan obediente —Hyukjae apretó con cariño una de las mejillas del niño.

El demonio salió de la cama y se vistió. Donghae sólo observaba desde la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con las sábanas, a su perfecto ángel colocarse cada prenda de ropa, desde el bóxer hasta la gabardina rojo vino.

—¿Te quedarás ahí desnudo, pequeño? Serás una tentación muy grande. —le sonrió el demonio a Donghae—. Creo que mejor me quedaré contigo en la cama y dejaré mis deberes para después.

Donghae sólo sonrió desde la cama y se sonrojó. ¡Maldición! Desde que había conocido a su ángel guardián se la pasaba sonrojándose por cualquier cosa. ¡Era inevitable!

—No, Hyukkie —dijo Donghae riéndose—. Debes de cumplir con tus deberes.

—Lo sé, pequeño. Regreso en un rato —dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación.

Donghae se bajó rápidamente de la cama y, cubriéndose con las sábanas que se arrastraban por el suelo de lo largas que estaban, corrió hacia donde estaba Hyukjae y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de que saliera del cuarto de hotel.

—¡Hyukkie! —el nombrado sonrió al sentir los brazos del humano alrededor de su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el abrazo al azabache.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —cuestionó Hyukjae acariciando la suave melena de Donghae.

—No demores mucho.

—Prometo intentarlo —tomó la barbilla de Donghae y alzó su rostro para besar los suaves labios mortales que le sabían a eterna gloria. Observó cada detalle del rostro aniñado de Donghae. Todo en esa delicada carita era hermoso. Tan hermoso como una flor en primavera. Era una pena saber que esa flor se marchitaría cuando llegara el invierno. La mortalidad es una mierda. Pero tenía un plan para conservar la belleza de Donghae por siempre.

—Está bien —sonrió Donghae—. Te espero aquí.

Joder. Definitivamente tenía un plan para que esa flor, además de no marchitarse, se quedara para siempre bajo su custodia. Bajo su indiscutible poder.

Muy a su pesar, Hyukjae salió de la habitación, guiñándole un ojo coqueto a su niño antes de cerrar la puerta y verlo ahí de pie con las sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo. Le puso candado a la puerta y se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que cierto pelirrojo bajaba las escaleras junto a la habitación.

—¡Hyuk! Vengo a buscarte otra vez…

—No soy ningún crio para que me vengan a buscar, Heechul. Y espero que la próxima vez que entres a mi puta habitación uses tus jodidas manos para tocar la puerta —soltó con voz amenazante el líder.

—Mierda, Hyuk. ¿Eres imbécil? ¡Nunca te había visto follar con niños! ¿Qué hacías con ese chico en la cama? ¿Cuántos años tiene ese crio, eh? ¿Diez? ¿Once? —preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

—¡Ja! ¡Por favor! ¿A ti qué te importa con quién carajos follo?

—¡Es que es un bebé, Hyukjae!

—¿Vas a sermonearme? —cuestionó incrédulo con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro—. ¿Tú, Asmodeo? ¿Tú vas a decirme con quién debo follar y con quién no?

—Joder, Hyuk. Es que nunca te había visto con un humano de esa edad.

—Tiene quince años, Heechul.

—¡Es un bebé!

—¡Que te importe una mierda! ¿Qué me puede pasar? ¿Ir al infierno? ¡Yo soy el dueño de ese pedazo de mierda!

—¡Ya! Está bien, haz lo que quieras con ese chico. Como sea, los demás ya están desesperados y aburridos esperándote.

—Espero que valga la pena lo que tenga que decirme Jongwoon —dijo el rubio caminando hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás a Heechul.

Y en verdad esperaba que la mierda que el pelinegro tuviera qué decir valiera la pena, porque por eso había suspendido su polvo. El sólo pensar que podría tener a Donghae bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo, sudando y con las piernas envueltas en su cintura, con su pene bien enterrado en su estrecho culo… ¡Joder! Que delicia. Maldecía al jodido Jongwoon. Pero igual ese hijo de puta se las vería con él más tarde. Ahora sólo quería que esa junta acabara para regresar y tener a su Donghae entre sus brazos.

 

_ ¿No saben que los malvados no heredarán el reino de Dios? ¡No se dejen engañar! Ni los fornicarios, ni los idólatras, ni los adúlteros, ni los sodomitas, ni los pervertidos sexuales, ni los ladrones, ni los avaros, ni los borrachos, ni los calumniadores, ni los estafadores heredarán el reino de Dios. _

_ Corintios 6:9—10 _


	7. Capítulo 6

_ "Luego añadió: Lo que sale de la persona es lo que la contamina. Porque de adentro, del corazón humano, salen los malos pensamientos, la inmoralidad sexual, los robos, los homicidios, los adulterios, la avaricia, la maldad, el engaño, el libertinaje, la envidia, la calumnia, la arrogancia y la necedad. Todos estos males vienen de adentro y contaminan a la persona." _

_ Marcos 7:20—23 _

 

Hyukjae entró como una fiera indomable a la sala de juntas. El sonido de la puerta aporreándose hizo que varios de los presentes dieran un brinco sobre el asiento. Oh, joder, el rey estaba de malas.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Es decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio preferiría ir a una aburrida junta en vez de estarse follando el culo más delicioso del mundo? ¡Maldita sea! Ese pequeño humano le había calentado los huevos, y sólo él podía enfriárselos.

—Espero que lo que tengas que decir sea en verdad importante, Jongwoon —dijo encolerizado el demonio rubio sentándose en la silla frente a todos, tratando de que su excitado pene pase desapercibido bajo sus pantalones.

—Si no quieres escucharlo, entonces lárgate —le respondió con altanería el pelinegro.

—Escúchame, imbécil…

—¡Tranquilos, joder! —Heechul, al notar cómo los lobos comenzaban a alterarse, se puso de pie e intentó calmarlos—. Jongwoon cuenta de una vez lo que averiguaste, no hagas esto más difícil.

Rodando los ojos con notoria pesadez, Jongwoon se puso de pie y sacó de su gabardina una hermosa pluma blanca, brillante como el sol. Los demonios presentes abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la tremenda evidencia que había conseguido el ángel caído.

—Un ángel está mudando sus alas —dijo Jongwoon tirando la pluma al centro de la mesa.

Todos los ángeles, sin importar si son celestiales o caídos, suelen mudar sus alas cada determinado tiempo; la textura y el color de su plumaje es lo que identifica su naturaleza y rango. Aquella pluma que ahora los demonios tenían en su poder, era tan blanca como la nieve y brillante como un diamante, tan suave como el algodón pero fuerte como el metal. Aquella hermosa pluma blanca le pertenecía a un arcángel. Uno que estaba rondando muy cerca.

—¿Dónde mierda la conseguiste? —cuestionó Kyuhyun demasiado asombrado. Eso no sólo era una evidencia, era la evidencia.

—Se me ocurrió investigar en el bosque, cerca de la laguna. Ahí, junto a una roca, la encontré —Hyukjae inmediatamente frunció el ceño. ¿En el bosque? ¿Cerca del lago? ¡¿En una roca?! ¡Ese hijo de puta había estado cerca de Donghae! Había sido un milagro que Jongwoon no haya descubierto a su pequeño azabache. Estaba más que seguro que Donghae sería una presa fácil, no sólo para un demonio, sino para cualquiera. Ese chiquillo era tan inocente, que temía que cualquiera de los pecados se aventurara por más evidencias de nuevo al bosque y se encontraran con su belleza humana.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para investigar en el bosque? —ladró el líder.

—¿Necesito un permiso para buscar evidencias? ¡No me jodas!

—Yo investigaré en el bosque, Jongwoon.

—Ja. ¿Acaso escondes un tesoro ahí, Hyukjae? — _ sí, y es el más hermoso de todos, _ pensó Hyukjae mordiéndose con fuerza la lengua para no soltar ninguna palabra.

—Investigaré en el bosque. ¿Ha quedado claro? —cuestionó con autoridad el rubio demonio.

¿Tenía caso discutir con Hyukjae? Cuando el varón daba una orden, esta se cumplía y punto. Claro que no tenía caso cuestionarle algo al demonio líder y los demás ángeles caídos tampoco se veían con ánimos de contradecirlo.

—Bien —dijo Sungmin contoneándose con sensualidad en su asiento—. ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Nada?

—Podríamos dividirnos para seguir buscando —propuso Heechul.

—Sí, les diré qué lugar es el que van a investigar —sentenció el líder.

No importaba cómo, sólo sabía que si era lo suficientemente inteligente podría mantener lejos a toda aquella peste del inframundo lo más lejos que pudiera del bosque. Ninguno de aquellos demonios a su alrededor pondría un pie cerca del río.

Su más grande tesoro se escondía en aquel solitario lugar.

Jongwoon por otro lado, no dejaba de taladrar su cerebro con impaciente curiosidad. ¿Por qué sólo Hyukjae podía estar en el bosque? Si algo había conocido del rubio líder en todos sus milenios de existencia, era que aquel demonio era experto en lavar cerebros para mantener alejado al enemigo, para mantener sus secretos a salvo. Jongwoon no era estúpido, y sabía que algo muy valioso se escondía entre los altos pinos cubiertos de nieve.

  
  


Hyukjae entró a su habitación después de la aburrida junta que, para su suerte, apenas había tardado una hora.

Joder, el sólo pensar que uno de los siete hubiera visto a su Donghae, si alguien lastimara al niño… sería capaz de cualquier cosa por mantener a ese humano a salvo. Más que sólo tenerlo a salvo, tenerlo junto a él.

El silencio en la habitación le puso algo nervioso. Caminó rápido hacia su habitación y lo que encontró sobre su cama le estremeció cada poro en su piel.

Ahí sobre su cama, yacía su pequeño y dormido azabache vistiendo una de sus camisas blancas que le quedaban como bata, el aroma a champú y el dulce perteneciente a Donghae penetró en su nariz y se expandió por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

—Que belleza… —las sábanas color vino hacían un hermoso contraste con la celestial criatura sobre ellas. Donghae era bello. No. Más que bello.

Las pupilas negras se tornaron en un brillante carmesí. La castidad y pureza en el cuerpo de Donghae llamaba y clamaba por el demonio. Hyukjae se acercó hasta sentarse al lado del humano y se agachó hasta tener a escasos centímetros el rostro del azabache.

—Mi pequeño humano, mi tierno Donghae… —susurró el demonio.

Sus ojos cerrados, sus pequeñas pestañas, su blanca piel, su respingada nariz, sus delgados y rosados labios… todo, todo en él era hermoso. El sólo pensar que alguien pudiera lastimarlo, la sola idea de que alguien pudiera tocarlo lo encolerizaba. Y pensar que estuvo tan cerca… pero, joder, ¿qué mierda hace un arcángel cerca de donde Donghae vive? ¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenía que…? La mente de Hyukjae se detuvo por un minuto al notar a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

¿Qué hacía un arcángel cerca de Donghae?

La mirada carmesí regresó al oscuro negro y sólo observó al humano. Lo miró dormir en paz y en silencio, perdido en su mundo deslizándose desde la nube más alta.

_ ¿Qué pasaría si…? _

No. Muy poco le importaba.

El demonio acercó su nariz a los cabellos canelas de Donghae y aspiró su dulce aroma. Joder, que delicia. Besó la frente del menor y con la punta de su nariz comenzó a acariciar el rostro del pequeño.

—Hae… pequeño Hae… despierta, cariño.

Donghae frunció el ceño al sentir las caricias en su rostro. ¡Se sentían tan suaves! Abriendo un ojo y después el otro con mucha pesadez, Donghae observó frente a él al más atractivo de todos los ángeles guardianes. A Hyukjae le pareció de lo más lindo la forma tan infantil de despertar del humano; sus ojitos parecían brillar cuando despertaba.

—Hyukkie… me dormí un ratito…— dijo Donghae estirándose un poco.

—El que te encuentre dormido sobre mi cama no es lo que me tiene en sorprendido, pequeño. Lo que me perturba es lo sensual que se ve mi camisa en tu cuerpo —el corazón de Donghae despertó de su siesta al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Oh, cielos!

—Hum… yo… es que había quedado sudado después de… —las mejillas del niño se incendiaron en un perfecto carmín al recordar todo lo que su ángel le había hecho hacia unas cuantas horas. ¡Qué tonto! Debería de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas. A Hyukjae por otro lado, le pareció tan hermosa la carita sonrojada de Donghae que no pudo evitar sonreírle con coquetería al humano debajo de su cuerpo—, de… de eso… y tuve que bañarme… pero mi ropa de colegio igual estaba algo mojada… ¡por eso tuve que tomar prestada tu camisa! —dijo alarmado el menor. Hyukjae sólo sonrió.

—¿Sólo mi camisa?

—¡Sí, sólo tu camisa!

—¿Sólo mi camisa traes puesto?

—¡Sí, sólo tu camisa!

—¿Eso quiere decir que no traes puesto bóxer?

—¡Sí, eso quiere...! —la lengua de Donghae se trabó dentro de su boca. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar el bóxer? Ah, sí, también habían quedado mojados.

—Me encanta la carita que pones cuando te sonrojas, Hae.

—No es cierto… —dijo el azabache mordiéndose los labios.

El demonio le sonrió de nuevo. ¡Maldita sea! Podría tener al menor de esta manera por todo lo que le restara de existencia.

Hyukjae acercó más su rostro al del humano y lamió sus labios con lenta sensualidad, saboreando pacientemente el labio inferior y después el superior de Donghae. Donghae entrecerró los ojos sin despegar su mirada de aquella larga lengua que lamía deliciosamente sus labios. ¡Madre santa! ¿Todos los ángeles hacían eso? ¿Qué más daba? A Donghae muy poco le importaba lo que los demás hicieran con sus ángeles guardianes. Ahora sólo existían Hyukjae y él.

—Ya son la una de la tarde, cariño. ¿Quieres ir a otro lado? —cuestionó Hyukjae después de humedecer los labios de Donghae con su saliva. ¡Oh, mierda! Se veían más rojos y brillantes. Tan deliciosos.

—Tengo que ir a la cafetería de mi tío, Hyukkie —respondió Donghae aún con su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

—Qué triste, Hae. Entonces creo que te veré en la noche —el demonio hundió su nariz en el cuello del menor. Su piel era tan caliente. Donghae se mordió los labios y, con algo de timidez, abrazó por la espalda a su ángel.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Claro que te lo prometo, cariño.

Hyukjae jamás cumplía las promesas que les hacía a los humanos. Hyukjae era un experto mentiroso. El padre de la mentira. Un perfecto cazador de alma, carne y sangre fresca. Donghae se encontraba a su total merced en aquel momento. La desnudez del niño a penas era cubierta por la fina tela de algodón de la camisa de Hyukjae. Estaba debajo de su cuerpo, mostrando sumisión con las piernas abiertas para acunar las caderas del demonio entre ellas. Hyukjae sólo tenía que sacar las garras para desgarrar la camisa blanca, para clavarlas en la carne del humano y obtener varios trozos; sólo tenía que sacar los colmillos para clavarlos en el cuello y beber la dulce sangre, sólo tenía que profundizar la mordida… y Donghae moriría para ser devorado por el demonio. Y sin embargo, sabiendo la ventaja en la que se encontraba y dejando que todos esos salvajes pensamientos inundaran su mente, el demonio no dejaría que la muerte de Donghae fuera ocasionada por sus propias garras. No. No serían sus colmillos. ¡Nadie sería! Ese tácito sentimiento que crecía en el pecho diabólico estaba comenzando a consumirlo. Sabía de ante mano que el sabor de la carne y sangre del niño era deliciosa aunque no la había probado, ni deseaba hacerlo; porque si lo hacía, su pequeño Donghae lo abandonaría.

—¿Hyukkie?

—Dime.

—Ya me tengo que ir…

Hyukjae envolvió sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Donghae y lo abrazó con fuerza. Aspiró con fuerza el afrodisiaco perfume de Donghae y se quedó varios segundos en la misma posición.

—No quiero que te vayas… —el aliento caliente del demonio chocó en la sensible piel del cuello de Donghae, erizándolo con cada palabra.

—Pero, Hyukkie…

—No quiero que te vayas —repitió el rubio, creando una prisión con su cuerpo sobre el de Donghae—. No te vas a ir si no quiero. No te vas a ir si no te lo permito. No me vas a ir si no te suelto. No te puedes alejar de mí. Eres mío.

—¿Soy tuyo? —cuestionó el azabache con las mejillas sonrosadas. Hyukjae sonrió y alzó su rostro para ver el de Donghae.

—Sí —juntó la punta de su nariz con la de Donghae—. Eres mío.

Donghae no pudo reprimir la traviesa sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro. ¡Se sentía tan contento! ¿Por qué? ¡No lo sabía! Sólo sabía que el pertenecer a su ángel le hacía demasiado feliz.

—Ahora mejor vístete, si no quieres que tu escasa ropa me convierta en una autentica bestia —Hyukjae besó la nariz de Donghae y se puso de pie.

Donghae, aun con su sonrojo y con un calor entre sus piernas, se sentó sobre el colchón e inmediatamente buscó su ropa ya seca.

  
  


Algo andaba mal, lo sentía. Podía escucharlo en el aire. Podía palparlo en el ambiente. Jungsoo estaba tan nervioso que daba vueltas y vueltas en la cocina de la cafetería.

—¿Puedes dejar de dar tantas vueltas? Estas comenzando a marearme —dijo Siwon, quien había ido a la cafetería de Jungsoo después de que este último le hablara por teléfono con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho.

—Algo está mal, Siwon. ¿Qué no lo sientes?

—¿Qué está mal, Jungsoo? Él está en la escuela y de ahí viene aquí, como todos los días.

—¿Y si eso no pasa hoy?

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

Jungsoo miró el reloj, 0:45 de la tarde, Donghae estaría junto a él en menos de veinte minutos. En toda la mañana había sentido algo oscuro en su pecho, algo que oprimía su corazón y le dejaba demasiado nervioso.

Cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y vio a un azabache vestido con su uniforme escolar, el alma de Jungsoo regresó a su cuerpo.

—¡Donghae! —gritó el rubio mientras se abría paso entre los clientes hasta llegar a su sobrino. Cuando lo tuvo cerca, Jungsoo abrazó con fuerza a Donghae.

—¿Tío? ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el menor demasiado confundido.

—¡Cielo santo! Yo… ¡toda esta mañana me he sentido tan inquieto, Hae! —el mayor tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro del niño y lo miró con un brillo de alegría y paz en los ojos—. Pensé que te había pasado algo malo.

—Tío… ¡Estoy muy bien! —le animó el azabache regalándole una amplia sonrisa—. Mírame, no tengo nada grave —dijo Donghae dando vueltas intentando hacer reír a su preocupado tío.

—¡Oh, mi Hae! —Jungsoo sonrío y volvió a abrazar al menor. ¡Ese niño!—. ¿Vas a almorzar? ¿Qué quieres almorzar?

—Hummm… ¡Quiero tallarines!

—Tallarines será entonces —dijo Jungsoo revolviendo la cabellera castaña de Donghae—. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué te quitaste el gorro, Hae? ¡Hay mucho frío y te puedes enfermar!

—Oh, tío… verás… —¡oh, rayos! Había olvidado el gorro en la casa de Hyukjae.

—No te preocupes. Pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.

—¡Sí, tío! —un suspiro de alivio salió de los pulmones de Donghae. ¡Uf! Que bueno que Jungsoo no siguió preguntando. Hyukjae se llevaría una sorpresa cuando llegara a su casa.

  
  


La paciencia definitivamente no era una de las virtudes de Donghae.

Después de haber terminado su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería de su tío, había estado contando los minutos para llegar a su casa, darse un baño y salir al bosque en busca de su guapísimo ángel guardián. Sin embargo, obtener el permiso de su tío para salir a altas horas de la noche al bosque no había sido nada fácil. ¡Ni siquiera lo había conseguido! Diciendo que era peligroso y que a esas horas ya debería de estar en su cama durmiendo, Jungsoo le había negado el permiso a Donghae.

Sin embargo, eso no era impedimento para el travieso azabache. Él iba a ver a Hyukjae sí o sí.

El reloj marcó las 1:30 de la noche, y Donghae caminó a paso silencioso hacia la habitación de su tío y de Siwon para comprobar que ambos estaban durmiendo. Cuando lo comprobó, regresó a su habitación para ponerse su chamarra y pantuflas. Bajó a la sala y tomó las llaves. Abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, Donghae salió como bala en dirección al bosque.

Había tanto frio. ¡Podía sentir cómo se congelaba su nariz! Pero, ¿acaso eso le importaba? Estaba seguro que las alas de su ángel le calentarían el cuerpo una vez que estuviera con él.

El manto blanco cubría todo el bosque, Donghae apostaría que el cielo sería así: blanco y esplendido como la nieve.

Donghae llegó a su lugar favorito en el bosque, y ahí junto a la roca donde se sentaba para pintar, Hyukjae estaba de pie con la mirada en la blanca luna.

—¡Hyukkie! —gritó Donghae.

—Pequeño, pensé que no ibas a venir —dijo Hyukjae recibiendo con los brazos abiertos al azabache.

—Es que mi tío no me dejó venir y tuve que esperar a que se durmiera…

—¡Vaya! ¿Eso quiere decir que desobedeciste a tu tío? —cuestionó Hyukjae alzando una ceja.

—Es que quería verte… —hizo un puchero—. ¿Está mal? —Donghae estaba preocupado. ¿Y si desobedecer a su tío estaba mal y su ángel se enojaba con él?

—No está mal, cariño. Pero tal vez necesitas un par de nalgadas… —Hyukjae se relamió los labios al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se teñían en un precioso rojo sangre.

—¿Nalgadas? —¡oh, cielos! Nunca le habían dado nalgadas… ¿dolían?—. ¿Dolerá?

Riéndose, Hyukjae le respondió. —No, Hae. Sólo es una broma.

Hyukjae tomó la mano de Donghae y se sentó al lado de la roca. Colocó a Donghae entre sus piernas, pecho con espalda. El niño apoyó su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su ángel al mismo tiempo que las enormes alas negras lo acorralaban. ¡Santo cielo! Donghae podría vivir entre esas alas todo el tiempo que pudiera. Ese calor era tan exquisito.

—Donghae... —susurró el demonio en el oído humano. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo entero del azabache—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime… —gimió más que sólo hablar el humano cuando la lengua afilada y húmeda del rubio ser alado lamió con lujuria su lóbulo derecho.

—¿Alguna vez has visto algo inusual por aquí? —cuestionaba Hyukjae sin dejar de probar a su pequeña presa. Sus labios bajaron del lóbulo al cuello de Donghae, degustando con gula la suave piel mortal.

—Ahhh… ¡Ahhh! —más que sólo gemir, Donghae había gritado a la luna menguante el placer sobrenatural que había sentido cuando dos pequeñas navajas habían pinchado en su cuello. ¿Qué era aquello? Se había sentido tan delicioso.

Hyukjae, al no poder suprimir más se deseo carnal hacia Donghae, dejó que sus colmillos salieran, sólo un poco, de sus encías para picar levemente la piel del azabache. Siguió pasando sus afilados caninos por el cuello hasta llegar al hombro, rasgando la tela de la chamarra de Donghae para dejar al descubierto su piel. Tan sólo quería ver una vez más la desnudez de Donghae. Mirarla y perderse en cada rincón de la cremosa piel blanca que poseía ese bello humano. Con ese pecaminoso objetivo en mente, las manos del nigromante fueron seduciendo a la inocente alma entre sus brazos.

El rubio bajó el cierre de la chamarra del castaño; los pezones ajenos se erectaron inmediatamente al sentir el frio de la noche chocar sobre ellos.

—Hyuk… —tiritó de frío el humano. El demonio, en un movimiento ágil, se quitó la gruesa gabardina y la extendió sobre la nieve. Acostó al niño sobre la negra tela y se colocó sobre él. En esa posición, Donghae podía sentir el calor emanar de su compañero. Hyukjae era caliente.

Donghae se sentía en el cielo, uno algo gótico. Todo a su alrededor era blanco y helado, como si estuviera en un mundo de hielo. Y encima de él, estaba el más hambriento depredador observándolo con su mirada de fuego, ardiente. Las alas negras lo cubrieron, llevándolo a la obscuridad donde sólo ese par de rubíes que Hyukjae tenía por pupilas brillaban entre las sombras.

—Hae… te deseo aquí… —dijo el demonio acercando sus venenosos labios a los de Donghae—. Te deseo ahora… —con sus garras, el maligno fue desgarrando la vestimenta del azabache, hasta tenerlo completamente desnudo—. Voy a tomarte aquí y ahora…

Donghae se mordió los labios y lanzó un suspiro al cielo cuando las manos expertas de Hyukjae comenzaron a seducirlo. El maestro, experto en el arte de la seducción, acariciaba con la yema y garras la piel de Donghae, pellizcando sus sensibles pezones.

—Hyuk… ahhh… mghhhhh…. —los dedos fueron sustituidos por la lengua pecadora del demonio. Esos pequeños y duros botones en el pecho de Donghae eran más que deliciosos. Hyukjae lamía la punta erecta del pezón con la punta de su ansiosa lengua, logrando que Donghae arqueara su espalda por la excitación que sentía.

Las piernas de Donghae se enredaban en la cadera del demonio, acercándolo instintivamente a su cuerpo. Hyukjae se apretaba más a Donghae, rosando su erección aun oculta bajo los pantalones con la descubierta de Donghae.

—Vamos, Hae… gime… gime para mí… —la voz ronca de Hyukjae sólo lograba que el miembro del humano despertara cada vez más. Donghae se sentía más húmedo, más caliente, más deseado, más hambriento. Hambriento de Hyukjae.

Las manos del demonio rubio tomaron con posesión las piernas de Donghae y, sin previo aviso, las abrió completamente para meterse entre ellas. Su duro pene chocó salvajemente con el de Donghae.

—Ahhhhhhhh… Hyukkie… estás duro… mghhhh… ahí abajo... —con un suave y delicioso movimiento de caderas, Hyukjae comenzó a chocar su pene con la de Donghae simulando el acto sexual—. ¡Ahhhhhhhh!...

Completamente acalorado, Hyukjae terminó por quitarse el pantalón, el bóxer y su camisa, quedando igual de desnudo como su niño. Su Donghae.

La vista que el menor tenía era magnifica. El cuerpo de macho que tenía su ángel no tenía comparación con nada en este mundo. Todo en ese rubio gritaba pasión y deseo. Todo en ese ser alado gritaba protección y virilidad. Sus musculosos brazos lo protegían, su marcado abdomen lo cubría, su duro pecho lo calentaba, sus fuertes piernas lo cargaban, sus obscuras alas lo escondían, Hyukjae su magnífico ángel que daría la vida por él.

Los ojos canelas brillaban más que nunca esta noche, inocentes de las metas que aquel ángel del inframundo quería cumplir. La mortalidad abandonaría el cuerpo de Donghae para pasar al lado donde las sombras y la vida eterna gobernaban. El señor de las tinieblas iba a convertir al niño en su eterno compañero.

Estaba decidido, ya no había marcha atrás. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Entrégate a mí… —comenzó a recitar el demonio como si fuera una oración—. Tú, hijo de Dios, entrégame tu alma… —las manos de Hyukjae acariciaron con ternura el sudoroso rostro de Donghae—. Tú, descendiente de Adán, entrégame tu cuerpo… —las pupilas eran tan rojas, tan sangrientas. Donghae podía ver ríos de sangre inundar aquellas preciosas pupilas de las que se había enamorado completamente—. Tú, fruto del vientre de Eva, entrégame tu corazón… —Hyukjae besó la frente del niño—. Entrégame tu vida mortal, y yo te entregaré mi vida —después cada uno de sus ojos—. Entrégame tu último aliento, y yo te daré mis alientos —seguida de su nariz—. Déjame beber tu sangre, marcarte como mío… y te daré la vida eterna… —finalmente, los labios inmortales besaron los dulces labios de Donghae. Esos simples labios mortales que sabían a gloria.

—Hyuk… Hyuk... —jadeaba entre el beso el azabache, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza erótica.

—Acéptame, Donghae… acéptame… —suplicaba más que pedir o sugerir el demonio rubio. Estaba más que necesitado de Donghae. Su erección exigía hundirse dentro del cuerpo del humano.

—Sí… acepto… acepto, Hyukkie… —el demonio sonrío de lado, satisfecho al escuchar las palabras de Donghae.

Lamiendo tres dedos, Hyukjae comenzó a acariciar la apretada entrada del niño. Todo era tan raro para Donghae, se sentía tan incómodo pero tan rico.

—Hyu… Hyukkie… ¿Qué…? —gemía Donghae cuando un dedo logró entrar victoriosamente dentro de su estrechez—. Aaaa… —con mucho cuidado, el demonio siguió empujándose dentro del humano hasta que pudieron caber tres dedos dentro de él—. Ahhhh…. Ahhhhh….

—¿Te gusta, Hae? ¿Se siente bien? —gemía con ronca voz.

—Yo… Ahhhh…. Sí…. ¡Sí!... —jamás en todos sus quince años de vida, Donghae hubiera imaginado el placer que los dedos pudieran ocasionar en esa parte de su anatomía.

Hyukjae sacó sus dedos y observó la entrada del niño. ¡Puta mierda! Ese agujero se veía tan delicioso con ese tono rosa. El demonio escupió en el culo del humano, deleitándose al ver como su saliva caía como un río por los glúteos del menor. Empuño su duro, grueso y largo pene y la dirigió hacia el culo de Donghae.

—Lo haré con cuidado, cariño… —Donghae se limitó a asentir. Poco a poco, Hyukjae fue adentrándose dentro del culo de Donghae, intentando no correrse al sentir la deliciosa calidez y estrechez del humano. La castidad en Donghae parecía envolver su pene y enloquecerlo de placer. Embriagarlo de lujuria.

—Joder… mierda… ahhhhhhhh…. Ohhhh, mierda… —gemía Hyukjae.

—Ahhhhh, Hyuk… duele… duele… —las lágrimas en los ojos de Donghae detuvieron cualquier movimiento en el demonio. No quería lastimar a su bello niño.

—Tranquilo, cariño… sólo relájate… —decía suavemente el demonio besando y bebiendo las lágrimas en las mejillas de Donghae.

Cuando finalmente estuvo dentro de Donghae, comenzó un lento movimiento de vaivén. Donghae estaba perdido, desorientado a causa de los movimientos de Hyukjae. Sentirlo dentro de él era algo completamente de otro mundo, algo sobrenatural. Hyukjae era tan grande y duro, tan estúpidamente grueso. Todo en la mente de Donghae daba vueltas, pero cuando sintió que el pene de Hyukjae chocó en un rinconcito dentro de él que le enloqueció por completo, el niño perdió toda vergüenza y pudor para gritar lo más que podía.

—¡Ahiii! Ahhhh… amghhhh… oh, sí… ahiii...

—¿Aquí? ¿Te gusta que te dé aquí, Hae? —Hyukjae no dejaba de taladrar con fuerza el culo de Donghae una vez que lo sintió completamente abierto. Joder. ¡Joder! Esto era demasiado delicioso.

—Sí…. Dame ahí… ahiiiii, Hyukkie… Ahhhh…. Ahhh…. —la saliva se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios cada vez que la carne de Hyukjae chocaba con la suya.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi pene en tu culo, eh? Ahhhhh…. ¿Te gusta cómo te jodo, Donghae?... ¿Te gusta que te parta el culo, cariño? —esas palabras sucias ponían al límite al azabache. ¡Santo cielo! Esto era demasiado bueno. La exquisita sinfonía de las carnes chocando, el presemen esparciéndose en el abdomen y dentro del culo del humano, el sudor empapando sus cuerpos… todo, todo era demasiado excitante.

Donghae no supo si era por la pasión del momento, pero podía jurar que una neblina negra salía del cuerpo de su ángel. Podía incluso ver cómo Hyukjae se oscurecía y sus pupilas brillaban más. Las alas crecían y crecían, se sacudían con cada embestida, logrando que las plumas cayeran en la nieve. Pero a Donghae no le importó. No le importó ver las garras de Hyukjae en sus piernas. No le importó ver los colmillos de Hyukjae crecer cada vez más. No le importó escuchar a Hyukjae rugir más feroz que un león. No le importó porque todo lo que sentía en ese momento era demasiado bueno. Donghae cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que su ángel guardián le provocaba.

Aquel aroma, ese aroma a dulce fruta tropical, al más delicioso caramelo, revolvió todo dentro del demonio. Donghae expedía una ligera luz blanca, su piel parecía un diamante brillando bajo la luna. Hyukjae no entendía qué era ese sentimiento asesino que creció en su pecho cuando el aroma fértil de Donghae explotó en su nariz. ¿Lastimar al niño? ¡Nunca! Esa belleza celestial sería suya. Donghae era suyo, y no había poder humano o divino que se lo impidiera.

El orgasmo comenzó a nacer en el vientre del humano y del demonio. Hyukjae arremetió más fuerte dentro de Donghae, llamando al orgasmo para atacar con violencia su cuerpo.

—Hyuk… ¡Ahhhhhh! —gimió Donghae su orgasmo a la fría noche, derramándose fuertemente hasta salpicar en el abdomen del rubio.

—….Ahhhhh… —rugió el salvaje león ordeñándose dentro del culo de Donghae, llenándolo con su espeso esperma hasta que se derramó entre sus muslos.

Ese aroma a vainilla y coco…

Esa preciosa aura blanca…

El demonio… se había enamorado del hijo de Dios.

—Hyukkie… —susurró el humano y Hyukjae le sonrió. Su semen había llenado a su pareja, ahora todo ser sobrenatural sabría que Donghae tenía dueño cuando sintieran su aroma. Pero aun faltaba una cosa…

—Donghae… mi Donghae…— susurró el demonio acercando sus colmillos al cuello del humano—. Serás mío… sólo mío…

Donghae, con los ojos cerrados, sintió cómo una mano se posaba en su cintura y la otra en su espalda para después sentir como su cuerpo se despegaba de la gabardina negra. Por instinto, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y la dejó caer, dejando libre el acceso a Hyukjae para marcar su cuello con sus afilados colmillos.

El demonio estaba cerca, tan cerca de marcarlo para toda la eternidad. Pero, entonces…

— _ ¡NO! _ —Hyukjae abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz. Esa voz… esa maldita voz que jamás olvidaría.

 

Donghae, al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente salió de su trance para tratar de cubrirse con las plumas de su ángel negro.

—T-Tío… —tartamudeó el niño.

Y fue entonces cuando todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar. ¿Tío? ¿Él era el tío de Donghae? ¡Eso no podía ser! La mirada furiosa con la que Hyukjae observó a Jungsoo era demasiado temible.

—Gabriel… —susurró con veneno y odio el demonio. No le importaba quien fuera Donghae, y más ahora que ya lo sabía, ese humano sería suyo sin importar nada más que su amor y deseo por el mortal.

—Eres un maldito… —dijo Jungsoo, el arcángel Gabriel, al rubio ángel caído de alas negras con asco y repudio—… Lucifer.

 

_ "El que siembra para agradar a su naturaleza pecaminosa, de esa misma naturaleza cosechará destrucción; el que siembra para agradar al Espíritu, del Espíritu cosechará vida eterna." _

_ Gálatas 6:8 _


	8. Capítulo 7

_ Lucifer… _

El primer ángel caído que se reveló al Altísimo.

_ Lucifer… _

El padre de la mentira.

_ Lucifer… _

Rey del interminable fuego del infierno.

_ Lucifer… _

El maligno, el diablo, el demonio.

_ Lucifer… _

El eterno enemigo.

La cabeza de Donghae se llenó de todos aquellos sinónimos que tantas veces había leído en interminables libros. Todo en su mente parecía haber desaparecido en un segundo. Podía escuchar el pausado latir de su confundido corazón y una voz en su mente gritando que huyera lejos, muy lejos. ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado de dicho nigromante? ¿Cuántas veces Jungsoo le había contado historias de Satán? ¿En cuántos versículos se nombraban al ángel caído? ¿Cuántas atrocidades, pecados y fechorías no había cometido el enemigo ángel de alas negras? ¿Cuántas?

Tenía miedo, demasiado. Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tanto terror. Temor de haber pecado y faltado a la palabra de su tío. De haberle faltado al Altísimo que ahora finalmente sabía que existía y que sabía le miraba desde lo más alto del firmamento nocturno.

El sudor frío sustituyó al ardiente de hacía unos segundos. Desorientado, completamente perdido en un mundo desconocido, así se sentía Donghae.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

_ ¿Él… me… engañó?  _ pensó el azabache temblando de frío y temor. Sentía que la sangre se le congelaba y el corazón moría lentamente en su pecho, como si en cualquier momento fuera a cerrar los ojos y nunca volver a abrirlos.

Cuando un demonio dice las palabras de acoplamiento para marcar y exigir a su consorte, el rito debe de cumplir los pasos y culminarse; sino, el consorte sufrirá una interminable agonía sexual. Marcar al consorte con la semilla del demonio es el segundo paso después de decir la oración de acoplamiento. Marcar el cuerpo del consorte, que la mayoría de las veces es con una mordida en el cuello, es el tercer paso. En el cuarto paso, se tiene que transmitir la ponzoña del demonio a través de la herida cuando se hace la marca en el cuerpo del consorte. El veneno lo matará y renacerá con los ojos del inframundo, el demonio ofrecerá su sangre para que el consorte sepa a quién pertenece y sólo las caricias, besos y palabras de su demonio le traerán paz a su nueva no vida. Siempre juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero, Donghae no lo sabía. Ignorando por completo el ritual e impedido por el arcángel Gabriel para su culminación, al niño le faltaba la mordida y el veneno de Lucifer para no sufrir una agonía segura.

Hyukjae pudo sentir los temblores en su humano y escuchar sus sollozos. ¡Joder! Todo iba tan bien. Gabriel, de nuevo, había llegado sólo para impedir su objetivo; el arcángel ya lo había hecho una vez cuando quiso ocupar el trono del Padre Celestial, y por abrir su jodida boca lo habían desterrado, a él y a sus subordinados, al infierno. Ahora, el hijo de puta volvía a patearle el culo. Pero esta vez iba a lograr su propósito. Esta vez, el humano iba a ser suyo.

Sin embargo, todo sentimiento de rencor y venganza fue suprimido cuando la voz de Donghae llegó a sus oídos.

—Tú… tú no eres… no eres… —decía Donghae entre hipidos— mi ángel… guardián…

—Hae… —susurró Hyukjae, observando con tristeza al pequeño niño aun desnudo bajo sus alas negras.

—¡Me engañaste! —Donghae alzó su rostro y el demonio sintió doler su podrido corazón cuando la más cruda tristeza podía brillar a través de esas pupilas canelas de Donghae. El príncipe obscuro se mordió los labios y se dio por vencido ante el frágil jovencito azabache. Ya no quería mentirle, no quería hacer llorar de nuevo a Donghae. Tal vez era tiempo de aclarar las cosas y abrirse para que el niño no sintiere temor y dolor en su corazón.

—Sí… lo hice —aceptó el demonio de mirada carmesí.

—No me quieres… —susurró el humano al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

—En eso no te he mentido, Donghae —el demonio tomó entre sus manos el rostro mortal y lo miró, tratando de expresar su sinceridad con su suave voz y su transparente mirada—.  No miento cuando te digo que te quiero —dijo besando cada una de las lágrimas que humedecían el fino rostro del menor—. No miento cuando te digo lo hermoso que eres. No miento cuando te digo que me has cautivado, que me has hechizado con tu pureza. Mi niño… jamás te lastimaría.

Donghae no sabía qué hacer. Si Hyukjae quisiera hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro de eso. Y sin embargo, él estaba a su lado, diciéndole que lo quería y que no lo lastimaría. Hyukjae no mentía, tal vez era inocente pero no estúpido, podía ver en las rojas pupilas del ángel caído la sinceridad y el sentimiento en cada palabra. Hyukjae no iba a lastimarlo, él lo quería y Donghae a él. Pero, ¿y su tío? O más bien, ¿y Gabriel? Sabía que Jungsoo sólo quería protegerlo, ¡pero Hyukjae no iba a lastimarlo! Tenía que lograr de alguna manera que su tío entendiera el hecho de que se había… enamorado de Hyukjae. Con sólo pensar en ese sentimiento las mejillas del humano ya se habían colorado.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —las brillantes alas blancas de Jungsoo captaron la atención del humano—. ¡Tú sólo mientes! ¡Siempre lo has hecho y lo vuelves a hacer ahora!

Hyukjae resopló. No iba a poder explicarle las cosas a Donghae con Jungsoo acusándolo en su presencia. Puso de pie a Donghae y le colocó su gabardina para protegerlo del frío de la noche, se colocó su pantalón y acercó a Donghae para cargarlo. Sin embargo, el humano le fue arrebatado cuando quiso tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Donghae gritó al sentirse en el aire y cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¿Qué rayos? A los pocos segundos se encontraba al lado de su tío, pero en  brazos de otra persona.

—Hae, ¿estás bien? —escuchó otra voz muy familiar. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, los ojos obscuros de Siwon le miraban con preocupación, pero fueron las enormes alas blancas como las de Jungsoo las que le sorprendieron aun más.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Donghae al escuchar una diabólica carcajada resonando entre los pinos.

Cuando el niño humano miró en dirección hacia Hyukjae, una neblina blanca estaba a su lado en forma humanoide. A los pocos segundos la neblina formó un hombre de piel sumamente blanca, cabellos tan oscuros como la noche y ojos color carmín, como los de Hyukjae.

—Belfegor… —susurró con odio Siwon. Donghae abrió mucho los ojos, si no estaba equivocado, aquel era el nombre del demonio de un pecado capital: la pereza.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Belfegor, Jongwoon, con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios—. Ya sabía que Gabriel se encontraba por aquí, pero tú Miguel… ¡esto sí que es una sorpresa! —le dijo a Siwon enseñando hostilmente sus colmillos. Donghae tembló en los brazos de Siwon.

Una ráfaga de aire despeinó los cabellos de los presentes en el bosque. Asombrado por la ventisca, el humano vio a ambos lados. Dos remolinos se habían formado al lado de Hyukjae; cuando los remolinos disminuyeron su intensidad, dos hombres se visualizaron: uno con el cabello blanco y mechón negro, y otro de cabello obscuro.

Donghae se mordió los labios. ¿Quiénes eran? La forma en que observaban a su tío y a Siwon le erizó cada vello en la piel.

—¿Quiénes son? —susurró Donghae con temor en la voz.

—Mammon y Leviatán —le respondió Siwon. El azabache se mordió los labios, ¿la avaricia y la envidia? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un cuervo se asomó por uno de los pinos y atacó al arcángel Miguel, Siwon, quien tenía entre sus brazos a Donghae. El niño gritó de susto, pero las alas blancas de Siwon lo cubrieron. De repente, el escándalo de aquellas aves negras lo invadió, cuando abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, una parvada de cuervos lo sumergía en la oscuridad llenando su corazón de miedo.

—Hyuk… —susurró el niño con miedo, haciendo que Siwon frunciera el ceño de molestia. ¿Por qué llamaba a Lucifer?

_ Tranquilo, Donghae, no dejaré que nada malo te pase.  _ El niño escuchó en su mente la varonil voz de Hyukjae tranquilizándolo.

Los cuervos comenzaron a estrellarse unos con otros hasta que dos cuerpos se pudieron visualizar. Dos hombres altos formaron los cuervos, uno más grueso que todos los demás de cabello negro y el otro de cabello rubio y mechones cafés.

—Belcebú y Amón… —dijo Siwon antes de que Donghae le preguntara—. Sólo falta uno… —Donghae miró hacia los ojos de Siwon, podía ver su molestia en sus pupilas y el asco en su tono de voz.

—Parece que la reunión comenzó muy pronto… —Donghae pudo sentir la tensión en Siwon cuando otra voz se sumó a la noche callada.

Escondido entre las sombras de la noche, Donghae pudo ver a un ser alado y unos cabellos color sangre iluminados por la luna. Cuando el cuerpo completo se visualizó ante el azabache, Donghae pudo jurar que ya había visto a ese pelirrojo. Cuando Donghae logró recordar al pelirrojo que lo había visto desnudo en la mañana en la habitación de Hyukjae, Donghae quedó aun más confuso y colorado de vergüenza. Esperaba jamás volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida.

—Asmodeo… —le susurró Siwon al niño entre sus brazos.

La lujuria… no podía ser verdad. Si Hyukjae era Lucifer, entonces eso quería decir que los siete pecados capitales estaban frente a él. Eso terminó por alterar los nervios del humano. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué querían?

—Siwon… —tembló Donghae.

—Tranquilo, Hae —el pelinegro arcángel besó los cabellos brillantes de Donghae, pasando desapercibida la mirada furiosa de Lucifer—. Voy a cuidarte.

—Llévatelo… —dijo firme Jungsoo.

—¿Gabriel?

—¡LLÉVATELO, MIGUEL!

—¡No! Tío… él… él me quiere… —dijo Donghae esperando que sus palabras le permitieran estar con su amante y no alejarlo de él—. Yo… yo lo amo…

Aquellas palabras hicieron vibrar el corazón de Hyukjae y detener por completo el de Jungsoo y Siwon.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido Jungsoo—. ¿Qué tontería has dicho, Donghae?

—Él no va a lastimarme, tío. Él me quiere… —dijo Donghae con las mejillas coloradas. Nunca se había enamorado, y no sabía con certeza cómo se debería de sentir ese sentimiento. Pero, estaba muy seguro, de que lo que sentía por Hyukjae, si no era amor, al menos se le acercaba mucho.

—¡Oh, sí! Te quiere devorar, cariño… —dijo con burla Mammon, Sungmin—. Me pregunto, ¿qué sabor tendrá tu sangre? ¿Qué tan suave será tu carne? ¿Qué tan saludables están tus órganos? No importa, cariño, en unos minutos podré probar tu sabor… —los colmillos amenazantes que salieron de los labios de Mammon aterraron por completo a Donghae.

—Cállate, Mammon —ordenó el líder rubio, Hyukjae.

—Déjame ir con él, tío… —suplicó Donghae mordiéndose los labios. Él quería estar de nuevo entre los brazos de Hyukjae. No le importaba el hecho de que el rubio fuera el mismísimo diablo. Sólo sabía que él nunca le traicionaría. ¡Estaba convencido de eso!

—¡De ninguna manera, Donghae! ¿Estás consciente de lo que estás pidiendo?

El humano se bajó de los brazos de Siwon y se acercó a su tío. —Pero, tío, él no me...

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO, DONGHAE! —le riño Jungsoo—. ¡Llévate ahora, Miguel! ¡Es una orden!

—¡ÉL ES NUESTRO! —Leviatán, Kyuhyun, se convirtió en docenas de murciélagos y se dirigió amenazante hacia Miguel.

Siwon tomó de nuevo en brazos a Donghae y emprendió el vuelo. Sungmin, Jongwoon, Youngwoon y Shindong se transformaron al igual que la envidia en murciélagos, atacando a Siwon.

—¡Hyuuuuk! —gritó Donghae al sentirse alejado del ser que amaba.

Hyukjae pudo sentir ese grito envolver cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su niño le necesitaba. Gabriel le iba a quitar lo que tanto adoraba, el hijo de puta de Miguel estaba alejando a su amante. ¡No lo iba a permitir!

Los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos cuando vio fuego salir del cuerpo de Hyukjae. Como una ola de incandescente fuego, Hyukjae se dirigió junto con sus súbditos en dirección hacia el arcángel Miguel.

—¡Él no quiere lastimarme, Siwon! ¡Sólo quiere que esté junto a él! ¡Hyuuuuuk! —Donghae, al sentirse alejado cada vez más del rubio, comenzó a tratar de desprenderse de los brazos del arcángel. No podía, no podían alejarlo de Hyukjae.

—¡Quédate quieto, Donghae! Él no te quiere, Lucifer va a matarte. ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Es mentira! Él me quiere… ¡Hyuuuuk!

Jungsoo agitó sus enormes alas provocando una violenta ventisca que hizo caer y chocar contra los pinos a los murciélagos.

Siwon observó a su derecha, el fuego en el que se había convertido Lucifer comenzaba a alcanzarlo. Agitó con más fuerza sus alas hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba la casa donde Donghae había vivido desde cachorro. Recitó unas palabras que el humano no pudo escuchar, y creo una luz tan grande que iluminó el bosque completo.

Cuando Donghae abrió los ojos se vio cubierto por fuego, como si estuviera dentro de una esfera invisible que lo protegía de todo lo que se encontraba fuera de ella. Vio penetrar sin problema a Jungsoo y cómo los murciélagos chocaban contra una pared invisible. Donghae se sentía perdido.

—No te preocupes, Donghae. Aquí adentro estarás bien —escuchó decir a Siwon cuando lo bajó.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Donghae viendo cómo el fuego se reducía hasta convertirse en Hyukjae. ¡Dios Santo! ¿Por qué Hyukjae tenía que ser tan atractivo y sexy? Donghae aun recordaba el sonido de su piel sudorosa chocando con la del demonio, el sonido ronco de sus gemidos estremeciendo su piel, el calor quemándolo y llevándolo sobre el borde para caer muy profundo dentro del abismo. Hyukjae, Lucifer, no le importaba el nombre que tuviera su ángel ni el color de sus alas, ni siquiera le interesaba si tenía un corazón latiendo en su pecho que ofrecerle, porque el que él tenía era completa e incondicionalmente de Hyukjae, sólo para él como un regalo intimo.

—Miguel hizo un campo de fuerza —dijo Jungsoo—. Ningún mortal o demonio puede entrar o salir. Estás a salvo aquí.

Un nudo creció en la garganta de Donghae cuando vio claramente a Hyukjae observarlo desde el otro lado del campo de fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Donghae corrió hacía el rubio intentando llegar a él y colgarse de su cuello. Sin embargo, el intento fracasó cuando chocó con una pared como lo habían hecho los murciélagos. Ahora que lo notaba, los pecados ya habían adquirido su forma humanoide y le observaban con el ceño fruncido y una que otra cicatriz.

—¡DONGHAE, REGRESA AQUÍ! —se escuchó la voz de Gabriel.

Donghae hizo caso omiso y se acercó de nuevo al campo de fuerza y se sentó en el pasto. Acercó su mano a la tranparente pared y miró a Hyukjae. Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro cuando vio cómo el ángel caído extendía su mano y la colocaba a la altura de la del niño.

_ "Deja de llorar, cariño. Puedo solucionar esto…" _ escuchó en su mente la voz de Hyukjae.

_ "¿Por qué quieren alejarme de ti?" _ cuestionó mentalmente el humano sin saber cómo rayos podía hacerlo. Ahora sólo le importaba el hecho de que, al menos, podía escuchar la voz del rubio.

_ "Porque he hecho cosas muy malas." _

_ "¡Pero ya no las vas a hacer!" _ Hyukjae sonrió de lado, sus pupilas rojas brillando de nostalgia al ver la esperanza en las del niño. Tal vez amaba a Donghae, pero su azabache era el único ser en todo el mundo al que no lastimaría. El resto de la pestilente raza humana sería devorada por él y sus subordinados, eso era seguro.

_ "Sí voy a hacerlas, Donghae. Pero ninguna a ti… porque te amo." _ Donghae se mordió los labios y dejó que más lágrimas bañaran su rostro. El corazón del demonio líder se quebró al ver la tristeza en el rostro del ser que tanto adoraba. ¡Maldita sea! " _ Ya no llores, hermoso." _

_ "También te amo, Hyukkie. Prométeme que me sacarás de aquí." _

_ "Te lo prometo, amor." _ Las mejillas del niño se tonaron en color carmín. ¡Vaya! Amaba que Hyukjae le llamara de esa manera tan linda.

_ "¿Por qué te sonrojas?"  _ Cuando Donghae alzó la mirada y observó cómo esas pupilas carmesí le miraban con coquetería, el humano inmediatamente la bajó de nuevo al pasto. " _ ¿Te digo algo?" _

_ "Dime…" _

_ "Hacer el amor contigo ha sido lo mejor en todos mis años de existencia… tu cuerpo es tan perfecto y tu sabor tan delicioso..." _

_ "Hyukkie, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas…" _

_ Nadie nos está escuchando, amor. _ Donghae se mordió con más fuerza los labios.

_ Pero me da mucha vergüenza… _

—¡Donghae! —Donghae alzó de repente la mirada y vio a su tío a su lado, Jungsoo tomó su mano y la quitó de donde la tenía apoyada—. Vamos a tu habitación, Donghae.

Donghae intentó protestar pero la ronca voz de su ángel, aunque fuera caído, le habló con serenidad.

_ "Ve, amor. Ya tienes que dormir." _ Donghae miró como un cachorro a Hyukjae y asintió.

Jungsoo sabía perfectamente que Lucifer había marcado a Donghae, podía sentir el aroma del demonio emanar del menor. Por eso era probable que los dos pudieran comunicarse mentalmente, el marcar a un humano con fines de consorcio permitía muchas ventajas en la pareja.

Hyukjae observó con ternura al niño y después alzó su mirada a la de Gabriel, sus pupilas carmesís se tornaron como las de un felino, un hambriento y sediento tigre en busca de carne y sangre de arcángel. La rivalidad entre los dos seres que habían nacido en la misma cuna era de temer.

Gabriel tomó la mano de Donghae y caminó a su lado en silencio. Su corazón dolía, dolía demasiado. Dolía por fallarle al Altísimo, dolía por fallarle a sus hermanos y a Donghae. Su hermoso niño al que había criado desde pequeño había sido corrompido por Lucifer. ¡Ese maldito iba caer más bajo de lo que ya lo había hecho!

Donghae miró hacia arriba cuando sintió que el andar de su tío se detuvo y vio con tristeza su angustiado rostro.

—Tío… —Gabriel se puso de rodillas, dejando caer el peso de su falla al pasto. Cuando el menor vio las lágrimas en el apuesto rostro del arcángel que tanto tiempo había sido su tío, Donghae no pudo evitar arrodillarse a su lado—. Tío, no llores…

—Donghae… —Jungsoo jaló al niño a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Perdóname, perdóname por haberte fallado… te adoro demasiado, Donghae, entiende, entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien. No quiero que nadie te lastime. No quiero que él te lastime… entiéndelo, por favor.

Y lo entendía, claro que lo entendía. Pero, ¿por qué nadie entendía que los sentimientos de Hyukjae eran verdaderos? ¿Por qué Jungsoo no entendía que se había enamorado y que Hyukjae no iba a lastimarlo?

—Tú no tienes idea del mal que Lucifer ha hecho, no tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte si te dejo ir con él —Gabriel tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Donghae y lo observó con infinito amor—. No me pidas que te deje caer como él lo ha hecho, Donghae. No me pidas que te siga a un lugar donde no puedo ir, donde no puedo cuidarte, donde nunca podré abrazarte y mirarte como lo hago ahora, no me pidas que me aparte de ti… porque no voy a hacerlo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a bañar el rostro del humano. Y es que el sentimiento con el que Jungsoo le hablaba era para llorar amargamente.

—Pero, tío… yo… —comenzó a hipar Donghae, sin saber si lo que diría sería correcto o no. Sólo diría lo que su corazón dictaba claramente—. Yo… lo amo…

—Y yo te amo a ti, cielo. Miguel y yo daríamos la vida por ti, Lucifer no —Gabriel acarició los mechones de cabello en el rostro de su niño y besó su frente. Ese beso fue la más delicada caricia que Donghae había sentido jamás.

Siwon observó la escena con tristeza. Sabía que esto no era culpa de Donghae, todo, como siempre, había sido culpa de un pecado. Ya había vencido una vez a Lucifer, podía volver hacerlo cientos de veces más con tal de proteger al niño.

De repente, el arcángel Miguel escuchó una voz en su mente: " _ Anúncialo, Miguel." _ El corazón del celestial ser rebotó en su pecho al reconocer después de tantos años esa voz. Era su Padre. Pero, lo que le hizo sentir temor por primera vez en sus miles de años de existencia, fue el significado de aquella orden cuando vio frente a él una enorme trompeta de oro.

Hyukjae, incluso estando a varios metros de distancia, pudo reconocer esa trompeta. ¿Cuántas veces el Altísimo no le había platicado de ella cuando vivía en el paraíso? Sabía que lo que iba a hacer a continuación iba a ser peligroso, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como aplastaban a toda su hermandad. Destrozaría a Miguel, bebería la sangre de Gabriel y se llevaría a Donghae con él para amarlo por el resto de sus días.

Un fuerte pero hermoso silbido se escuchó en la tierra. Donghae se abrazó de Jungsoo cuando sintió que la tierra se sacudía y se abría alrededor del campo de fuerza. El niño gritó con terror cuando vio a seres diabólicos salir de la tierra. Vio como horribles seres alados como murciélago y plumas negras, algunos pálidos y otros oscuros, de forma grotesca e incluso deforme en algunos, de ojos color sangre, afilados colmillos y garras, con cuernos en varias partes de su cuerpo, con partes de animales y humanas, piel desgarrada y carne expuesta, sangre bañando sus horripilantes cuerpos, gruñendo y ladrando mil insultos salían como serpientes de los agujeros creados en la tierra.

Una luz increíble hizo que Donghae alzara su mirada al cielo. Cientos de rayos blancos e intensos como los del sol salían de las nubes. Pero, lo que dejó al humano con la boca abierta, fueron los seres alados, que tantas veces había visto desde pequeño en sus sueños, salir como palomas blancas del cielo. Enormes alas de plumaje blanco salía de la espalda de los habitantes de los cielos; vestidos con túnicas color arena y cintas color oro; con sencillas coronillas en la cabeza color dorado; sus cabellos eran castaños, rubios, negros y pelirrojos; de todos los tonos de piel como los humanos. Llevaban espadas, lanzas, arcos con flechas y toda clase de objetos punzantes.

Los demonios en la tierra observaban los cielos, y los ángeles en el cielo observaban la tierra. Donghae no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

En un minuto, el cielo quedó cubierto por ángeles y la tierra de demonios. En un minuto, la tierra se convirtió en el campo de batalla.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo caer a Donghae y Jungsoo. Las alas blancas de su tío lo cubrieron evitando que cualquier cosa lo dañase. Cuando Donghae pudo ver a su alrededor, vio a Siwon con una trompeta en mano salir como flecha al cielo.

Donghae corrió hasta donde el pelinegro estaba y pudo ver cómo Siwon acercaba la trompeta dorada a sus labios y un fuerte sonido salía de ella cuando la tocó.

Gabriel miró con lágrimas en los ojos a Miguel, quien finalmente había tocado la trompeta para dar inicio al Apocalipsis.

 

_ "La revelación de Jesucristo, que Dios le dio, para manifestar a sus siervos las cosas que deben suceder pronto; y la declaró enviándola por medio de su ángel a su siervo Juan, que ha dado testimonio de la palabra de Dios, y del testimonio de Jesucristo, y de todas las cosas que ha visto. Bienaventurado el que lee, y los que oyen las palabras de esta profecía, y guardan las cosas en ella escritas; porque el tiempo está cerca." _

_ Apocalipsis 1—1:3 _


	9. Capítulo 8

El calor consumía su cuerpo. El sudor empapaba su piel. La más mínima caricia le ocasionaba un necesitado gemido. La suave brisa de aquella noche parecía querer torturar cada poro en su piel, erizando cada vello y estremeciendo el frágil cuerpo humano. La dureza en su sexo dolía demasiado.

Donghae estaba necesitado de sexo. Duro y salvaje sexo.

Su cuello ardía por la necesidad de ser mordido, desgarrado y succionado por dos afilados colmillos. Su estrechez necesitaba ser llenada hasta rebosar por el caliente jugo fértil. Y sólo había un macho para satisfacerlo. El señor de las tinieblas, de la eterna oscuridad y el amargo dolor, Lucifer. Hyukjae.

Donghae cayó al suelo cuando sintió que su cuerpo se debilitaba. Su visión se nubló, perdiendo ligeramente la consciencia y sólo enfocándose en escuchar y sentir. Todo era tan raro, jamás había sentido tanto calor. Una voz le llamaba, una profunda voz que le obligaba a morderse los labios de urgente placer. De extrema seducción.

_ "Aguanta y serás mío…"  _ escuchaba la voz de Hyukjae en su mente.

_ "Serás mío…"  _ ¡Oh, sí! quería tanto volver a sentir el cuerpo del demonio, desnudo y quemando su cuerpo.

_ "¡Mío!"  _ ¡Joder, sí! Sólo tuyo, señor de las tinieblas. Pues tus alas negras y tu picante alma pecadora han encantado más que un par de alas pálidas y un alma insípidamente casta.

El pecado es tan tentador y motivador para todo ser humano.

El azabache entreabrió los ojos un instante, y pudo ver a lo lejos a su príncipe negro del otro lado de la esfera invisible. Aquellas pupilas rojas le miraban a él y sólo a él; pendientes de cada movimiento, asechando cada espacio en su cuerpo, saboreándolo anticipadamente. ¡Oh, cielos!

—Hyukkie… ven… —susurraba débilmente el niño—. Ven… ven… ven por mí… —sintió su cuerpo ser levantado y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un dulce gemidito de sus labios—. Mgh… —pensaba que esas manos eran las de su demonio, que esas manos eran las que lo habían seducido hacía unos cuantos minutos, que esas manos eran las que lo habían llevado a tocar el cielo estando en la tierra; pero, más bien, eran las de un arcángel. Un arcángel que no tenía la más mínima intención de poseer su cuerpo sexualmente—. Ahhh…

—Sé fuerte, Hae. Mi niño… no te entregues a él —esa voz… esa preocupada y dulce voz era la de su tío. O, más bien, del que pensaba que era su tío, Jungsoo.

—Hyuk… —gemía el niño sin ser consciente. Él podía ver claramente al rubio. Podía ver su mirada buscándolo en las sombras, su cuerpo apretándolo contra la hierba, sus alas envolviéndolo del frío de la noche. Podía sentir sus caricias, sus labios besando su desnudez, sus dientes mordiendo la tierna carne. Podía sentir el aroma a mar que la semilla del demonio había impregnado en su cuerpo. ¡Podía sentir tan cerca a Hyukjae! Y sin embargo, no lo estaba—. Hyuk… llévame… contigo… Hyuk…

Cada segundo que pasaba, Donghae se sentía más lejos de Hyukjae.

—No… me… dejes… —suplicó el humano como un alma en pena vagando en los mares del purgatorio—. Hyuk…

_ "Jamás lo haré",  _ sentenció el demonio líder.  _ "Ahora voy por ti, Donghae." _

 

_ "En ese tiempo, después de esta tribulación, el sol se oscurecerá, la luna dejará de brillar, las estrellas caerán del cielo y los astros se conmoverán. Y se verá al Hijo del hombre venir sobre las nubes, lleno de poder y de gloria. _

_ Y él enviará a los ángeles para que congreguen a sus elegidos desde los cuatro puntos cardinales, de un extremo al otro del horizonte". _

_ Mateo 13: 24,27. _

 

¿Quién habría imaginado que aquello sucedería? ¿Qué caminante mortal hubiera imaginado que el amanecer de ese día iba a ser el último? No iba a haber tiempo para despedirse, ni tiempo para arrepentirse ni para rezar. No señor, ese día sería el último y el primero para un nuevo comienzo.

Eran la una de la mañana, cuando los hijos de Adán dejaron de sentir sueño. Como si les hubieran echado un balde de agua fría, así de sobresaltada se había despertado la raza humana en la madrugada. La oscuridad reinaba en la Tierra, al igual que el silencio y calma previa a la devastadora tormenta.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando se dieron cuenta de que varios de sus familiares no estaban en su hogar. Madres lloraban por sus niños, esposas por sus esposos, hijos por sus madres, esposos por sus esposas, amigos y novios, buscando lo que ya no podrían volver a ver. Pues, el tiempo era ahora. Los hijos de buen corazón, de alma noble, sin importar la religión, el color de la piel, las culturas o el idioma, habían sido elevados al lugar de su creación. Ese lugar en donde Eva había pecado y junto con Adán había sido desterrado. El Edén.

Los violadores, los ladrones, los fornicadores, los que llevan el alma manchada en pecado se habían quedado. Todos ellos esperando el juicio divino.

 

_ "Aprendan esta comparación, tomada de la higuera: cuando sus ramas se hacen flexibles y brotan las hojas, ustedes se dan cuenta de que se acerca el verano. _

_ Así también, cuando vean que suceden todas estas cosas, sepan que el fin está cerca, a la puerta. Les aseguro que no pasará esta generación, sin que suceda todo esto. _

_ El cielo y la tierra pasarán, pero mis palabras no pasarán. _

_ En cuanto a ese día y a la hora, nadie los conoce, ni los ángeles del cielo, ni el Hijo, nadie sino el Padre." _

_ Mateo 13: 28,32. _

 

Hyukjae observó con odio cómo Gabriel levantaba a su niño del suelo y lo llevaba dentro de la casa. A su habitación, pensó.

Él podía sentir lo que Donghae sentía. El calor haciéndolo sudar, su sangre hirviendo como si fuera lava atravesando sus venas, el dolor en el sexo despierto y clamando por un orgasmo. ¡Joder!

Si pudiera atravesar ese estúpido campo de Miguel… Pero el hijo de puta era bueno en su trabajo, no por nada era uno de los favoritos del Altísimo. Sabía de ante mano que para poder destruir el campo, primero tenía que matar a Miguel. ¡Oh, sí! Asesinar y destrozar, desgarrar y descuartizar, eso estaba en sus más básicos instintos. Iba a arrancarle las alas a ese jodido pelinegro. Y después lo haría con Gabriel.

_ "Hyuk…" _ escuchó de nuevo a Donghae llamándolo. ¡Oh, su niño! Su bello niño quería entregarse completamente a él. Estaba dispuesto a perder lo que fuera, a sacrificar lo que sea y a quien sea con tal de tener de nuevo a Donghae a salvo entre sus brazos.

Pues, si de algo estaba seguro, es que sólo sus brazos mantendrían a salvo al azabache. Porque los demás demonios lo devorarían si tuvieran la más mínima oportunidad.

Hyukjae miró hacia arriba, observando a su primer contrincante. El ángel caído desplegó sus alas y salió volando como una flecha hacia el cielo. El aire se agitó con violencia al compás del movimiento de las alas negras del demonio rubio.

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por todas partes. Los insultos, el sonido de las espadas, gruñidos, armas de fuego y el movimiento de enormes alas, esa era la canción de aquella noche. Una canción acompañada de lágrimas, con aroma a sangre humana y muerte. Los demonios corrían por las calles, escalaban edificios, saqueaban casas y destruían todo. Sacaban a las hembras y a los machos de sus hogares, violándolos y devorándolos sin importarles el terrible dolor en sus cuerpos. Ellos iban a sacar provecho. Iban a alimentarse hasta explotar.

Lamentos se escucharon sobre la Tierra. Oraciones que ya no serían escuchadas, plegarias que no serían cumplidas, un milagro que nunca llegaría. Si tan sólo hubiera tiempo, si tan sólo alguien lo hubiera sabido… pero, la raza humana es tan tonta, que ni sabiéndolo se hubieran salvado.  _ "Si se va a acabar todo pronto, entonces a disfrutar los últimos días.", _ eso hubieran pensado para después disfrutar de su libertinaje. Tercos, egoístas, ambiciosos y codiciosos hijos de Adán.

A Hyukjae no le importaba el trágico fin que sabía tendrían los humanos que habían quedado en la Tierra. Desde años atrás, ya sabía que este día llegaría. Sabía que sólo los más sucios humanos iban a quedar para perecer y pagar sus pecados con sangre. Así como también sabía que Él mandaría a todo su parvada de palomitas mensajeras para acabar con sus subordinados. ¡Qué asco! Desde el día que fue desterrado, él sabía perfectamente que la oscuridad era su hogar. Porque, muchas veces, la luz que te guía en el camino es la que te ciega. En cambio, en las sombras, aprender a sobrevivir, a ser más sensible y percibir con más facilidad el peligro.

Sus pupilas de serpiente visualizaron a su presa desde el aire como un halcón. Sus colmillos de tigre, dientes afilados como los de una hambrienta bestia, salieron de sus labios buscando carne para devorar. Sus garras como brillantes navajas brillaban en la noche en busca de piel para desgarrar. Agitando con más rapidez sus alas, Hyukjae llegó hacia Miguel.

Siwon, Miguel, no era estúpido. Él había sentido el enorme ente que se acercaba a sus espaldas. La negatividad en Lucifer era tan notable, que por un instante, Siwon sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. En un rápido movimiento, el pelinegro arcángel desenvainó su espada de oro y se dio la vuelta, encarando al demonio rubio y agitando con fuerza su arma. Para su mala suerte, Hyukjae pudo esquivarlo con facilidad.

Las pupilas azules de Miguel se clavaron en las carmines de Lucifer. Ambos ángeles, de diferentes naturalezas, observándose con atención. El negro y el blanco pintando un tétrico cuadro. El norte y el sur dividiendo el mundo. El bien y el mal enfrentándose.

—Maldito bastardo… —dijo con odio Siwon.

—Tus palabritas castas no me hieren, Miguel —respondió el demonio con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios—. Sólo voy a decirte algo.

—¡Tus apestosas palabras no me importan, Lucifer!

—Voy a matarte —las rojas pupilas del demonio brillaron en medio de la batalla—. Voy a arrancarte las alas, voy a descuartizarte y a beber tu sangre. Voy a follarme tu muerto cuerpo y después devoraré cada uno de tus órganos… y saborearé el sabor de tu carne cuando la tenga entre mis colmillos —Hyukjae enseñó con orgullo su salvaje dentadura, enfureciendo aún más al pelinegro.

—Eso no está escrito.

—No aún. Pero puedo hacerlo una vez que caigas.

—¡No voy a caer como tú! —Siwon se acercó rápidamente a Hyukjae, agitando una y otra vez su espada—. ¡No voy a dejar que tengas a Donghae!

—¡El niño es mío, hijo de puta! —usando sus garras, Hyukjae arañó con fuerza el rostro del arcángel.

—¡NO ES TUYO! ¡DONGHAE NUNCA SERÁ TUYO! —el demonio esquivó otro ataque de Miguel y tomó con fuerza la espada sin importarle el daño que le ocasionaba en sus manos. La sangre se escurría por el dorado metal, sangre maligna manchando la pureza afilada.

—¡Es mío! Él tiene mi aroma, Miguel. Sólo necesito morderlo y será mío. Me lo llevaré conmigo…

—No te lo llevarás a ninguna parte —Siwon ejercía toda su fuerza sobre su espada, intentando que Hyukjae la soltará. Pero el demonio era fuerte.

—Él me está pidiendo que me lo lleve. Él está llamándome ahora mismo. Gimiendo mi nombre, sudando, ¡excitado por mí! ¡Su cuerpo está exigiendo mi semilla! ¡MI VENENO!

—¡ERES UN PERRO MALDITO! —el pelinegro soltó su espada mandando lejos a Hyukjae.

La batalla en el aire era intensa como lo era en el suelo terrestre.

Siwon sacó una navaja y observó con cautela como Hyukjae venía volando como un rayo hacía él.

—Señor, en ti confío. Si este será mi final, permite vencer al maligno enemigo antes de cerrar los ojos y desaparecer —lanzando una plegaria a su Padre, el pelinegro esperó hasta tener pegado a su cuerpo a Hyukjae. Lo tomó con rapidez de la nuca y lo aventó con fuerza al suelo.

De la misma manera en la que años atrás había caído, lo volvió a hacer Hyukjae. Estrellándose violentamente contra el suelo y sacando una nube de polvo, Hyukjae tosió con fuerza e intentó ponerse rápidamente de pie pues sabía que una palomita estaba dirigiéndose hacia él desde arriba. Sin embargo, un terrible dolor atacó una de sus costillas. Hyukjae observó hacia donde el dolor provenía, vio un río de sangre en su piel y una navaja plateada que se desvaneció en el aire pero que hizo intensificar aún más su dolor. ¡Maldición! ¿En qué puto momento Miguel le había clavado esa navaja de plata bendita?

Su cuerpo se paralizó al instante. ¡Joder! Miguel era fuerte, tal vez demasiado.

—¡HAAAAAA! ¡JODER! —ladró con rabia el lobo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Hyukjae intentó ponerse de pie.

—¡CAE UNA VEZ MÁS, LUCIFER! —antes de que Hyukjae pudiera aunque sea arrodillarse, ya tenía encima a Miguel apuntándolo con una flecha en un arco.

En una milésima de segundo Hyukjae se movió a un lado para esquivar la jodida flecha. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que la flecha diera en una de sus alas negras plumadas. A pesar del dolor, Hyukjae se zafó con violencia, dejando varias plumas negras ensangrentadas sobre la hierba.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años, Lucifer? Te has vuelto lento, débil y viejo —dijo Siwon con burla al ver la sangre salir de una de las grandes alas y manchar la verdosa hierba.

—La verdad… me he estado follando unas cuantas vulvas y culos humanos. Unos vírgenes y otros más usados que tu nombre. ¿Alguna vez te has follado a una monja? Esas son más puta que las prostitutas de los pubs. ¿Sabías eso?

—¡PAGARÁS TU INSULTO!

Una y otra vez, Siwon atacaba a Hyukjae. El demonio usando garras y colmillos logró herir al arcángel. Hyukjae no salió ileso, pues las armas de Siwon eran demasiado peligrosas y, para colmo, todas estaban benditas. ¡Qué gran hijo de puta!

_ "Ahhhh…",  _ un suave gemido inundó la mente de Hyukjae rebotando en cada pared de su cerebro. Ese gemido que había sentido que era para él, ese gemido con el que Donghae le llamaba.

El demonio desvió su mirada hacia la casa del azabache, perdiendo el hilo de la batalla. Su mirada afilada traspasó muro y pared hasta poder ver a Donghae en su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió que su sangre se calentaba hasta casi incendiarse.

Donghae estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama, Jungsoo había optado por dejarlo descansar mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de llevar al niño fuera del alcance de Lucifer.

Donghae no sabía si eran las sábanas, o tal vez el calor que desprendían cada vez que frotaba su sexo sobre ellas, pero aquel movimiento de caderas sobre la suave tela le estaba construyendo un delicioso orgasmo en su bajo vientre. En su mente la imagen de un muy desnudo Hyukjae no le daba tregua. Su piel picaba, ansiando una caricia de esas manos con garras, un beso de esos labios con colmillos, una mirada de aquellas pupilas carmesí. El aroma a demonio que desprendía la gabardina que aun usaba le hacía perder lentamente la consciencia. Perdiéndose en el Limbo.

—Ahhh… —gemía el azabache restregándose sobre la almohada, buscando inútilmente calmar su necesidad. Pero no podía, y aquello le frustraba más con cada segundo que bailaba en el reloj—. Mghhh… Hyuk… Ahhhhhh…

Hyukjae con la boca abierta observaba con deleite a su humano. ¡Por Dios! Esa criatura era celestial. Podía ver claramente el sudor perlando la piel blanca del niño, el precioso rubor en sus mejillas maquillándolo, su estrechez dilatándose para recibirlo, todo su cuerpo gritando por él. Donghae tenía los ojos cerrados y sus pestañas ligeramente mojadas por lágrimas de lujuria, haciéndose ver más que deseable para Hyukjae.

El niño se mordía los labios y gemía cada vez que la tela blanca acariciaba su hinchado glande. El presemen humedecía el colchón y su sudor la gabardina. Pero, por más que el orgasmo se acercaba para hacerlo explotar en éxtasis, se detenía justamente en la abertura de su miembro.

—Haaaaa... ¿Por qué…? Mgh…. —lloraba el menor implorando su liberación. Todo su cuerpo dolía. Su sexo ardía—. DUELE… HYUKKIE… MGHHHH… DUELE… ¡DUELE! —gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos el niño.

El corazón de Hyukjae brincó en su pecho al ver la imagen de su azabache. ¡Joder!

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a Donghae! —Hyukjae regresó su atención a la batalla encontrándose con la espada dorada de Miguel amenazando con clavarse en un costado de su cuerpo. El rubio brincó en los aires hasta quedar del otro lado de donde estaba Miguel.

Esto ya era demasiado, Hyukjae no iba a esperar más tiempo y dejar que Donghae siguiera agonizando.

Un humo espeso negro comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Hyukjae hasta convertirse en una gran neblina que cubrió varios metros del bosque. Los pinos fueron cubiertos por la negra niebla hasta la cima. Siwon voló alto escapando de aquella neblina que parecía querer consumir todo a su paso. Un fuerte rugido hizo temblar la tierra y una fuerte ventisca sacudió el plumaje blanco de los ángeles y el negro de los demonios, chocando entre ellos y cayendo al suelo.

Siwon cayó al suelo, estrellándose sobre un mar de rocas que le hicieron sangrar las rodillas y manos con las que trató de minimizar el impacto de la caída. Miró hacia arriba tratando de encontrar de nuevo a su enemigo jurado, y vio unas larguísimas alas negras agitarse hasta desvanecer la neblina. El horror se pintó en su rostro, palideciéndolo como un muerto cuando vio un enorme dragón negro rugir en los cielos, con escamas puntiagudas saliendo de su cuerpo como si fueran espinos venenosos, afiladas garras y colmillos, ojos color sangre y malvados como los de una serpiente, y aliento de fuego quemar todo a su alrededor.

—El dragón… —dijo el pelinegro casi sin aliento, completamente estático en su lugar. ¿Cómo vencer a un rival de ese nivel? Ahora sabía que el rubio no se la había pasando perdiendo el tiempo todos estos años como había pensado.

Hyukjae, el dragón, soplaba fuego incendiando a los ángeles que parecían creer que con sus tontos arcos y estúpidas flechas podían vencerlo. Uno a uno los alados blancos fueron cayendo, con las plumas hechas cenizas, siendo un festín para los nigromantes hambrientos que los esperaban ansiosamente desde abajo, devorándolos sin piedad.

Donghae sintió erizarse violentamente cuando Hyukjae rugió. ¡Oh, santo cielo! Seguía inerte sobre su cama, llorando y agotado por tratar de buscar satisfacción sexual. ¡Pero era tan difícil sin Hyukjae!

—Hyuk… —le llamó una vez más. Llamada que, como todas las anteriores, fue claramente escuchada por su enamorado demonio—. Ayúdame… —gimió.

Hyukjae volteó hacia donde su niño le llamaba. Sus pupilas rojas observando atentamente cada movimiento del azabache sobre la cama. ¡Oh, se moría por follarse ese apetitoso culo otra vez! Pero antes, tenía que deshacerse del maldito campo de Miguel. Las sangrientas pupilas buscaron inmediatamente a su enemigo, visualizándolo en el suelo tratando de ponerse de pie con dificultad. Esta era su oportunidad.

Antes de que Siwon pudiera incluso tratar de ponerse de pie, una ola incandescente de fuego se estrello en su contra, haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

_ "No caigo dos veces", _ rugió el dragón con furia incendiando el cuerpo puro del arcángel.

Hyukjae sonrió interiormente, satisfecho al ver como el campo comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Al parecer, Miguel seguía con vida pero lo había debilitado considerablemente.

_ "Donghae… ven…" _

Los ojos del niño se abrieron con pesadez. Aquella voz ronca y grave no se le hacía familiar, pero sabía que era Hyukjae. Trató con mucho esfuerzo sentarse en la cama y lo vio… un bellísimo dragón negro extender sus alas sobre el cielo.

—Hyuk… —susurró el azabache. Sí, él era Hyukjae. Su Hyukjae. Su héroe.

Donghae encontró fuerzas para salir de la cama. Se abotonó rápidamente la gabardina mientras bajaba casi volando la escalera y salió de su hogar. Todo lucía espantoso, como si fuera la más sangrienta película de terror. El aroma fétido y podrido de carne siendo devorada llegó a su nariz provocándole arcadas. ¡Dios mío! Ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó ver un paisaje tan malvado como el que tenía frente a él. El hermoso bosque donde le gustaba jugar estaba completamente incendiado, los pinos tirados en el suelo y la hierba quemada; se podían escuchar gritos a lo lejos donde sabía que estaba la ciudad, Donghae no quería ni imaginar las cosas terribles que estaba sucediendo ahí afuera; las nubes cubrían por completo la luna, el polvo y el humo hacían desaparecer las pocas estrellas en el firmamento, sumergiendo al mundo en la oscuridad total. Donghae tembló cuando escuchó un gruñido a un lado del bosque. Con miedo observó varios pares de ojos rojos mirarlo, ojos que lo devoraban pero que no se atrevían a acercarse a él.

_ "Donghae, niño…" _

Donghae dejó sus miedos para otro momento y trató de enfocarse en esa grave voz que le llamaba. Alzó su mirada y vio a su demonio dragón volar hacia él. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el azabache corrió hacia donde Hyukjae se acercaba. ¡Oh, por todos los Dioses! Hyukjae era un dragón, ¡un dragón!

—¡Hyukkie! —gritó Donghae sin desviar su mirada de aquel magnífico ser.

Hyukjae aterrizó sobre la sucia tierra sacando una nube de polvo que hizo toser a Donghae. El demonio sonrió interiormente. Extendió una de sus grandes manos con garras hacia el niño y, sin dudarlo un solo momento, Donghae se trepó. El humano sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre cuando Hyukjae lo levantó por los aires. Hyukjae acercó su enorme rostro de reptil hacia el humano, acariciando el hermoso y tierno rostro del azabache, Donghae lo imitó como si fuera un cachorro que se acurruca entre los brazos de su amo. El menor alzó sus manos hacia las escamas en el rostro de Hyukjae y le dio una tierna caricia que derritió el corazón del demonio. Donghae besó el rostro del demonio comprobando el calor y la dureza de su nueva piel. A Donghae no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Hyukjae fuera un dragón. ¡Estaba excitado con la idea! Tan excitado que su miembro había despertado y apuntaba violentamente hacia el sur como una flecha.

Hyukjae sonrió.  _ ¡Vaya niño travieso estaba volviéndose Donghae! _

Con uno de sus afilados colmillos, Hyukjae desabotonó la gabardina que vestía el azabache, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados hacia alguna parte de su escamosa piel. La suave piel sudorosa del humano resplandeció en la noche. Donghae cayó sentado sobre la palma del dragón e instintivamente abrió las piernas, ofreciéndose al demonio que lo observaba con lujuria. Donghae se erizó con delicia cuando Hyukjae resopló y su ardiente aliento empañó su cuerpo.

—Mghhh… Hyuk… —gimió el niño con ojos llorosos.

La lengua larga como serpiente del príncipe oscuro salió de su guarida para degustar el miembro palpitante entre las piernas de Donghae. Donghae cayó de espaldas y tomó sus piernas con sus manos para abrirlas para Hyukjae.

_ "Hermoso…", _ escuchó gruñir al demonio.

El sabor dulce y salado del presemen de Donghae era una delicia. Hyukjae jamás había probado néctar más rico que el elixir blanco de Donghae. La lengua del dragón era tan larga, que con cada lamida que daba tocaba sus tres puntos más sensibles: culo, testículos y pene. Donghae no estaba seguro si en el mundo había alguna otra cosa más deliciosa que la lengua de Hyukjae cuando estaba transformado en dragón.

—Ahhhhh… Ahhh… Hyu… Hyukjae… Ohhhh… —la mente de Donghae se nubló por completo cuando esa traviesa lengua se enfocó en su dilatada entrada—. Siiii… Ohhhh, siiii… Hyuk… ahí…

_ "¿Te gusta aquí, pequeño?" _

—Siiii…. Ahí, Hyukkie…más…

_ "¿Quieres más, cariño? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres mi pene? ¿Quieres mi pene jodiendote el culo?" _

Donghae se erizó. ¡Oh, mierda! Palabras sucias…

—Sí… quiero tu enorme… largo… y grueso pene… Ahhhhh… jodiéndome el culo… Hyukkie…

El demonio rugió tratando de controlar su excitación.

_ "¿Quieres que te monte, pequeño? ¿Quieres que me corra dentro de tu jugoso culo?" _

—Ahhh… sí, quiero que me llenes… que me… Ohhhh…

_ "Voy a marcarte, Donghae. Voy a llenarte con mi semen y veneno. Voy a follarte toda la puta noche hasta que tu culo quede bien abierto para mi pene." _

Donghae exigía esa follada. ¡Estaba incluso llorando por conseguirla! Quería tener dentro de él a Hyukjae. Quería tener ese glorioso pene empujando muy dentro de él. Quería que el demonio se lo comiera sin dejar un solo rastro de él. Quería ese veneno en sus venas, y ese semen manchando su entrada. Lo quería todo de Hyukjae.

—Hazme tuyo, Hyuk… quiero ser tuyo.

_ "¡Eres mío!" _ gruñó el demonio con dominio sacando una ola de fuego que acarició levemente la piel excitada del menor.

El fuego de Hyukjae no podía herir al niño. No a él que tanto le amaba. El ardiente fuego se envolvió alrededor del pene lloroso de Donghae haciéndolo explotar y gritar al cielo su liberación. Chorros de semen mancharon las escamas del dragón. Donghae no podía estar más satisfecho, por fin había logrado alcanzar su orgasmo. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Pero, aun así, su pene no bajó su excitación, no hasta que tuviera dentro de su culo el sexo de Hyukjae y sus colmillos clavándose en su carne. A Donghae no le importó, podía aguantar una segunda ronda.

_ "Todavía sigues duro, cariño… tengo una solución para tu problema." _

—Sé que la tienes… —sonrió con lascivia el menor. Hyukjae quedó encantado con aquella preciosa sonrisa en ese rostro infantil—. Y me muero por probarla…

Con esas palabras indicando la nueva necesidad del azabache, Hyukjae desplegó sus alas y se alzó sobre los aires, llevándose consigo a Donghae. 

Estaba tan perdido viendo la belleza que era el niño semidesnudo sobre la palma de su mano, que no se dio cuenta de la enorme lanza negra lanzada con una ballesta de oro que se dirigía a él.

—¡Hyukjae! —gritó el niño viendo como Jungsoo apuntaba a su amante.

El demonio esquivó con suerte el ataque. Se dio la vuelta y gruñó furioso a Gabriel. ¿Es que nunca iba a poder tener de nuevo a Donghae bajo su cuerpo?

—No te lo lleves… —susurró Jungsoo. Su mirada cristalina revelaba su tristeza—. Por favor, no te lo lleves, Lucifer… todavía no…

Donghae se mordió los labios. Se acurrucó más a su demonio sintiéndose como un mal agradecido con el hombre que lo había criado desde pequeño.

—Tío… —dijo Donghae—. Ga… Gabriel… quiero estar con él… déjame ir con él.

—El día de tu creación —comenzó a hablar el arcángel sin rodeos. Habían tantas cosas que le había ocultado a su pequeño, ya era momento de dejar de esconderlas—. Él te dio un Guardián, un ser que te defendería y te guiaría por el camino correcto. Ese guardián hizo un pacto con el Altísimo… —Donghae frunció el ceño en señal de confusión—. Morir si en algún momento elegías el camino del mal. Si cometías pecado, ya estaba escrito que todo esto pasaría. El Apocalipsis se llevaría a cabo y tú serías desterrado del paraíso. Pero, no podrías ir al inframundo ni a ningún otro lado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Donghae con duda.

—Tú serías juzgado como todos los humanos, pero Él iba a desaparecerte por completo —Hyukjae rugió con furia. Ningún hijo de puta iba a alejar a su niño de su lado—. Tú eras la última esperanza para que el apocalipsis nunca sucediera, tú eras la única esperanza para la humanidad —las lágrimas bañaron el rostro del arcángel. Se sentía tan vacío, tan fracasado y miserable. Él había dado lo que fuera por mantener al azabache que tanto adoraba en el buen camino. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de que Donghae estaba siendo mal encaminado?—… Hay algo más.

—¿Qué… qué más? —preguntó Donghae con temor.

—A los humanos y los ángeles se les está prohibida la entrada al inframundo a menos de que caigan en pecado… sólo los demonios pueden hacerlo porque el Altísimo no puede disponer de sus almas ya que no le pertenecen a Él. Cuando Él me dijo del futuro que te esperaba si cometías pecado, no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que en cualquier momento el mal llegaría a ti —observó con odio al dragón sin importarle el rugido que recibió a cambio—. Por eso, hice un pacto de sangre contigo cuando apenas tenías un año de edad. En nuestro pacto quedó estipulado que si cometías pecado serías convertido en un demonio para que puedas seguir existiendo y el Altísimo no tuviera control sobre tu alma; y la única manera en la que tú puedes convertirte en uno… es asesinando al Guardián que te otorgó el Creador, sólo él se sacrificaría para que tú pudieras seguir con vida. Te amo demasiado como para vivir en un mundo en el que tú no existas, por eso hice todo esto. De todas maneras, tu Guardián iba a tener que morir si llegabas a equivocarte en el camino, y antes de que el Altísimo lo asesinase y a ti también, prefirió salvarte regalándote sus alas. —Jungsoo sonrió melancólicamente—. ¿Qué mejor manera para convertirse en demonio que asesinando a un arcángel? ¿No crees?

—Pero… —Donghae aun no había entendido por completo las cosas. ¿Tenía un Guardián? ¿Quién era?—. No sé quién es…

—Soy el arcángel que el Altísimo designó para ser tu Guardián, Donghae —el humano abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. No…—. Soy tu Guardián. Tu verdadero Ángel Guardián —afirmó Jungsoo observando con tristeza a su niño—. Si quieres seguir existiendo, tienes que convertirte en un demonio y para serlo… tienes que arrancarme las alas y asesinarme.


	10. Capítulo 9

_ El alma que pecare, esa morirá: el hijo no llevará por el pecado del padre, ni el padre llevará por el pecado del hijo: la justicia del justo será sobre él, y la impiedad el impío será sobre él. _

_ Ezequiel 18:20: 20 _

 

Jungsoo volaba hacia un callejón de Corea del Sur. Nunca en su vida había cuidado de nadie más que de él mismo. No sabía cómo rayos le iba a hacer para criar a un hijo de Adán. Eran tan débiles, tan frágiles, que tenía miedo de que el niño no pasara siquiera de la noche a su lado. Pero tenía que intentarlo. El Padre le había dado una importante tarea y era su deber cumplirla.

El arcángel pisó suelo terrestre, la mugre y el aroma a basura del callejón le causó arcadas. ¿Por qué el Padre había mandado aquí a su hijo habiendo tantos lugares menos asquerosos? No entendía muchas de las decisiones de su Padre, pero tampoco blasfemaba en contra de ellas. Sólo se limitaba a obedecer.

Pero, muchas veces, uno le da al Señor lo que quiere, y no lo que necesita.

El llanto de la criatura llamó su atención y caminó en esa dirección. Ahí, entre unas sabanas limpias, lo único limpio en ese lugar, estaba un pequeño azabache recién nacido. Jungsoo, nombre que le había dado el Padre para su misión, se acercó hacia el pequeño humano y lo tomó en brazos.

Una mirada cargada en cariño formaron los ojos de Jungsoo al ver la hermosa carita del niño. El llanto cesó cuando el menor sintió la protección que le daban los brazos de Jungsoo. El arcángel se emocionó. Sus alas se agitaron cuando la alegría llenó su corazón.

—Hola, cielito… —dijo en susurros el rubio oscuro acariciando la suave piel del bebé con sus dedos—. Aquí huele mal, ¿verdad Donghae? pequeño Donghae —el bebé no despegó ni un solo momento su mirada casta de la del arcángel, enloqueciendo de amor su corazón. Era una bella criatura, preciosa y linda. Jungsoo sonrió al ver los gestos que hacía Donghae con su pequeña boquita—. ¡Oh, tan lindo! Eres una belleza, cielito. Vamos, Hae. Vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Jungsoo rió cuando un infantil "abuuu" salió de los labios de Donghae. Besó la frente del menor, comprobando la suavidad en su piel. En realidad, ese niño era más que sólo bello. Su piel era tan blanca, sus ojos brillantes en color chocolate y su cabello castaño.

Desplegando sus alas blancas, el rubio emprendió el vuelo hacia un lugar en el bosque. El Padre, antes de partir, le había dado la ubicación del niño y la del hogar en el que sería criado por Gabriel. Jungsoo.

—¡Vaya! —dijo sorprendido Jungsoo al ver la hermosa casa hogareña—. Esto es mucho mejor que ese pestilente callejón, ¿no crees, Donghae? —el menor sólo chupada su puño—. Oh, cielito, no chupes tus manos. Adentro hay comida, vamos a darte de comer.

Una vez adentro, Jungsoo miró todo a su alrededor. A pesar de que no sabía cómo usar gran parte de las cosas aunque conocía sus nombres, Jungsoo pudo apostar sus alas a que ese enorme aparato blanco era el refrigerador y que adentro de él había leche para el pequeño Donghae.

—Bien… —colocó a Donghae sobre el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, había mucha comida adentro, Jungsoo pensó que todo se veía delicioso.

Antes de llegar a la tierra, había escuchado consejos de varias hembras con respecto a la leche en polvo. Jungsoo sacó una nota de su suéter. Paso a paso fue sacando los ingredientes para darle una rica cena a Donghae. Buscó el biberón, agua, leche en polvo y una olla para calentar la leche. Quince minutos después, un hambriento Donghae comenzó a llorar exigiendo algo de comer.

—¡Oh, amorcito! No llores, la cena está en camino.

Más rápido que un rayo, Jungsoo comprobó la temperatura del líquido. Bien. Vertió la leche en el biberón. Correcto. Corrió hacia el sillón y tomó al menor en brazos. Perfecto. Le dio a beber a Donghae su leche y, cuando vio que gustoso la bebía, el arcángel se sintió realizado. ¡Excelente! Al menos ahora sabía hacer leche para criar a Donghae. El niño no moriría de hambre.

Ahí estaba él, observando como esos ojitos castos le miraban atentamente. Casi podía ver una sonrisa en ese rostro bonito. Donghae movía rápidamente su boquita, parecía estar hambriento. Jungsoo sólo sonreía sin despegar su mirada de él.

Después de terminar su comida y sacarle el aire para que no se enferme, Jungsoo subió a su recamara.

—Mira, Hae, tres habitaciones. ¡Qué raro! Tal vez más adelante tengamos un invitado.

Llenó la tina con agua caliente y buscó entre unas bolsas que había sobre la cama ropa para Donghae. Encontró un pequeño pijama azul con peces payaso estampados. Los llantos de Donghae a la hora de tomar un baño estuvieron a punto de lograr que Jungsoo también llorara. El niño lloraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Jungsoo tuvo que batallar para asearlo bien, el cuerpo del bebé era tan pequeño que tenía miedo de que se le caiga en el agua. Después del baño, Jungsoo vistió a su niño y lo arropó en la cama. Acunó al pequeño Donghae entre sus brazos y le cantó una canción de cuna, la primera y única canción que le cantaría a su niño por muchas noches.

“ _ En lo más alto del cielo, del otro lado de las nubes, _

_ Hay una tierra pintada de verde, agua con el color de los peces. _

_ Del otro lado del prado, bajo el árbol de la vida; _

_ Hay una cama de oro, iluminada por la luna de plata. _

_ Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos y saluda al Padre, _

_ Una oración antes de dormir, y te mostraré un hermoso paisaje. _

_ Deslízate sobre una nube y ten dulces sueños, _

_ Mi corazón te seguirá en tu mundo, mi amor será eterno.”  _

El pequeño bebé cerró los ojos, despegando lentamente al mundo de los sueños.

—Buenas noches, pequeño Donghae —dijo antes de darle un beso en su frente.

Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas que pasarían juntos.

Años después, Jungsoo encontró favorable la idea de tener un negocio propio. Uno donde pudiera conseguir el dinero necesario para alimentar al niño, vestirlo, calzarlo y educarlo. Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que abrió su cafetería. Donghae, de tres años, daba vueltas por todo el local, brincando y corriendo por todas partes, haciendo reír a los pocos clientes en aquel entonces.

—¡Yo lo llevo, tío! ¡Yo lo llevo! —decía un pequeño Donghae alzando sus manitas para alcanzar la bandeja con postres y llevarla al cliente.

—Sólo no vayas a botarlo, pequeño.

—¡No lo boto! ¡No lo boto! —brincaba el azabache.

Jungsoo suspiró. Le dio la bandeja y siguió de cerca a Donghae, cuidando que no se tropezara con algo y botara los postres. Un tierno  _ "¡Que niño tan lindo!" _ dijeron al unisono las tres señoras que esperaban su pedido en la mesa.

—¡Aquí está! —dijo Donghae cuando colocó la bandeja en la mesa.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, hombrecito! —dijo la cliente.

—¡De nada! —respondió Donghae corriendo de nuevo a la cocina en busca de otra bandeja. Jungsoo estaba tan orgulloso del azabache—. ¡Quiero un panqué, tío!

—Hummm… supongo que lo mereces por ser buen mesero —Jungsoo trepó al niño en la silla y le dio un panqué de nuez.

—¡Quiedo sed mededo! —chilló Donghae con la boca llena de pan.

—No hables con la boca llena, Donghae. Ya te lo dije muchas veces, cariño —dijo el arcángel pellizcando con cariño una de las infladitas mejillas de su niño—. ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? Aunque el próximo año comienzas a ir al preescolar. Cuando salgas de la escuela puedes venir a ayudarme.

—¡Sí! —respondió Donghae energéticamente.

—¡Oh, Donghae! —Jungsoo rió, se paró y tomó a su bebé en brazos para plantarle un sonoro beso en sus mejillas. Adoraba tanto a Donghae. El pequeño humano se había convertido en su vida tan pronto, en apenas tres años. Amaba cada facción en el rostro de Donghae, su sencillez y su encanto. Donghae era como un hijo para él.

—¡Tíooo! —gritó el menor colgándose del cuello del arcángel para devolverle el beso, manchándole la mejilla con migajas de pan.

Donghae iba creciendo, y con él el cariño que Jungsoo sentía.

Cada mañana, lo primero que pensaba era en hacerle un rico desayuno a Donghae, en tener impecable la casa y tener limpia su ropa, aunque sabía que el niño le ayudaba con los deberes del hogar. Jungsoo y Donghae terminaban haciendo un mar de espuma en el patio cuando lavaban ropa, eran como niños. Por eso, Jungsoo siempre vigilaba que su niño tomara sus vitaminas y se alimentara bien.

—Pero, Teukie… las zanahorias son malas… saben feo… —gimoteaba el azabache de diez años mirando su almuerzo como si tuviera pies y patas.

—Donghae, hay muchos niños que quisieran comer lo que tú tienes en la mesa. Hay muchas personas que no tienen comida, que no han probado un solo bocado de pan en días, y tú desprecias los alimentos. ¡Muy mal, señorito! —le riñó levemente Jungsoo.

Donghae bajó la miraba sintiéndose apenado. —Yo… lo siento, tío.

—Entonces come.

El niño se llevó un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca, evitando hacer gestos de desagrado al sentir el sabor de la verdura en su lengua. Jungsoo reía interiormente, pero no lo hacía por maldad. Sólo quería cuidar de la salud de Donghae. Su niño estaba en la edad de aborrecer las verduras, ¡ja! Si el mocoso supiera que apenas hace unos nueve años se comía la zanahoria como si fuera la verdura más gloriosa de toda la tierra. ¡Y en papilla!

Jungsoo estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida olvidaría ese momento. Así como tampoco olvidaría el primer baño de Donghae. La primera palabra de Donghae. La primera vez que le cambió la ropa. La primera vez que lo llevó a un parque. Su primer cumpleaños. La primera vez que se enfermó. La primera navidad… el primer "te quiero". No, nunca podría ser capaz de olvidar la felicidad tan grande que Donghae daba en su vida. Su sonrisa, sus ojitos traviesos, Donghae era y siempre sería su niño consentido.

Donghae era su vida. Y gustoso le ofrecería la suya.

 

_ Sin embargo, como está escrito: Ningún ojo ha visto, ningún oído ha escuchado, ninguna mente humana ha concebido lo que Dios ha preparado para quienes lo aman. _

_ Corintios 2:9 _

 

Jungsoo dejó salir una lágrima que cayó a la tierra. Le dolía el corazón. ¿Cómo habían llegado las cosas hasta aquí? ¡Maldición! No sentía miedo a morir, porque sabía que su muerte salvaría al ser que más amaba. Pero se sentía fracasado al haber llegado hasta este punto.

Se puso de espaldas frente a Donghae, se hincó y extendió en todo su esplendor sus alas.

—Hazlo o será demasiado tarde —dijo Jungsoo, ofreciéndose en sacrificio.

Siempre supo que en algún momento de su existencia tendría que desaparecer. Es sólo que nunca pensó que fuera ahora. Nunca pensó que fuera así. No frente a Lucifer a quien tanto despreciaba. No a causa de Donghae a quien tanto adoraba.

En el cielo ya no habría lugar para él. Y, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no caería al infierno para ser un subordinado de Lucifer. Eso jamás. No iba a ser un perro del Caído como lo eran los otros seis pecados.

Jungsoo cerró los ojos, recordando ese bello octubre en donde las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento, iluminando el pequeño cuerpo de su niño. Grabó en su memoria el sonido de su dulce llanto, de su melodiosa risa, de sus traviesos gritos. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, sintiendo como su corazón se desgarraba lentamente, sintiendo trozo a trozo la pena de dejar abandonado al niño que tanto amaba.

_ En lo más alto del cielo, del otro lado de las nubes, _

_ Hay una tierra pintada de verde, agua con el color de los peces. _

_ Del otro lado del prado, bajo el árbol de la vida, _

_ Hay una cama de oro, iluminada por la luna de plata. _

_ Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos y saluda al Padre, _

_ Una oración antes de dormir, y te mostraré un hermoso paisaje. _

_ Deslízate sobre una nube y ten dulces sueños, _

_ Mi corazón te seguirá en tu mundo, mi amor será eterno. _

Jungsoo dejó salir su tristeza. Sus lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Gota a gota, lágrimas de sangre mojando sus pálidas mejillas. Esperando pacientemente la muerte.

Donghae le pidió a Hyukjae que lo bajara a la tierra y corrió frente a su ángel guardián, su único y verdadero ángel guardián. Aquella canción le estrujó el corazón, recordó aquellas noches con truenos en los que se acurrucaba junto a su tío a la hora de dormir y le entonaba esa melodía para calmar sus temores. Jungsoo había sido más que sólo un ángel, había sido su padre. Se hincó frente a Jungsoo y se tiró en sus brazos.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo me pides algo así, tío? —gritaba el azabache entre lágrimas.

—Oh, mi cielo… —respondió Jungsoo apretando con fuerza a Donghae a su cuerpo— . Perdóname. Pero no hay otra manera.

—Debe de haberla. Yo sólo… no puedo hacer lo que me pides…

—Donghae no será quien te asesine, Gabriel —el nombrado desvió su mirada hacia el rubio demonio de mirada carmesí. Hyukjae había vuelto a su forma humana—. He dicho las palabras de acoplamiento cuando tomé el cuerpo de Donghae.

Jungsoo abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido. Todo su mundo se redujo a las palabras dichas por Lucifer.

—¿Qué has hecho qué?

—Donghae es mío —sentenció Hyukjae—. El demonio le ofrece la mitad de su alma al humano que acepta ser infestado, y un humano ofrece la mitad de su alma al demonio que lo posee cuando acepta la posesión y ofrece su cuerpo para ser marcado por la semilla, mi semilla. Mi semen —Jungsoo observaba confundido al demonio. Nunca pensó que Lucifer llegara tan lejos con Donghae.

—¿Qué… qué pasa? —cuestionó un confundido el azabache.

—¡Pensé que lo habías tomado como tu consorte! —espetó Jungsoo poniéndose de pie y encarando al demonio.

—He tomado a Donghae para ser mi compañero eterno. Tu estúpido Padre no puede quitarme a Donghae, porque la mitad de mi alma está en su cuerpo y la mitad de su alma está en el mío, mi cuerpo que Él no puede controlar. Ningún puto pacto que Donghae haya hecho contigo tiene efecto, porque lo he exigido y él ha aceptado ser mío. Sólo tengo que terminar el ritual para que Donghae sea de mi misma naturaleza.

Jungsoo cayó de rodillas al suelo, dejando que todo el peso de su cuerpo se le viniera abajo. Lo que el demonio rubio decía era verdad.

Un demonio puede tener de consorte a un humano con el simple hecho de fornicar y la mordida en la que sólo transfiere su esencia, y no su veneno, para advertir a cualquier otro intruso que tiene "dueño", por lo que el humano sigue siendo humano y sigue perteneciendo al Altísimo. El demonio puedo tomar de consorte a un humano con o sin su consentimiento, en el acoplamiento no. Un acoplamiento es algo completamente diferente. El humano debe ofrecer su cuerpo y alma voluntariamente para que el acoplamiento se realice; cuando el demonio dice la oración de acoplamiento y fornica con el humano, la mitad del alma mortal viaja al cuerpo del demonio y viceversa, haciendo una mezcla para crear a un solo ser. Un todo. Después de que el veneno penetre en la sangre del humano por medio de la mordida, la mortalidad dará fin. Morirá y renacerá como un caído. Como la pareja de un demonio.

¡Joder! Jungsoo sabía que habían varias oraciones que los demonios decían para exigir a sus consortes, incluso había escuchado de casos en los que el cuerpo de los humanos exigía ser marcado por su demonio por simple necesidad sexual. Jungsoo había confundido un consorcio con un acoplamiento. Es verdad que en ambos casos se hacían pasos similares, pero era el veneno y la mezcla de almas lo que hacía la diferencia. Eso, y el sentimiento de los corazones. El ritual de consorcio y de acoplamiento es similar, más no igual. Tal vez la mayor diferencia era que, después de que un demonio se acopla, no puede volver a fornicar con ningún otro ser que no sea su compañero. Únicamente lo satisface el cuerpo de su amante eterno, sus caricias, sus besos y sus palabras.

Un acoplamiento era un paso muy grande. Uno que no se podía romper. Era un lazo que ni la propia muerte, ni el paso del tiempo, ni el propio Dios de Dioses podía romper.

Tal vez después de todo, el demonio rubio sí amaba a su niño. Pero, desgraciadamente, eso no cambiaba la situación. Y la situación era que había fallado en su misión y en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—Entonces… él seguirá existiendo… —susurró Jungsoo.

—A mí lado —dijo Hyukjae en tono de mando.

—Llévatelo, Lucifer. Termina el ritual —Jungsoo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer de la vista de su niño para siempre. Pero, fue su azabache, quien se colgó de su camisa.

—¿Qué va a pasarte, tío? ¿Ya no te vas? —preguntó Donghae con esperanza en los ojos—. ¿Vas a venir conmigo, verdad?

—Donghae… hay lugares que no puedo visitar, caminos en los que no puedo seguirte. El lugar a donde vas no es uno en el que quisiera estar. ¿Comprendes?

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Donghae con lágrimas en los ojos. Su tío no quería ir, ¿por qué? Él sólo iba a ir a un lugar en el bosque junto con Hyukjae, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué Jungsoo no quería ir?—. Podemos encontrar un lugar en lo más profundo del bosque y escondernos ahí…

Jungsoo sonrió a esos ojos inocentes. ¿Un lugar en el bosque? No. En Inframundo no era "Un lugar en lo más profundo del bosque". El arcángel se arrodilló frente al niño y tomó sus manos.

—Donghae, ¿no tienes idea de a dónde te llevará Lucif...?

—Hyukjae —le corrigió inmediatamente el niño—. Su nombre es Hyukjae, tío…

—Hyukjae… —susurró Jungsoo.

—Sí…

—No me importa su nombre, porque sigue siendo el mismo ser. El mismo que estuvo a mi lado cuando era un arcángel. El mismo al que le arranqué las alas cuando desobedeció al Altísimo… el mismo que te ama. Él te llevará al Inframundo, Donghae —el niño abrió mucho los ojos completamente sorprendido. Miró rápidamente a Hyukjae y pudo confirmar las palabras de su tío en las pupilas carmines de su amante, Hyukjae lo miraba con nostalgia y arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, amor.

—¿Al infra... inframundo? ¿Por qué? ¡Pensé que ibam…!

De repente, Jungsoo gritó con fuerza. Tan fuerte que Donghae dio un brinco de espanto al escuchar el desgarrador y doloroso grito de su tío. Completamente desesperado e impotente, el niño se acercó a Hyukjae sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Hyuk! ¡Mi tío! ¡Haz algo! ¡Haz algo! ¡HAZ ALGO, HYUKJAE! —gritaba con locura el niño, irritándose cada vez más al escuchar los gritos de su tío.

Jungsoo sentía un calor tremendo quemando en su cuerpo. Como si espinos venenosos recorrieran en sus venas, rasgando todo a su paso. Sentía un dolor increíble en su cabeza, como si dos piedras se la estuvieran aplastando. Su cuerpo pesaba, sus piernas dolían como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros en minutos, sus brazos ardían como si hubiera cargado el peso del mundo en sus hombros. Cada rincón de su cuerpo, incluso su sexo, lo sentía explotar. El arcángel se mordió los labios y cayó al piso, llevándose las manos en su estomago cuando sintió un revoltijo dentro de él. Todo daba vueltas, el mundo parecía consumirse en la oscuridad. Sentía que caía en un abismo sin poder extender sus alas y salir de ahí. Su estómago dio otro vuelco y expulsó con violencia su contenido, Jungsoo vio con horror su espesa sangre mojar la tierra.

—Es-ta pa-pasando… Luci… Hyukjae… llévatelo… ¡LLEVATELO AHORA! —gritó desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales que parecían no querer soltar ni una palabra.

Hyukjae tomó firmemente al niño en sus brazos, maniobrando con él e intentando despegarlo del arcángel. Pero Donghae no dejaba de aferrarse a la camisa de su tío, pataleaba y gritaba, lloraba pidiendo estar con el ser que le había dado alimento y amor por tantos años. Hyukjae sabía que debía de salir como bala fuera de la Tierra y penetrar en su oscura guarida antes de que todo el Apocalipsis acabe. Y era cuestión de minutos antes de que todo desaparezca.

—¡TÍO! ¡TEUKIE! ¡TEUKIE, NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! —gritaba el niño, zarandeándose para liberarse del amarre de su amante.

La visión de Jungsoo era borrosa. Pero, con mucha nitidez, podía ver a su lindo Donghae. Su corazón dolía con cada lágrima que mojaba el aniñado rostro del azabache, su respiración se entrecortaba cada vez que Hyukjae lo alejaba de él. Quería gritarle, decirle que siempre iba a amarlo sin importar a donde vaya, en cambio, permaneció observándolo en silencio.

Donghae observó cientos de destellos cubrir las blancas alas de Jungsoo. Los destellos consumían todo a su paso, desapareciendo ese par de hermosas alas de plata. En medio de la sangrienta batalla, el grito de Donghae llamó la atención de cientos de demonios cuando observó con tristeza el cuerpo de su tío cubierto por destellos.

Hyukjae sabía que las cosas no podían cambiar. No para Gabriel. Tal vez pudo haberlo pasado al lado de las tinieblas, pero sabía que Gabriel primero moriría antes de ser un demonio. Gabriel era de esos arcángeles que le daban al Señor lo que pedía. Si Él le decía que hable, hablaba. Si Él le decía que vuele, volaba. Si Él le decía que nade, nadaba. Si Él le decía que tenía que morir, moría. Esa estúpida forma de pensar era la que todos en el Paraíso compartían. Eran como unos simples esclavos obedeciendo al Amo. Solo que este amo no los maltrataba, ni les hacía pasar hambre o penas. Este era un Amo gentil. Pero, amo es amo de cualquier forma, siempre tiene el control de sus lacayos. Y Hyukjae no quería vivir con una correa al cuello aunque su Amo sea bondadoso. A diferencia de muchos otros ángeles que sólo obedecían, Hyukjae siempre cuestionaba el por qué de las cosas, de los actos y de los eventos. Preguntas que nunca tuvieron respuesta., porque al Altísimo nadie debe de cuestionarle. ¡Joder con todo!

¿De qué sirve tener una boca cuando no se puede hablar?

La sexta trompeta sonó avisando el final de los tiempos. Hyukjae apretó con fuerza a su triste niño a su pecho y voló más rápido. Observó sobre su hombro, y vio cómo sus subordinados le seguían el paso. Nadie quería estar ahí cuando la última trompeta sonara. El Hijo de Dios bajaría a ponerle fin al pecado y, si nos se daban prisa, les patearía el culo como si fueran unas cucarachas. Digamos que el poder de los arcángeles no era el mismo al del descendiente de linaje puro.

No era cobarde. No estaba huyendo de la batalla. Pero tampoco se iba a hacerse el valiente y vale madres cuando la vida de Donghae aun estaba en riesgo.

El aire sopló y los destellos que cubrían a Jungsoo se convirtieron en polvo. Polvo dorado y brillante que se mezcló con la tierra hasta perderse de la vista de Donghae. En su corazón sólo había espacio para el sufrimiento y la pérdida de su tío.

—No está muerto —escuchó decir a Hyukjae.

—¿Qué?

—Él no es un asesino. Él no asesina a sus creaciones. Sólo les da una lección, como ahora.

—¿Una lección? —preguntó dudoso Donghae.

—También fui un arcángel, pequeño, y sigo existiendo. ¿Por qué a Gabriel le haría algo tan cruel como asesinarlo?

Donghae se acurrucó en el pecho de Hyukjae, pensando en sus palabras.

—No estés triste, cariño. No te prometo que lo vuelvas a ver, pero ha de estar de regreso.

—¿De regreso?

—De regreso al Edén a vivir como un mortal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hyukjae sólo sonrió. Esos destellos dorados ya los había visto antes. La forma en la que Gabriel se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba, la forma en la que el polvo dorado había consumido sus alas y después su cuerpo para convertirlo en polvo. "Con el sudor de tu rostro comerás el pan hasta que vuelvas a la tierra, porque de ella fuiste tomado; pues polvo eres, y al polvo volverás." Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que había sido testigo de la conversión de un ángel a mortal, los humanos los llamaban "Profetas" y muy pocos tenían un espacio en el libro sagrado.

—Sólo lo sé, cariño.

—Pero, si no es malo, entonces ¿por qué hay demonios aquí? ¿Él los mandó?

—No, Donghae. Desde hace mucho tiempo estaba escrito que el Hijo de Dios bajaría del cielo a ponerle fin al pecado, en pocas palabras, a patearme el culo junto con mis subordinados. No es a los humanos a quien quiere asesinar, Hae. Es a mí. La matanza que viste no es a causa de Él, es porque yo permití que las puertas del Inframundo se abrieran para que mis lacayos se dieran un festín dado que en muchos años no habrá humanos aquí en la Tierra. Aunque, por lo general, ninguno de nosotros necesitamos alimentarnos, sólo lo hacemos como burla y ofensa hacia Él.

Donghae se quedó en silencio. Hyukjae era en verdad una bestia. Pero una que amaba.

—¿Tenemos buen sabor? —preguntó Donghae un tanto tímido.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Hyukjae—. Su sabor es infinitamente delicioso. Dado que cuando entremos al Inframundo tú serás el único mortal, tendré que convertirte rápidamente.

—¡¿Me comerás?!

—Si quieres llamarlo de esa manera… aunque prefiero llamarlo "follar".

Hyukjae pudo jurar que una traviesa risita escapó de su niño.

—Oh, bueno… ¿Qué pasará con los humanos que siguen vivos? Los que sobrevivieron.

—¿Sabes? Nunca fue intención de Él que un solo humano muriera esta noche. Él podrá ser un líder duro, pero nunca agresivo. En el Apocalipsis ningún humano debería morir.

—¿Qué…?

—El Rapto era el primer indicio del fin de los tiempos. Los humanos de fé serían llevados a su hogar, al Edén, donde tendrían una oportunidad más para probar su obediencia y amor hacia el Señor. Los demás, se quedarían aquí a esperar el juicio, ya sea que fueran perdonados o no por sus pecados, pero también tendrían una segunda oportunidad. ¿A dónde irían? Eso no lo sé. Pero no morirían.

—Entonces, los que murieron hoy fue por culpa de…

—Mía.

—Pero, Hyuk, tú no…

—Lo soy, amor. Soy malvado —Hyukjae bajó su rostro hacia el del niño y besó con ternura la punta de su nariz—. Pero jamás contigo. Nunca contigo.

Donghae no sabía cómo demonios sentirse. Todo era un revoltijo de emociones. No sabía si reír por saber que estaría toda la eternidad con Hyukjae, o llorar al saber que jamás volvería a ver a Jungsoo, ni a Siwon al que había dejado en algún lugar del campo de batalla.

—¿Siwon…? —cuestionó al aire Donghae.

—Ese hijo de puta es más fuerte de lo que te imaginas —respondió Hyukjae.

—¿Él sí está vivo?

—Amor, Gabriel también lo está ya te lo dije. Y sí, Miguel está bien.

El menor sonrió. Al menos no todo estaba mal.

Donghae volaba sobre el mar en los brazos de Hyukjae. Sintió un temor recorriendo su espalda cuando vio como el mar se revolvía con violencia, creando olas gigantes que hacían caer a varios de los "compañeros" de su amante.

—¡Hyuk! —gritó el niño al sentir una fuerte ventisca.

—¡Tranquilo, Donghae!

El aire se hacía cada vez más fuerte, revolviendo el plumaje negro de los demonios. Hyukjae agitaba con fuerza sus alas, evitando que el aire le hiciera caer. Un agujero negro se divisó frente al niño y se aferró con temor a Hyukjae.

—Esa es nuestra entrada, pequeño —escuchó decir a Hyukjae casi entre gritos—. Agárrate fuerte y no te sueltes.

Donghae obedeció lo más que pudo. Aferrándose al cuerpo del rubio demonio, cerró con fuerza los ojos y sintió como un aire ardiente le quemaba la espalda. Sentía que daba vueltas violentas como si estuviera en un juego mecánico. Un aroma a bosque húmedo llegó a su nariz, pero el calor aun quemaba su piel.

De repente, el calor disminuyó para dar inició a un frío de ultratumba. Abrió con temor los ojos y se encontró sumergido en un bosque oscuro. Los pinos eran frondosos, pero tenían un aspecto tenebroso. Ni una sola estrella había en el cielo, sólo la ligera luz de la luna fantasmal. No había ni frío ni calor, el clima había cambiado a tibio en cuestión de segundos. El aire no soplaba, ni una sola rama se movía. No había flores, ni animales, sólo hierva oscura cubriendo toda la tierra. No había un solo sonido más que el de las hojas aplastarse con el caminar de Hyukjae. El demonio siguió derecho su camino, hasta que Donghae pudo ver lo que parecía ser un acantilado.

Cuando el rubio salió de la guarida que era aquel bosque oscuro, un inmenso mar negro iluminó las pupilas canelas de Donghae. Pero, si algo lo sorprendió, fue el castillo de estilo gótico medieval que se veía sobre lo que parecía ser una isla. Donghae jamás había visto una estructura más hermosa e intimidantemente seductora. El niño siguió mirando hacia el horizonte, toda la tierra parecía estar llena de pinos del mismo estilo, fue entonces cuando notó un enorme muro del lado izquierdo del acantilado que rodeaba esa parte del mar. Inmediatamente sintió curiosidad.

—¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó señalando el enorme muro.

—Aquello que temen los humanos. Puedes conocer la zona oeste del Inframundo, pero no creo que estés listo para conocer la zona este.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con "lo que temen los humanos"?

—Castigo eterno, amor. Ahí es donde castigamos las almas de los pecadores.

Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo de Donghae. De repente ya no sintió la curiosidad de conocer esa parte del Inframundo.

—Ahí —señaló Hyukjae el castillo—. Será tu nuevo hogar, amor —Hyukjae acercó sus labios al cuello de Donghae. Inhaló su embriagante aroma y su pene se revolvió entre sus pantalones—. Ahí es donde te marcaré como mío…

 

_ Entrégate a mí. _

_ Tú, hijo de Dios, entrégame tu alma. _

_ Tú, descendiente de Adán, entrégame tu cuerpo. _

_ Tú, fruto del vientre de Eva, entrégame tu corazón. _

_ Entrégame tu vida mortal, y yo te entregaré mi vida. _

_ Entrégame tu último aliento, y yo te daré mis alientos. _

_ Déjame beber tu sangre, marcarte como mío, y te daré la vida eterna. _

_ Acéptame. _


	11. Capítulo 10

_ "Me siento en mi hogar. _

_ A salvo entre tus brazos que, cuando me envuelven, parece como si quisieran fundirme en tu cuerpo. _

_ Ebrio de felicidad cuando tus besos mojan mi piel, cuando tus labios acarician mi excitación. _

_ Ardiendo en deseo cuando tus manos tocan mi desnudez, cuando tu cuerpo desnudo me acorrala sobre la cama. _

_ Aquí, amor mío, es dónde quiero estar." _

 

Un ligero soplido del aire revolvió los cabellos azabaches de Donghae. Ahora estaba en una balsa junto con Hyukjae atravesando las negras aguas del inframundo, ansioso por llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Si de lejos el castillo de Drácula, apodo que le había puesto Donghae al hogar de su amante por el parecido, se veía grande, estando a unos metros de él parecía gigantesco. El niño tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar la bella estructura en todo su esplendor.

—¡No pensé que fuera tan grande!

—Lo es, amor. Por dentro es aun más grande. Soy fanático de la antigua cultura medieval, de los pasadizos secretos y el estilo gótico, espero te guste.

—¡Oh, entonces viviré como un verdadero príncipe!

—¡Ven aquí!

Hyukjae jaló a Donghae hacia su cuerpo para sentarlo sobre su regazo. ¡Oh, lo amaba tanto! El azabache enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y lo miró. Lo miró en silencio, perdiéndose en los negros orbes de Hyukjae, en su diabólica mirada que brillaba con deseo y lujuria. Amaba esa mirada. Quería tanto verla por muchos años.

—Me gusta cuando me miras así… —susurró Donghae.

—A mí también me gusta cuando me miras así.

Donghae frunció el ceño. —¿"Así"? ¿Cómo "así"?

Hyukjae sonrió de lado, un colmillo mostrándose bajo su labio. —Tus ojos son como el océano pacífico, transparentes como sus aguas y cálidas. Muy cálidos. Cuando me miras, siento tu calor envolver mi cuerpo, siento tus caricias, tus besos… te siento, cariño.

El niño sonrió enormemente. Se tiró a los brazos de Hyukjae, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—¿Siempre está oscuro?

—Sí. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso, cariño. Aquí no hay ni una estrella cerca como el sol en la Tierra. Aquí no hay amaneceres.

—¿Es porque está arriba?

—¿El qué?

—El sol, ¿está arriba?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño, confundido al principio hasta que logró entender a su niño. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Ese chiquillo…

—Oh, amor. ¿No estarás pensando que en Inframundo está "abajo" de la tierra y el paraíso "arriba" sobre las nubes?

El niño parpadeó un par de veces. —Pues… sí… 

—¡Oh, cielo! Es físicamente imposible eso, ¿no crees? —Donghae se lo pensó claramente.

—Pero, en los libros dice que…

—No, amor. Existe un Paraíso y un Infierno, sí, pero no dentro de la Tierra. Digamos que son mundos separados.

—Oh… eso explica muchas cosas… ya estaba empezando a dudar que hubiera un océano dentro de la Tierra, ¡tendría que ser el centro de la Tierra como en el libro de Julio Verne!

—Ese es el mundo de los Fae, amor, y no está en el "centro de la Tierra". Más bien es una serie de cuevas profundas.

—¡¿De verdad existe?!

—Te sorprendería saber todo lo que hay en la Tierra, no por nada Él la hizo con mucha meticulosidad. Pero, definitivamente, el mundo de Faerûn es el más hermoso, te contaré una hermosa historia, pero otro día.

—¡Siiiiii! —Donghae amaba las historias románticas.

Donghae dejó volar su imaginación. ¿Un mundo Fae? ¿De verdad existen los elfos? ¡Oh, cielos!

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en otras cosas, Donghae se sintió cargado por los brazos de su amante. Apretó más su agarre en el cuello de Hyukjae y pataleó juguetonamente.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Me secuestran! —bromeó el azabache.

—¿Qué dices, amor?

—¡Están secuestrándome!

—Que niño tan escandaloso, necesitas un par de buenas nalgadas.

—¡Nooo! —rió Donghae.

—¿No?

—¡No todavía!

Donghae se mordió los labios y le plantó un beso a Hyukjae en los labios. Un beso jugoso que duró todo el camino hacia la entrada del enorme castillo del Rey del Inframundo. El demonio alado estiró su brazo hacia la manija de la enorme puerta doble de madera y la abrió.

Si por afuera todo era oscuro, adentro de aquel castillo gótico lo era aún más. Parecía la boca del lobo, oscuras sombras invadiendo cada centímetro. Un ligero rayo de la luna, o lo que parecía ser una luna, atravesaba los enormes ventanales, dejando un camino luminoso por la escalera. Pareciera que aquel satélite fuera cómplice del rubio nigromante, pues su luz daba exactamente en una de las puertas en la segunda planta. La habitación de Hyukjae.

El aun mortal observó cada detalle, cada espacio exquisitamente adornado, cada valioso objeto, cada lujoso mueble, cada precioso espejo, todo, absolutamente todo parecía ser de la época medieval: desde los tonos rojo vino, dorados y cafés en las paredes y los detallados orbes, hasta la enorme araña de cristales en el techo y los cuadros de paisajes fantásticos en las paredes. A Donghae no le molestaba la idea de vivir en un auténtico palacio. ¡Estaba más que complacido con la idea de ser un príncipe para Hyukjae! A él le fascinaban las historias de príncipes venciendo dragones y rescatando damiselas; sólo que esta vez, él sería la damisela y el dragón… bueno… Hyukjae había demostrado su sensualidad aun siendo un dragón.

El corazón mortal brincaba con deliciosa anticipación en su pecho con cada paso que Hyukjae daba en los escalones. El sonido de sus botas erizaba la piel del azabache. ¡Oh, moría por tener de nuevo dentro de él a Hyukjae!

El demonio le dio una patadita a la puerta y esta se abrió. Lo primero que Donghae pudo ver fue la hermosa vista del océano negro iluminado por su plateado satélite nocturno, y una enorme cama de sabanas rojas como la sangre y doradas almohadas. Todo en la habitación de Hyukjae gritaba poder y seducción. Y Donghae gritaba por una follada que le permitiera vivir entre aquellas sabanas carmines por toda la eternidad.

Era increíble como en tan pocos días había entregado su corazón al demonio. Al final, no le importaba si Hyukjae era demonio o ángel, porque sólo él era su salvador. No importa si se es un héroe o un villano cuando el amor es sincero. Y el amor de Hyukjae era más que sólo ser sincero; era intenso y cegador.

Hyukjae amaba con locura a su niño.

Amaba esa mirada inocente que lo desnudaba. La lujuria era preciosa en el rostro de Donghae. Amaba esa sensible piel, esa piel en la que quería acurrucarse como un cachorro e inhalar su delicado perfume antes de dormir.

Donghae era un ángel, el más hermoso.

Hyukjae recostó al niño sobre la cama, observando su excitación a través de sus chocolates ojos.

—Ya no puedes escapar… —susurró el demonio con ronca voz.

—No pretendo ir a ningún lado… —Donghae suspiró, la calentura quemando cada poro en su piel—. No quiero ir a ningún lado sino estás tú.

—No irás a ninguna parte, mí Donghae… —el demonio acercó sus labios a los del menor—. Ahora eres mi prisionero, ahora serás completamente mío.

—Quiero ser tuyo... —gimió el azabache contra los labios gruesos del demonio rubio.

—Lo serás…

Las garras de Hyukjae desgarraron la escasa vestimenta del niño y en segundos ya lo tenía desnudo, excitado y dispuesto sobre su cama.

—Hyukkie...

El pene del humano brincó duro y rojo cuando se sintió liberada. Hyukjae se relamió los labios. El niño tenía un jugoso miembro. Tal vez Donghae no era tan largo como él, pero tenía un apetitoso pene que moría por probar.

Hyukjae colocó por completo su peso sobre el azabache, aplastándolo contra la cama. El menor gimió con gusto cuando sintió el enorme sexo de Hyukjae, aun escondido bajo sus pantalones, apretarse en su vientre. ¡Santo cielo! Hyukjae era tan largo y ancho, tan estúpidamente grande, que Donghae no entendía cómo es que ese pedazo de carne podía caber en su estrecha entrada.

Donghae estiró el cuello, ofreciéndoselo a su amante. Hyukjae, más dispuesto que nunca, sacó su húmeda y hambrienta lengua para devorar el cuello del niño.

—Ahhhhhh… Hyukkie… Oh, Hyukkie… Mghhhh… —no había un punto más sensible en Donghae que su cuello. Su piel ahí tenía un aroma tan embriagante, era tan suave en esa zona, que Hyukjae estaba más que complacido con besar, lamer y morder la tierna carne.

—¿Te gusta? —besó con gula—. ¿Te excita, amor? —lamió la nuez del niño provocando que el cuerpo humano se arquera de placer—. ¿Te gusta sentir mis labios aquí? —mordió con fuerza, dejando una notoria marca roja en la blanquecina piel.

La mente del menor estaba por las nubes. Apoyó la cima de su cabeza sobre una almohada, dejándole más acceso a Hyukjae para degustar su piel. Cuando sintió que su demonio tomaba sus piernas y se las abría para meterse entre ellas, el azabache lanzó un grito al cielo y agarró con fuerza las sábanas.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Hyukjae! —el pene del demonio se sentía tan bien chocando con el suyo, sus piernas se sentían tan bien alrededor de las caderas de Hyukjae. Se sentía tan correcto. Como si hubiera nacido para este momento—. Sigue… sigue, por favor...

Y Hyukjae obedeció.

Sus labios bajaron al pecho del niño, donde se detuvo para erectar los botones rosas de Donghae. El humano gemía, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo. Ahora ya nada le importaba más que las caricias de su amante demonio. Hyukjae bajó al abdomen del menor, lamiendo cada ligero musculo, delineándolo con su saliva. Siguió su recorrido hacia el sur, hasta llegar a la pelvis del niño. Donghae estuvo a punto de colapsar cuando sintió cómo Hyukjae tomaba con fuerza sus caderas y hundía su nariz en su zona pélvica e inhalaba profundamente, como si su verdadera fragancia naciera en esa parte de su anatomía.

—Delicioso… —sintió el aliento del macho chocar en la punta de su pene llorosa de presemen—. Tu aroma es delicioso…

Donghae se mordió fuertemente los labios, incapaz de pronunciar una oración coherente.

El demonio sacó de nuevo la lengua y probó la gota en el pene de Donghae.

—Ahhhhhhh… Ohhhhhh… cielos… Hyuk… —al demonio le fascinaban los gemidos de su niño. Hyukjae tomó con fuerza las piernas de Donghae y las acomodó alrededor de su cabeza. Acercó sus labios hacia el sexo humeante del niño y, sin previo aviso, tomó por completo su miembro dentro de su boca. Lágrimas de deseo y del más carnal placer inundaron los ojos del azabache cuando sintió ese calor húmedo tan delicioso que sólo la boca y lengua de Hyukjae podían otorgarle—. ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Hyuk!... ¡HYUK!

El nigromante siguió con sus atenciones al sexo del niño. Arriba y abajo, el humano se agitaba y revolvía sobre la cama hasta que su orgasmo le hizo explotar en miles de estrellas. La vista se le nubló al humano, pero su cuerpo pedía más. Mucho más.

Prenda a prenda, Hyukjae se desnudó. El niño abrió los ojos y vio el magnífico cuerpo de su macho imponente a su lado. Las rodillas del rubio estaban a cada lado de su cadera, y ese gran pene apuntaba como flecha su vientre. Donghae se mordió los labios. Él quería hacer sentir bien a Hyukjae.

El sexo del demonio se veía tan apetitoso, tan jugoso. Donghae sabía que no había penes más majestuosamente grande como el de Hyukjae, tampoco es como si hubiera visto muchos, pero a comparación del suyo… ¡Tampoco es como si tuviera un miserable pene! Pero Hyukjae en verdad era grande. Muy grande.

Donghae se sentó sobre la cama, quedando a centímetros de los rizos de Hyukjae. El demonio reprimió un fuerte gruñido cuando sintió los dientes traviesos de su niño morder sus rizos.

—Ohhhh… joder… Donghae, niño…

El azabache miró hacia arriba, deleitándose con el hilo de sangre que salía de los labios de su demonio al morderse fuertemente los labios. El niño bajó su lengua hacia los testículos del macho, gordos y grandes que apenas y le cabía uno en la boca. Primero se metió uno, lamiéndolo dentro de su estrecha boca, degustándolo y mordiéndolo suavemente. ¡Oh, Hyukjae tenía un delicioso sabor!

—Vamos, amorcito… chúpamela… mámame el pene…

Donghae se sonrojó hasta las orejas. ¡Oh, vaya! Era increíble como las palabras sucias podían ponerlo tan excitado.

El menor observó detenidamente el miembro de su macho. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo rayos iba a caber todo eso en su boca? No importa, lo intentaría. Pero primero seguiría torturando a su amante.

Sacando la lengua, Donghae lamió toda la extensión de la carne de Hyukjae, llevándose un sonoro gemido por parte del rubio cuando llegó al rojísimo glande.

—¡Oh, mierda!... que delicia… Ohhhh… —Hyukjae se sentía tan a gusto. La boquita caliente de su Donghae era la gloria. Aquella lengua rosada estaba llevándolo sobre el borde.

Hyukjae hundió sus dedos en los cabellos de Donghae y lo alejó con un jalón. El niño gritó, pero no de dolor, si no de un intenso placer. ¿Ahora era masoquista? ¡Vaya! Ni él se conocía esos fetiches. Pero para Hyukjae, eso fue aun más perfecto.

—¿Te gusta que sea rudo, Donghae? —dijo Hyukjae jalando más fuerte los cabellos azabaches.

—Mghhh… sí…

El demonio le dio una ligera bofetada al niño y apretó más el agarre en sus cabellos. Donghae sintió su pene endurecerse aun más.

—Ahhhh…. Hyuk… me corro… —gimió el niño con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

—¿Quieres correrte, amor? No vas a hacerlo si no te lo permito, ¿entiendes?

Donghae se mordió los labios y asintió.

Hyukjae tomó su enorme sexo con su mano libre, y la dirigió a la boca de su niño.

—Abre la boquita, amor… —el niño obedeció.

Lentamente, Hyukjae fue penetrando la boca del azabache. Donghae sintió que se le iba la vida con cada centímetro del pene que se le metía en la boca. ¡Qué grande! ¡Enorme! El demonio tuvo que suprimir lo más que pudo su orgasmo cuando se sintió por completo dentro de su amante.

—Ahhhhhhhhh… puta mierda… joder… —Donghae se hincó, se puso en cuatro sobre la cama y tomó con fuerza la pelvis de su macho para tener equilibrio. Poco a poco fue metiendo y sacando el gordo pene de su boca hasta encontrar un ritmo enloquecedor—. Ahhhhhhhh… Oh, Hae… Ahhhhhhhhhhh... Así… Oh, mierda…

El niño miró hacia Hyukjae, aquellos rubíes brillaban con lujuria y deseo. Hyukjae emanaba un humo negro, el niño pensó que aquello era realmente sexy. Había excitado al demonio. Ahora tenía que cumplir con sus expectativas.

Hyukjae se inclinó hacia adelante y azotó una de las nalgas de Donghae. El menor chilló de puro gusto. Después otra, y otra más hasta dejar marcas carmines en las nalgas de su amor.

—Ghhhhhh… —gemía el niño con la boca llena.

Sin previo aviso, Hyukjae sacó el pene de la boca de Donghae y le dio la vuelta. Ese hermoso culo se le ofrecía con hambre y necesidad. El niño apoyó su pecho y rostro sobre una almohada, anticipando los movimientos de su amante.

—Ahora sí serás mío para siempre…

—Dilo otra vez… —gimió el niño—. Quiero que lo digas otra vez…

—¿Decir qué?

—La oración… quiero que la digas…

Hyukjae sonrió de lado.—Lo haré.

El demonio empuñó su miembro y lo dirigió hacia su estrecho hogar dentro de Donghae. Lentamente fue atravesando los anillos del niño, robándose suspiros y jadeos del menor. Con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, Hyukjae empaló por completo a su pequeño amante.

—¡AHHHHH!... ¡Ohhhh, Hyuk! —el humano agarró con fuerza las sábanas. ¡Oh, madre mía! Amaba cuando ese "chico grande" se le metía hasta las bolas.

Sin hacerse esperar, Hyukjae comenzó a moverse. Metía y sacaba su sexo, empujándose con violencia hasta que encontró el punto dulce de Donghae.

—Ahhhhhhhhhh… ahí… AHÍ, Hyukkie… Dame ahí… ¡Ahí!...

—¿Aquí, bebe? ¿Te gusta que te joda aquí?...

—Siihhhh… me gusta ahí… dame más… más… Ahhhh… Mghhhh… —Hyukjae le dio una fuerte nalgada al niño que sonó por toda la habitación—. ¡AHHHHHHHH!...

Donghae se veía tan inocente, que ni siquiera Hyukjae pensó que al niño le gustara el sexo duro. Muy duro. El demonio taladraba sin piedad el agujero del azabache, torturando con fuerza su próstata con la punta de su pene.

—Siempre llegaré ahí, cariño…

—Mghhhhh… que rico… —las lágrimas de placer iluminaban las mejillas del niño. El sudor perlaba su cuerpo que se agitaba al ritmo de las estocadas de su macho. Se sentía en los cielos. Perdido en un mundo carmín con aroma a sexo. Ardiente sexo.

—Entrégate a mí. Tú, hijo de Dios, entrégame tu alma —recitaba el demonio mientras se sumergía en el cuerpo de Donghae—. Tú, descendiente de Adán, entrégame tu cuerpo. Tú, fruto del vientre de Eva, entrégame tu corazón.

—Hyukkie…. Hyukkie… me corro… ¡ME CORRO! —gritaba el menor.

—Entrégame tu vida mortal, y yo te entregaré mi vida —Hyukjae sentía cómo las paredes del humano oprimían con delicia su sexo. Se recostó sobre la cama, quedando de lado con su niño frente a él. Espalda contra pecho. Donghae dejó caer su cabeza en el duro pecho de Hyukjae, cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por las electrizantes sensaciones que estremecían su cuerpo. Hyukjae tomó una pierna del niño y la alzó, se hundió más profundo en Donghae y continuó con sus feroces arremetidas—. Entrégame tu último aliento, y yo te daré mis alientos. Déjame beber tu sangre… —lamió el lóbulo expuesto del azabache—. …marcarte como mío… —mordió la tierna carne en la oreja de Donghae—. Y te daré la vida eterna. ¡Acéptame!

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡SÍ! ¡Oh, sí!

Donghae dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando su lechosa piel a merced del diabólico cazador que anhelaba devorarlo.

Hyukjae miró esa piel con hambre. Sus pupilas se incendiaron al ver a través de la suave piel de su niño la vena palpitante y llena del elixir de Donghae. Su sangre estaba llamándolo. Su aroma estaba gritando su nombre. Cada parte en el cuerpo de Donghae clamaba por su veneno, por su espeso semen. Donghae deseaba ser llenado hasta el tope. Quería sentir la salada crema de Hyukjae desbordándose por sus muslos. Quería aullar su liberación.

Los colmillos de Hyukjae salieron de sus encías como dos filosas navajas.

Sus ojos escarlatas brillaron en medio de la reinante oscuridad.

Las garras se clavaron en la pequeña cintura y la pierna de Donghae.

Con un grito a los cielos, Donghae explotó al sentir los colmillos de Hyukjae clavarse en su tierna piel. Aquello se sintió increíble. Donghae sentía cómo el caliente veneno llenaba sus venas.

Hyukjae se liberó al sentir las paredes anales del azabache apretar su pene. Su semen llenó la entrada del niño hasta el tope. Se enterró hasta las bolas y siguió ordeñándose dentro de su dulce amor.

—¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —una y otra vez, Donghae seguía eyaculando. Expulsando cuerda tras cuerda de dulce semen. Sentía que nunca acabaría, sentía que se vaciaría literalmente en ese momento. El azabache no tenía control de su cuerpo, sólo se concentró en disfrutar el prolongado orgasmo que Hyukjae le había regalado—. Mghhhhhhh… ¡Ohhhhhhhhh! Hyukkie… ¡Hyukkie! —cada espasmo era más violento, más fuerte e intenso. Cada vez que Hyukjae succionaba su sangre sentía que un nuevo orgasmo se construía en su bajo vientre y explotaba en cuestión de segundos.

¡Era la gloría!

Su demonio estaba dándole un orgasmo con cada segundo que pasaba, el niño sentía que ya no podía dar a más.

Hyukjae bebía goloso la sangre de Donghae. Tenía un sabor afrodisiaco, extremadamente delicioso. El demonio supo en ese momento que se haría adicto a ella. Caliente sangre quemando sus intestinos y llenando su estómago. ¡Oh! Lo que daría por un trozo de carne de Donghae. Pero tampoco quería ser una bestia sádica con su amor.

Cuando Hyukjae finalmente sacó los colmillos del menor, Donghae sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido, como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y le falto aire en sus pulmones.

—Tranquilo, amor… —Hyukjae se sentó en la cama y acomodó a su niño sobre su regazo—. Pasará pronto, te lo prometo.

Pero Donghae ya no podía siquiera escuchar. La visión se le nubló por completo y sintió un temor espeluznante. Sentía como caída y caía en un agujero sin encontrar el fondo. Todo le daba vueltas y sintió ganas de vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

—Hyuk… —susurraba el azabache temblando sin control.

El niño sintió frio. Un terrible frío congelar cada órgano dentro de él. Sentía que sus extremidades se petrificaban. Aquello terminó por asustarlo aun más.

—¡HYUK! —gritó con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Shhh… no llores, mi amor… estoy aquí contigo… no dejaré que nada malo te pase… —dijo el demonio besando la frente del niño.

—Duele… duele… —sollozaba Donghae.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo sé…

Hyukjae sabía que su amor estaba pasando al lado de las tinieblas. La mortalidad abandonaba el cuerpo de Donghae. El veneno provocaba la muerte y después reanimaba el cuerpo.

Donghae se sentía más débil con cada segundo.

Lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, incapaz de controlar el dolor que atacaba su cuerpo.

Hyukjae observó como aquellos hermosos ojos chocolates se nublaban despidiéndose de la mortalidad. El cuerpo del niño quedó flácido entre sus brazos y ningún suspiro salió de esa boca rosada.

Donghae había muerto.

Hyukjae se quedó mirando a su fallecido amante. Oh… cuanta belleza. Donghae era bellísimo incluso muerto.

—Parece que dormirás eternamente, mi amor... —Hyukjae enredó sus dedos en la melena azabache del niño y los acarició—. Parece como si estuvieras abandonándome, como si estuvieras huyendo de mí… —el demonio miró con devoción la belleza dormida entre sus brazos—. Parece como si te hubieran apartado de mi lado… pero, te amo, y no dejaré que nadie te aparte de mí…

La piel del niño emanaba una ligera luz, su tonalidad había disminuido hasta ser más claro de lo que antes era. Sus labios rosados se volvieron en un precioso tono carmín. Su cabello azabache era brillante como un diamante. Muy lentamente, el niño comenzó a abrir los ojos. Un increíble azul celeste deslumbró en su mirada.

—Hola, amor — sonrió Hyukjae.

El niño necesitó unos segundos para adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Se sentía diferente. Más ligero pero con más energía. Como si pudiera escalar una montaña en un minuto.

El nuevo demonio parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Hyukkie?

—Sí…

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Qué pasó? Que me he enamorado de ti y te he arrastrado a las sombras.

El hermoso azabache sonrió.

—Me gusta estar aquí.

—Y a mí me gusta que estés aquí.

Hyukjae acercó sus labios a los del menor y los probó. Una ola de placer erizó la piel de Donghae. En un solo segundo ya se sentía duro y con ganas. Con hambre de placer.

—Mghhh… —gimió sobre los labios del demonio rubio.

—Ahora estás más sensible a mis caricias. Ahora vas a desear más mis besos. Vas a anhelar más mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo.

—Lo sé… puedo sentir tu aroma impregnado en mi piel… —Donghae en realidad podía sentir todo en Hyukjae. Sus caricias y besos multiplicados por miles de veces, su aroma inundándolo y su saliva ahogándolo. ¡Oh, santo infierno! Esto era muchísimo mejor—. Te deseo, Hyukkie. ¡Te deseo tanto!

El niño se acostó boca arriba sobre la cama y atrajo a su amante sobre él. Abrió las piernas y las envolvió alrededor de la cintura de su macho. Atacó con gula y ansiedad los besos de Hyukjae que tenían el sabor más delicioso en todo el mundo. Joder. ¡En todo el puto universo! No sentía un corazón palpitar en su pecho, pero podía sentir ese sentimiento fluyendo en sus venas. Podía sentir el amor y la pasión que sentía por Hyukjae en cada poro de su piel, en cada suspiro, en cada caricia y beso que recibía y daba al mayor.

Acomodándose entre las blancas piernas del neonato demonio, Hyukjae se clavó una vez más en el ano de su compañero. Una y otra vez, embestía sin piedad alguna el agujero de su niño.

—Ahora será para siempre... —gimió el demonio rubio.

—¡Para siempre! ¡Oh, Hyukjae! ¡Para siempre!... —gemía el azabache moviendo con hambre las caderas, autopenetrándose al ritmo de las embestidas de Hyukjae.

El rubio sonrió. ¡Oh, iba a disfrutas los primeros años de Donghae como neonato! Los neonatos se volvían tan lujuriosos, que ya esperaba con ansias las próximas folladas que la daría al deseable culo de Donghae. Con el paso del tiempo, iban teniendo un mejor control de su cuerpo y su hambre sexual. Pero, al menos por hoy, se deleitaría con la energía sexual de Donghae.

El amanecer nunca llegaría, por lo que los demonios tenían una eterna noche para pasarla en la cama. Y con el clima caluroso del lugar, la ropa no iba a hacer falta. Ni un poco.


	12. Epílogo

_ "La única arma que puede vencer el odio, es el amor." _

Sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza, como si millones de cuchillos le atravesaran las sienes de un lado a otro. Él se retorció de dolor sobre un acolchonado suelo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó desgarrándose las cuerdas vocales.

Unos segundos después, el dolor cesó completamente.

El rubio oscuro abrió pesadamente los ojos. Una brillante luz le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Maldición, pareciera que la propia luz quería cegarlo.

Cuando sus pupilas pudieron adaptarse de nuevo a la claridad de aquel extraño lugar, Jungsoo comenzó a sentarse. Un familiar aroma a rosas llegó a su nariz. Miró a su alrededor y se petrificó.

El suelo acolchonado no era otra cosa que su cama, la misma cama en la que había dormido por inmemorables años. Miró hacia arriba, el mismo techo esculpido con detalles de piedra estaba intacto, las pinturas de paisajes fantásticos estaban ahí en su lugar, los muebles estaban impecables como si nunca se hubiera ido por dieciséis años.

El arcángel frunció el seño. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¡Hasta su ropa estaba limpia y olorosa!

Cuando pudo sentarse sobre el colchón, sintió un peso en su espalda. Miró hacia atrás y vio a sus queridas amigas. Sus alas blancas estaban ahí, más hermosas que nunca.

Jungsoo se sentía confundido. Lo último que recordaba era a su niño alejándose en los brazos de Lucifer y un terrible dolor extinguiendo su existencia. Debería de estar muerto, en cambio, estaba en su hogar.

¿Por qué estaba de vuelta en su hogar?

¿Acaso lo había soñado todo? ¡Eso no podía ser!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Un pelinegro abrió los ojos y una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Siwon corrió hacia Jungsoo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Oh, santo cielo! Pensé que tardarías más días en despertar.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuánto he dormido?

—¡A penas un día desde que llegamos a casa!

_ "Llegamos", _ ósea que no había soñado nada.

—¿Dónde está Donghae, Miguel? ¿Dónde? —preguntó Jungsoo alterado.

—Oye, tranquilo Gabriel. Él está bien —dijo Siwon con una sonrisa forzada.

—No es cierto. ¡Está con Lucifer en el inframundo! ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo! —Jungsoo tomó la mano de Siwon y lo jaló hacía afuera de la habitación.

—¡Gabriel! ¡Espera! ¡No podemos hacer eso! —respondió el pelinegro deteniendo a su compañero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas dejarlo ahí?

—Sí, Gabriel. Entiende… esto tenía que pasar… —Jungsoo miró a Siwon como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—Sí… siéntate. Tenemos que hablar —dijo Siwon tranquilamente. Se sentó en la cama y Jungsoo le siguió.

—¿Cuál era el verdadero plan, Miguel? Siempre supe que había algo más, pero Él nunca me lo dijo.

Siwon suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Verás, Gabriel. Nuestro Padre en su sabiduría, creó la tierra en siete días. Pero antes, nos creó a nosotros. Su guardia personal, sus ángeles creados con el polvo del cosmos.

—Eso lo sabía. Él me lo dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo —dijo Jungsoo.

—A mí también. Después, Él quiso crear una nueva especie. Una especie hermosa y amorosa, bondadosa y carismática, inteligente y piadosa; y creó la Tierra para que su siguiente creación viviera en ella. Él quería un hijo, y creó a Adán, el primer humano hecho a su imagen con la tierra en la que viviría para que fueran uno solo con ella, el humano y la naturaleza. Adán era un buen hijo, pero estaba solo. Por eso, de la misma tierra de la que había creado a Adán, creo a su primera compañera…

—Lilith.

—Exacto, la historia de Adán y Lilith ya sabes cómo termina. Pero, lo que no sabes, es que entre nosotros había un ángel que se había enamorado de Lilith. Asmodeo. Él le llenó la cabeza a Lilith de pecados, y le sedujo para que abandonara a Adán y fuera con él. En realidad, Asmodeo no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, Lilith era una mujer muy independiente y para nada sumisa. Pero, nuestro Padre aun no sabía con quién se había ido Lilith, ya que nunca uno de nosotros le había desobedecido.

—Claro, era de imaginarse que el último ser en el que desconfiaría fuera de nosotros.

—Sí. En aquel entonces, Lucifer ya había comenzado a discutir con nuestro Padre. Ya conoces su carácter. Lucifer era muy serio y envidiaba a los humanos porque el Padre les tenía un trato especial. Los odiaba y celaba. Por eso, cuando Eva fue creada, la tentó a que mordiera el fruto del árbol del Conocimiento para que Él les arrebatara la inmortalidad a los humanos. Odiaba la sumisión de Eva y su belleza, porque la mujer era más querida por nuestro Padre que el varón.

—¿Lo hizo sólo por envidia?

—Sí, con la ayuda de los otros seis lo había hecho. Lucifer desaparecía por largas horas, lo que llamó la atención del Padre. Él me había llamado a mí para que siguiera a Lucifer en una ocasión. Lo hice, y fue cuando descubrí el mundo asqueroso y malévolo que estaba creando a espaldas de nuestro Padre. El Inframundo. Cuando se lo dije a Él, tuvo una larga discusión con Lucifer…

—Lo sé. Estaba ahí.

—Fue entonces cuando te pidió que lo expulsaras junto con los otros seis, pensando que con eso Lucifer dejaría de ser malvado y retornaría por el buen camino. Pero no fue así. Los años pasaban, y la amargura y odio en Lucifer hacia los humanos incrementaba. A tal punto, que fue capaz de conseguir el alma de los pecadores para torturarlos en su mundo. Se las arrebató a nuestro Padre sin que Él pudiera hacer algo en su contra, era un demonio poderoso, nadie sabía de dónde había conseguido tanta fuerza. Él trataba de vencerlo constantemente, llevando desgracias y ruinas al Infierno, pero Lucifer le devolvía el daño con lo que Él más ama. Los humanos. _ "El odio enfrentado con odio, crea más odio." _ Él me había dicho. _ "Pero, el odio enfrentado con amor e inocencia, crea paz y tranquilidad." _

Jungsoo abrió los ojos con la sorpresa dibujada en todo su rostro.

—¿Estás diciendo que…?

—Lucifer es un poderoso demonio, Gabriel, al que no se le puede vencer físicamente. Lucifer es una especie llena de odio y rencor. De la misma manera en la que Él creó a Eva para Adán, así fue creado Donghae…

Jungsoo se puso de pie completamente alterado.

—Tomó un poco de la esencia de Lucifer y creo a Donghae. Un ser único que le llevaría amor al demonio.  _ "Luzbel Amans",  _ le llamó a la especia a la que Donghae pertenece.

—¿Qué? ¿No es humano?

—No. Donghae es un  _ "Luzbel Amans", _ el amante del lucero. Criaturas hermosas creadas para ser compañeros de los demonios. Donghae llenaría de amor el alma de Lucifer para que el odio se extinguiera poco a poco. Siendo el primero, tardó cientos de años en crearlo, por eso había abandonado la Tierra y se la había dejado a merced de los demonios, creando caos y desgracias al mundo mortal.

—Pero, ¿el Apocalipsis?

—El Apocalipsis era inevitable y lo sabes. Sin importar que los demonios sedujeran a los humanos, ellos también ponían de su parte para pecar. Era necesario hacerles saber que lo divino existe para enmendar su camino. Aunque, ya sabes que ningún humano estaba destinado a morir, es fue obra de los seguidores de Lucifer.

—Sí, eso también lo sé. Así que… ¿qué caso tuvo que cuidara de Donghae?

—Tú tenías que enseñarle lo bueno y lo malo, hacerle crecer sabiendo que un Dios lo creo y lo ama. De ti dependía todo, Gabriel. Porque si Donghae no crecía con amor y fe, sólo llevaría más odio al corazón de Lucifer.

Jungsoo dejó que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro. Aun así, no era justo.

—Gabriel… tú has visto el amor que Lucifer ha profesado por Donghae. ¿Recuerdas como lo defendió? Lo ama, Gabriel. Y estoy seguro de que Donghae podrá traer paz a la humanidad, tal como Él lo había dicho.

—Pensé que mi niño traería paz a la humanidad de una forma distinta… —dijo molesto el arcángel.

—Gabriel, no blasfemes.

—¡No es blasfemia! Es sólo que no consigo asimilar que la paz se consiga con un sacrificio.

—Donghae no ha sido ningún sacrificio, Gabriel. Él ha sido creado para Lucifer, es su pareja.

Jungsoo gruñó.

—Aún así, ¿cómo se supone que Lucifer vaya a cambiar sólo porque Donghae está con él?

—¡Cielos, Gabriel! ¡Eres tan pesimista!

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo me preocupo por Donghae. ¿Qué si Lucifer un día decide estar con alguien más y lo hecha? ¡Oh, es verdad! En el Infierno no hay días, entonces será una noche —respondió el arcángel rodando los ojos con pesadez.

—Te equivocas.

—¿En qué?

—En los días.

Jungsoo miró a Siwon como si tuviera diez cabezas más.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No hay días en el Inframundo.

—Los habrán, Gabriel.

La puerta sonó una vez más y Siwon se dio la vuelta. Abrió y regresó con una bandeja llena de comida para Gabriel.

—Toma, come y después sal para que el aire te refresque la cabeza —el pelinegro sacudió los cabellos rubios oscuros de Gabriel y le sonrió. Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

—Miguel… —le llamó Jungsoo antes de que su compañero saliera—.¿Hae está bien, verdad? ¿No va a pasarle nada malo?

—Te lo prometo, Gabriel. El pequeño pez es el que tiene ahora una importante tarea. Enamorar al demonio, aunque… eso ya lo logró —sonrió.

—¿Por qué habrán días? En el Inframundo nunca hay días…

—Los habrán, Gabriel. Te lo aseguro. Donghae traerá luz al alma oscura de Lucifer, la domará y en unos años ya no habrá un mal que torture a los humanos.

—Mi niño… —dijo Jungsoo con nostalgia.

Siwon sabía del amor que Jungsoo le tenía al pequeño niño. Pero, ahora, tenía un destino mucho más grande que todos juntos.

  
  


Las pestañas del niño revolotearon. Donghae abrió un ojo divisando el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Un fuerte pecho subía y bajaba bajo su mejilla. El niño se mordió los labios perdiéndose en los músculos grandes en el pecho y abdomen de Hyukjae.

¡Madre santa! Su hombre era delicioso. Alzó la mirada y vio esos gruesos y esponjosos labios. Quería mordérselos hasta hacerlos sangrar. ¡Joder! Ya estaba volviéndose un sádico sexual de primera. El niño sonrió divertido.

—¿De qué mierdas te ríes? —susurró Hyukjae.

—¿Uh? ¿Estás despierto? —cuestionó Donghae ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. A Hyukjae le pareció un gesto precioso.

—Muy despierto, cariño.

—¡Oh, que malo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —sonrió Hyukjae, mostrando sus afilados colmillos puntiagudos.

Donghae sintió su cuello hormiguear cuando vio los blancos caninos de su demonio. ¡Oh, moría por sentirlos de nuevo clavándose en su piel! El niño rebelde se acercó al rostro de Hyukjae y, sacando la lengua, la paso de la encía a la punta del colmillo del demonio.

El pene de Hyukjae brincó animado.

El niño pinchó su lengua con el colmillo, una gota de sangre brilló en la lengua rosada. Donghae pasó su lengua por todo el colmillo, manchándolo con su sangre, y succionó goloso.

Hyukjae sintió una corriente eléctrica partirle la columna.

—Mghhhhhhhh… —gimió el rubio.

La sangre del niño era deliciosa. Un sabor afrodisiaco. Hyukjae atrapó con sus dientes la lengua juguetona de Donghae y la mordió con ganas. Un gritito escapó del menor. El macho succionaba con gula. Llevó sus manos a los glúteos del azabache y les dio un fuerte y sonoro azote. ¡Oh, que culo tan delicioso!

Las mejillas de Donghae se tiñeron en un precioso carmín cuando un dedo comenzó a acariciarle la entrada. Gimió cuando el dedo lo penetró y gritó cuando comenzó a moverse. Quería gemir mucho más fuerte cuando sintió tres gruesos y largos dedos violar su entrada, pero el imbécil demonio rubio seguía colgado de su lengua.

Hyukjae dejó de morder al niño sin cerrar la cicatriz. Los labios escarlatas de Donghae humedecidos con su sangre lucían apetecibles para el demonio. Un hilo de sangre se derramó por la comisura de los labios del niño y Hyukjae lamió con ganas. Avorazó los labios de Donghae sintiendo la exquisita mezcla de su saliva y sangre en su boca, haciéndolo vibrar.

Le abrió las piernas al niño, enroscándolas a cada extremo de su cadera. Donghae sobre él restregaba su dura erección con la de su macho.

—Vamos, amor, móntame… —dijo Hyukjae sacando sus tres dedos de Donghae.

El niño se mordió los labios. Tomó el gran pene de su amante y la dirigió a su entrada.

—Ahhh… Ahhh… ¡Ay!... Mghh… —gemía Donghae ensartándose.

—Oh, joder... —Hyukjae azotó un glúteo del niño—. Que culo tan bueno…

—¡AH!... Hyukkie...

Donghae se apoyó en los anchos hombros de Hyukjae con ambas manos y comenzó a moverse. Arriba y a abajo. Subiendo y dejándose caer de golpe hasta que consiguió un ritmo más salvaje.

—Ahhh… Ahhh… Hyuk… Hyukjae… Mghhh… ¡Ay!... ¡Haaaaaa!

—Así, bebé… jódetela… fóllate mi penr… fóllate el pene de papi…

—Oh, sí… siiii… Ahhhh… sí, papi…

—Joder, Donghae… —azotó el culo del niño. Donghae pegó el brinco—. Que buen culo tienes, niño…

El demonio echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra una almohada y cerró los ojos. El calor de Donghae envolvía con delicia su miembro. Todo en Donghae le llenaba de ardiente placer.

Hyukjae llevó sus manos a cada glúteo correspondiente y los separó. Se clavó hasta el fondo en el ano del azabache. Donghae emitió un gemido ahogado cuando el glande de su macho chocó con su próstata. ¡Cielos! Era tan delicioso.

—¡Haaaa! —gritó el niño con placer—. ¡Qué rico! ¡Hyukkie!...

—¿Te gusta, zorra? —dijo Hyukjae mordiendo el hombro del niño. Donghae se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Siiiii… Mghhhh… Ahhhhhhh…

—Claro que sí… —rugió el demonio. La mirada escarlata brillando en las sombras. Hyukjae sacó su larga lengua y la pasó por el cuello de Donghae. Sabor salado y dulce explotó en cada papila gustativa. La piel del niño se erizó ante esa sexual caricia—. Te gusta mi pene… di que te gusta mi pene jodiendote el culo…

—Me gusta… Ahhhhh… ¡AHIIIII! ¡OHHHHHHHH! Me gustahhhh…

—¿Qué te gusta, bebé? —Hyukjae aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, clavando las garras en la cadera del menor—. Dile a papi que te gusta…

—Tu… Mghhhhh… tu pene… ¡OH, HYUK!...

El niño chilló cuando dos navajas se clavaron en su cuello. Los colmillos de Hyukjae traspasaban la piel del menor, probando el salado sabor de su carne y el metálico de su sangre.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHH… —la cabeza del niño pareció desconectarse del mundo, de todo lo existente en el universo para concentrarse en su bajo vientre.

Unas cuantas estocadas más y Donghae salpicó con su esencia el abdomen del rubio varón. Hyukjae sintió como las paredes de su niño oprimían con delicia su miembro y se ordeñó golosamente dentro de él.

Donghae cayó sobre Hyukjae. Este último lo recibió entre sus brazos.

Acarició la espalda del niño, sonriendo cada vez que el menudo cuerpo temblaba a causa de los espasmos que aun lo tenían en las nubes. Sentía cómo la espesa semilla de su amor se resbalaba de su abdomen a su vientre.

—Hyuk... —gimió el menor.

—¿Hum?

—Te amo…

Hyukjae sonrió. Besó la sien del niño y se perdió en su sudoroso rostro.

—También yo, ángel.

El niño sonrió. Su cara reflejaba el estado de embriagante paz después de un potente orgasmo.

—Hummm… no es cierto… —respondió el niño juguetonamente, restregando su rostro en el pecho de Hyukjae. Parecía estar alcoholizado. Ebrio de placer.

—Tú no necesitas alcohol para emborracharte, cielo. Con un fuerte orgasmo te basta.

El menor se rió graciosamente.

—¡Nop! Hyukkie…

—¿Qué?

—Te amo…

—También te amo, Donghae.

—¡Nop! —volvió a responder haciendo un puchero. Hyukjae le besó el lindo pucherito.

—¿"No" qué, mocoso?

—¡No soy "mocoso"! ¡Soy DoooongHaaaaae! —respondió saltando sobre el regazo del rubio.

Hyukjae se carcajeó. Este niño… Acomodó a Donghae en su regazo, acunándolo como a un cachorro. Le miró por varios segundos hasta que el estado de éxtasis sexual se esfumó del cuerpo de su amante.

Donghae se acurrucó en el pecho de Hyukjae y besó el inflado musculo bajo la piel.

—¿Nunca dejarás de amarme? —preguntó Donghae en un susurro.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa, amor?

—Sólo quiero saber…

—No cuestiones lo que ya sabes. Jamás dejaré de amarte, Donghae.

—Hyuk… no quiero que seas malo… —Hyukjae sonrió—. ¿Dejarás de ser malo?

—Oh, amor… —dijo el demonio riéndose.

—¿Lo prometes? —Donghae alzó su rostro para mirar al rubio. Los ojitos azules brillaban con esperanza, el corazón de Hyukjae se rindió ante esa linda mirada.

—Hummm… —gruñó el mayor.

—¿Por favor?

—Donghae…

—¿Sí?

—Niño…

—¿Eso es un "sí"? —sonrió el travieso azabache.

—Joder…

—¿Uh? ¿Sí? ¿Uh? ¿Uh? ¿Porfis? ¿Uh? —preguntaba Donghae con cara de cachorro regañado.

Una sonrisa con colmillos afilados hizo que Donghae también riera. Oh, Hyukjae era tan guapo cuando sonreía. Donghae quería verlo sonreír toda la vida.

—Me gusta cuando te ríes, Hyukkie —Donghae dijo riéndose tontamente.

—¿Qué clase de risa estúpida es esa? —cuestionó con malicia el rubio. Donghae hizo un puchero.

—¡Es mi risa feliz!

—¿Tu risa feliz?

—¡Sí, mi risa feliz!

—Tu estúpida risa feliz.

—¡Malo! —le sacó la lengua al mayor. Hyukjae le besó con furia y mordió sus labios—. ¡Auch!

—¿Te digo algo?

—Dime.

—Nunca había reído como lo hago ahora contigo… —Hyukjae acarició el contorno del rostro de su amante—. Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho como cuando hago el amor contigo. Jamás me había sentido rebosando de felicidad como ahora, que te tengo en mis brazos —Donghae se ruborizó—. Nunca me había enamorado de alguien, Donghae. ¿No crees que mi amor por ti sea capaz de transformarme?

Donghae acarició la marcada mandíbula de su amante y acuno su mejilla en la palma de su mano. —No quiero que te "transformes", Hyukkie. Sólo quiero que seamos nosotros dos para siempre. Nosotros dos y nuestro amor.

—Nuestro amor… —susurró Hyukjae tomándole la mano a su niño y besándole la palma. Donghae sonrió.

—Sí…

Hyukjae cerró los ojos. Haría cualquier cosa por Donghae, incluso olvidar su latente odio hacia los humanos.

—Prometo intentarlo, cariño.

Donghae sonrió abiertamente y se colgó al cuello de su amante. Estaba completamente feliz. Su Hyukjae ya no haría mal a nadie aunque estaba seguro de que aquello llevaría tiempo. Aun así, él pondría de su parte para que su amante demonio no volviera en las malas andadas.

—Hyukkie, tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—Bueno, aquí no hay precisamente panqueques y leche helada, amorcito.

—¿Hay pastelitos? —cuestionó Donghae esperanzado.

—Heee… no.

—¿Donas de chocolate?

—No…

—¿Donas de azúcar?

—No… —dijo divertido el demonio rubio al ver como la felicidad en los ojitos azules desaparecía.

—¿Frutas picaditas con miel?

—No creo…

—¿Frutas no picaditas con chocolate?

—Tampoco…

—¿Sólo frutas?

—No, amor. No hay nada de eso.

—¡Moriré de hambre, Hyuk! ¿Qué voy a comer?

—Sangre, intestinos y corazones latiendo… —la cara de Donghae era un poema. Hyukjae no pudo reprimir otra carcajada—. Amor, es broma.

—¡Ay, Hyukkie! Me asustaste…

—Encontraremos algo, amor. Con el tiempo dejaras de sentir apetito, en realidad no necesitas comer.

—Hummm. Aun así mi pancita ruge… —dijo el niño frotándose la panza.

—Le daremos algo a tu pancita para que deje de rugir.

El rubio selló los labios de su niño con un beso.

Estaba seguro de que lo que Donghae le había pedido iba a ser difícil. Pero no imposible. Cualquier oveja puede regresar al rebaño.

Después de unos minutos de estar compartiendo calor, Donghae finalmente saltó de la cama hacia lo que parecía ser el baño. ¡Bendito sea el Señor! Al menos sí había tinas. Terminó de ducharse y se cubrió con una bata. Hyukjae seguía tendido sobre la cama como si pretendiera pasar ahí varias horas más.

El niño prefirió dejarlo ahí. Salió de la habitación y comenzó su recorrido por su nuevo hogar. Todo estaba oscurísimo. Salió por un balcón del segundo piso y observó el horizonte. ¡Dios! Se veía todo tan tenebroso. El niño sintió mucha curiosidad. Quería explorar todo el terreno.

Se quedó varios minutos ahí observando aquella pared que parecía ser un segundo muro de Berlín. ¿Qué tanto habría detrás? Tal vez algún día podría saberlo.

O tal vez no.

Donghae miró frente a él y parpadeó incrédulo cuando vio una ligera luz entre lo que parecían ser montañas. Por un momento pensó estar soñando, pero cada vez se hacía más visible.

Ahí, frente a él, un hermoso amanecer alumbraba la oscuridad. Un brillante sol subía lentamente por el horizonte. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño y corrió de nuevo a la habitación.

Cuando llegó, se trepó sobre su dormido amante dando brincos sobre él.

—¡Hyuk! ¡Hyuk! ¡Despierta! ¡Hyukkie!

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el demonio sentándose en la cama.

—¡Me mentiste!

—¿Qué?

—Me dijiste que no habían amaneceres y no es cierto. ¡Sí hay! —¿de qué mierda hablaba el niño? ¡Por supuesto que no habían amaneceres ni atardeceres en el Inframundo!

—Amor, no estoy mintiendo. Cuando veas uno me daría cuenta.

—¡Pues no te estás dando cuenta, Hyukkie! ¡Ven! —Hyukjae siguió al mocoso a regañadientes.

Cuando llegó al balcón, se petrificó en su lugar.

No podía ser verdad… frente a él estaba un sol iluminando el tétrico bosque. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y un profundo palpitar en su corazón.

—¡Es hermoso, Hyukkie! ¿Verdad que sí? —escuchó la vocecita de su niño.

Donghae daba saltitos viendo el amanecer. Podía sentir la felicidad emanar del neonato demonio. Podía sentir como su mundo cambiaba cada vez que Donghae reía, cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que gemía su nombre.

Hyukjae sonrió. Le dio la vuelta a Donghae y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Este niño… jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

—Siempre voy a amarte, Donghae.

—¿Uh?

Hyukjae tomó entre sus manos la cara bonita de su amante y besó con pasión sus labios. Saboreando su sabor y grabando en su memoria su suave textura.

—Tú eres mi luz en toda esta sombra. Tú eres mi esperanza…

—Hyuk…

—Te amo, Donghae.

—También te amo, Hyukjae.

La puesta de sol resultó ser una escena romántica para ambos demonios.

Se quedaron juntos observando el primer amanecer en la historia del Inframundo.

Hyukjae sabía que su nueva vida junto con Donghae sería más brillante que cualquier estrella.

Mucho… mucho más brillante.

 

**FIN**

* * *

 

[PDF](https://bibliotecaeunhae.wordpress.com/2019/04/11/diabolica-tentacion/)


End file.
